


Commander's captain

by cucucumber



Series: ABO cookies [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: A!Zach, ABO, M/M, O!Chris, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: 派派是个有野心的omega，从小参与了omega禁药实验可以在长时间内完全伪装成Alpha于是在这段时间派派努力向上爬以得到足够的权利保护自己。张庆是个低情商的高智商的Alpha元帅，派派的上级，一直努力致力于和谐上下级关系中虽然从未成功。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定 

 

Summary:派派是个有野心的omega，从小参与了omega禁药实验可以在长时间内完全伪装成Alpha于是在这段时间派派努力向上爬以得到足够的权利保护自己。张庆是个低情商的高智商的Alpha元帅，派派的上级，一直努力致力于和谐上下级关系中虽然从未成功。

第一章

从古至今在大量omega被泛滥标记的情况下，优胜劣汰发挥了它的功效，近百年来omega越来越少。别说标记多个omega，五分之三的Alpha甚至一辈子都没法拥有一个omega。

ABO人类终于认识到了问题的严重性，于是omega成为了珍惜人种并且受到了特别的保护，所有omega一出生就被送到omega保护中心，享受安全衣食无忧的珍贵待遇。

当然，本来omega减少的数量因此得到控制甚至开始增加了，可是omega却因此成为了菟丝花一样的存在，柔弱珍贵可完全没有独立性。

Chris不明白，为什么omega们会安于这种无压力可是却无聊透顶的生活。一出生被omega保护中心娇养，直到被一个Alpha娶回家换了个地方被娇养。然后怀孕生子，一生如同在盒子里度过。

 

奇怪的是几百年来居然没有一个omega做出斗争来反抗一下。 Chris无精打采的上着无聊的omega插花课程。omega学的都是插花煮茶这种毫无营养的课程，因为omega不需要出去养家，更不用干重活。

Chris对这些一点都不感兴趣，他渴望的是电视上那些威风的战机驾驶和格斗。但omega的身份让他连选择的权利都没有。没人会同意珍贵的omega去碰那些“危险的玩意儿”。

 

在Chris11岁的时候似乎出现了命运的转折点。这天一位知名的科学家Nicholas Pine博士来到omega中心来参加一个讲座。这个科学家以怪才文明，想法天马行空可是却真的突破了不少惊人的实验结果。

 

科学讲座对于omega们来说似乎是无关紧要甚至陌生的，但是好奇心的驱使还是让讲座座无虚席。

 

讲座的内容无非是关于omega身体健康参数趋势的报告和各种保健药剂的宣传推广，omega们都兴趣缺缺。

Chris也有些失望的垮下了嘴角，觉得这个所谓的科学怪才其实也不过是个呆板平凡的教授而已。直到讲座尾声的自由问答时间气氛才活跃起来。然而博士最后的一个问题让下面炸开了锅：

“如果可以选择你们愿意放弃omega的身份变成Beta甚至Alpha吗？”

“噢！当然不愿意，分化成omega是我最幸运的事情怎么会放弃！”

“谁要变成Beta那种平凡烂大街的性别”

“天啊这个设想真的是太恐怖了！”⋯⋯

听着周围叽叽喳喳的抱怨Chris不屑的翻了个白眼，这帮平凡愚蠢的omega就这点抱负和要求估计再过几百年也不会有什么改善。

“冷静孩子们，这只是一个假设，你们不能把幻想的权利都放弃了”

Nicholas博士眼里闪过一道不明的光，他推了推厚厚的眼镜片

“这只是一个有趣的提问，我又不能真的把你们变成Beta或者Alpha。”

不知道为什么Chris有一种奇怪的预感，这个博士可能不只是说说⋯⋯⋯

“如果可以选择，我一定会选择做一个Alpha。”周围的窃窃私语在Chris的出声后瞬间安静了下来，omega们都露出不可思议甚至嘲讽的神情。

“又是这个怪胎，他是想用格格不入来显示自己的特别吗？”

“说实话看到是他说的我也不是很惊讶呢，毕竟脑子秀逗的omega还是在少数。”

⋯⋯Nicholas博士只是惊讶了一瞬间，很快他就恢复常态露出一丝笑容

“亲爱的孩子不得不说我很惊讶居然你会回答变成Alpha，我以为最多会有人说Beta呢。”

他停顿了一下放慢语气走到Chris面前

“不知道我有没有荣幸听到你的解释呢。”

Chris本来因为周围热烈的讨论和瞩目礼感到有些不安。可是看到Nicholas博士居然愿意听他认真说，他很快就镇定了下来。

“我想加入军队成为一位战士，驾驶机甲上战场奋勇杀敌。”

Nicholas博士似乎被吓了一跳。

“孩子你的想法真是惊人，可是那实在是太危险了。要知道Alpha有勇气上战场的也只是小部分的人。”

“那是他们太懦弱，如果是我我绝对不会做一个因为贪生怕死而不敢上战场的胆小鬼。”

“omega这种衣食无忧没有任何担惊受怕的生活没办法满足你吗？”

Chris摇了摇头

“我想做一个一辈子都被困在盒子里一样的菟丝花。”

周围的omega都对他投向了带有怒火的眼神。

 

“unbelievable。”

Nicholas博士感叹。

“孩子没想到我今天能听到这么惊人的想法，或许几百年来都没人听到了。”

“那是因为人们对omega带有一种另类的偏见，他们却称之为保护。”Chris在心里叹了一口气，包括omega自己。

“然而再惊人也只是我的想法而已。”

“嗯，孩子你要知道这个世界上一切切奇迹的雏形都是幻想。”Nicholas博士意味深长的看了他一眼。

“今天的讲座很愉快，希望下次还能见到你们这些可爱的omega学生。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
Chris无精打采的戳着盘子里的鸡肉，自从在讲座后说出那一席话之后埋藏在内心深处的话之后，他发现自己的野心和渴望全被勾了出来。

加入军队上战场，立军功获得头衔⋯⋯喔⋯⋯越是渴望回到现实的无奈却让他无比沮丧。

“哎呦这不是我们的小将军Chris嘛，你怎么在这里用刀子戳鸡肉呢？你不应该是把刀子刺入虫族的心脏吗？”Chris抬起头看到Neo和他的小团体端着盘子站在他桌子旁，脸上带着鄙夷的神情。

 

因为性格的不合和兴趣的不同，Chris在omega的团体中一直格格不入，甚至有些遭人排斥。

“虽然不喜欢你，但还是好心提醒你一下，就算是自己心里的幻想也麻烦你不要幻想那么离奇吓人的事情好吗！Alpha绝对会被你吓跑的好吗！”Neo嫌弃的翻了一下白眼

“我可不想将来被说曾经认识几百年来唯一嫁不了Alpha的omega呢。”

“就是啊，不过嫁不出去倒是不至于啦毕竟omega这么稀少大不了咬咬牙娶回去就是了为了后代嘛~”

“说的也是哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯”

 

没有理会omega们的嘲笑，Chris默默地收拾了盘子转身走了出去。Neo因为他的无视有些愤怒的想冲过来!却被同伴拦了下来。Chris长了张令人嫉妒的漂亮脸蛋，Neo不想承认自己是因为心里不平衡才总找Chris的茬。不过还好他脑子不正常，光有脸蛋似乎也挽回不了什么。想到这里Neo重新露出笑容，和同伴开始进餐。

 

这帮愚蠢的omega！！（你自己呢？）

 

Chris冲回房间愤愤的在心里想，和他们待在一起一秒我都受不了，感觉会被他们拉低智商。

Chris用力地甩上门，闷闷不乐地走到到床底，拿出自己偷偷收集的机甲模型。在其他人都用信用点换漂亮的衣服装饰和毛绒绒的公仔时，Chris却悄悄买了战机机甲的模型。可他却还是没有勇气摆在外面，只能藏在床底自己悄悄地欣赏。

 

Chris叹了一口气，我何尝不是缺少勇气呢？我也是个胆小鬼。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯这个世界上的一切奇迹雏形都只是幻想。

 

Nicholas教授的话又闪入了Chris的脑中，会不会，这是某种暗示和邀请呢？

Chris被这个想法吓了一跳，却又被跃跃欲试和兴奋占据了他的脑海。不知不觉他拉开门走了出去，等他反应过来发现他站在Nicholas博士的客房门口。

犹豫了一下最终他还是按了门铃。

 

“请进。”

Nicholas博士打开门看到他露出了一丝了然的微笑

 

“孩子，你没让我失望呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定 

Summary:派派是个有野心的omega，从小参与了omega禁药实验可以在长时间内完全伪装成Alpha于是在这段时间派派努力向上爬以得到足够的权利保护自己。张庆是个低情商的高智商的Alpha元帅，派派的上级，一直努力致力于和谐上下级关系中虽然从未成功。

Chris惊讶的看了他一眼。

“你为什么确定我会来找你？”

Nicholas笑了笑

“我也是碰碰运气罢了。”

“所以你是在讲座上故意问的那个问题？你⋯⋯真的有办法让omega变成Beta或者Alpha吗”

“如果真的存在那种药剂那这个世界早就乱套了，自然法则是没有办法更改的。”

Chris心底一沉

“所以一切都还只是想象吗。”

“没有办法真的变成Alpha不代表你就不能干Alpha的事情。”

Chris想了一下

“你不会是指用那种信息素掩盖剂吧？”

Nicholas听了大笑

“虽然我没有那么大的本事。但也不至于底牌只有那种几百年前就存在的劣质药剂”他停顿了一下

“那种药剂又麻烦效果又差的要命，而且星际联盟也早就禁掉了。”Nicholas收起笑容，脸上带了一丝正色。

“如果真的能实现你的愿望，你愿意付出多少呢？毕竟无论在什么时代，都不存在免费的午餐”

“所有。”Chris神色坚定。“我当然明白这个道理，也准备好了付出一切代价。我瞧不起没勇气的懦夫，我不想成为连自己的瞧不起的人。”

“我有一个实验，没有别人知道。”Nicholas走到窗边，Chris看不清他的表情。

“这个药剂可以在某个程度上改变体质，让你和真正的Alpha相差无二。不会受到Alpha信息素的影响，也不会有omega发情期，甚至你的体能都能提升成Alpha的体质。并且这个药剂的作用可以坚持一百年，如果没意外，毕竟你是第一个实验者。”Nicholas转过头

“当然这个药有着强烈的副作用，这就是你要付出的代价。虽然药效只有一百年的时间，但是药效一过你的体内还是会有剩余Alpha活性因子，可能你这辈子都没办法受孕了。”

Chris沉默了一下“

“绝对的吗？”

“当然没有绝对，不过高达97%的几率，你要是想算上奇迹的概率，那倒也不是不可能。”

他正视Chris的双眼

“孩子你可能还小，不懂得这是多么大的放弃。搞不好以后这辈子你都没法和一个Alpha甚至Beta结合，omega更不可能。你可能穷尽一生都是孤身一人，没有伴侣。你知道这有多残忍吗？”

Chris轻声说道“但那都是值得的不是吗⋯⋯”

他眼睛看向远处

“上战场成为一个伟大的战士，我想这应该比结合生子的过一生值得的多⋯⋯”

“药效发挥的过程也会很痛苦，你⋯⋯”

“这个我当然知道。”Chris打断他。

“我已经完全准备好了，没有犹豫也不会后悔更不会放弃。可是你要怎么说服omega保护中心，他们应该不同意⋯⋯”

“噢孩子这个药剂可是犯法的，要是被曝光可是会造成社会动荡的，怎么可能让omega保护中心知道。”

Nicholas走过来用手揉了揉Chris金色的毛发。

“我会帮你安排后路的，你以后要脱离中心和我一起生活了呢。”Chris享受着脑袋上的温度，第一次感觉到了安全感。

 

“我还有最后一个问题，你为什么要做这个药剂，为什么要帮我呢⋯⋯”

 

“孩子，是你参与了我的实验，平等的来讲我们是互助。至于我为什么会做这个药剂⋯⋯你以后会找到答案的。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

三个月后，omega保护中心的一位幼年omega因为急性脑炎重病过世。

虽然omega的数量已经得到了控制，但是因为体质差的缘故omega在幼年夭折，也不是什么罕见的事情。而Nicholas Pine博士家里多出一位侄子，Chris Pine。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯  
“噢Captain你能走慢一点吗，不就是因为我在为你家预定去帝国的航班时候晚了那么十秒钟接您电话吗您有必要摆么臭的脸色吗。”

Zoe一边不得不用小跑跟着她的上司，一边气喘吁吁的抱怨，高跟鞋的声音在地板发出急促的声响。

 

“你又不是刚来几天的新人了，身为中尉跟在我身边这么久，不知道如果万一我电话找你真的有很重要的事情，你耽误会发生多少连锁反应？如果这时虫族突然发动攻击，而我是叫你向安全部发出警报启动应急防守，而你迟了十秒。这时候虫族可能已经破了我们第一道防守⋯⋯”

 

“Captain我错了您别念了！都是我的办事不当，我再也不会了下次。即使我在洗澡，您打电话我也不会迟接一秒钟。”

Zoe扶额“顺便说一句虫族不会突然发动攻击。十一年前他们就签了纳尼亚和平条约了。”

外人都觉得自家上司为人淡漠话少，但实际上在自己熟悉的下属面前，Chris就会像个老妈子一样说个没完。

“这只是个比喻，为了让你意识到问题的严重性。我当然知道虫族不可能攻打，条约就是我在场监督签署的。能意识到自己的错误还不算无药可救。要知道我不是抱怨也不是批评，我只是努力让你做的更完美。毕竟如果真的有事情忏悔就来不及了。”

Chris走到电梯里背着手说道。

“你的态度使我可以暂时考虑不换中尉，记住是暂时的。”

 

“Captain您虽然总说要把我换掉，但是我知道其实您就是说说，还是很舍不得我的。您不要不好意思承认。”Zoe开心的跟进电梯。

Zoe一直都觉得自己很幸运能成为Captain Chris的副手中尉。这位星际史上最年轻的Captain不光有着出色的头脑和果断的决策，在战场上也立下不少的勋攻，这是非常难得的。毕竟在智谋方面出色的人才很少还会选择把命豁出去到战场上。不过正因为这样Chris Pine，才会在80多岁的年纪就当上站在权利金字塔上层的星际上校。

 

当然身为这样一位军官的下属当然也是很有压力的。不光各种工作会被吹毛求疵的要求，鸡蛋里面挑骨头，还会动不动就听到Chris美其名曰“教育”的碎碎念。

Zoe觉得有时候自己和另一位副手中尉Simon真是生活在精神与身体的双重水深火热中，但是他们却从来没考虑过调任。因为他们知道Chris是真心对待他们，Captain Chris⋯⋯不像外面说的那么冷血感情淡漠。

嗯⋯⋯是个好人。

 

“这和舍不舍得是完全扯不上关系的，你的头脑虽然是硬伤，但是你谦逊的态度弥补了你智商上的短板。这也是我给了你一次又一次机会的原因。”

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯Zoe决定收回刚才的想法，Chris Pine就是个冷漠自大的机器人！

 

这时Chris的通讯器发出了滴滴的响声。Zoe看了一眼。

“Captain是Quinto元帅的传呼。”

该死的！Chris翻了个白眼，接到自己最厌烦的人的电话让他的神情迅速冷了下来。Zoe看了看自家上司那臭的发黑的脸色，默默地往远离Chris的方向靠了靠。

Chris不情不愿的打开通讯器，Quinto元帅的脸显示在全息影像里

“Commander。”

“Captain Pine，方便来一下星际总部我的办公室吗。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chris坐在悬浮轿车里捧着他的平板沉思。

当年在注射了omega强效改造剂后他经历了如火烤般折磨的两个月，要想把身体的属性完全调成Alpha当然不是一夜就可以完成的，身体的痛苦程度让他一度怀疑自己撑不下去，但幸运的是他最终还是挺了过来。

Nicholas很高兴，夸奖他的毅力根本不像一个11岁的孩子更不像一个柔弱的omega。Chris却觉得他应该更很开心他的实验成果是成功的。

为了防止他的脸孔被认出，在学习了几年Alpha课程和各种体能训练后，Chris在20岁的时候加入了帝国军队。

Chris数不清自己参加了多少场战斗，但他知道自己在战场上冲到最前方以命搏命，就为了立下更多的军功。

在40岁的时候Chris成功的从帝国军队升到了星际军队，成为历史上少数在60岁以前就加入星际军队的士兵。

Nicholas一方面为他感到骄傲一方面又为他担忧，几十年的感情他已经彻底将Chris当成了自己的亲人而不是“参加实验的孩子”。

加入星际军队意味着战场上的敌人讲不再是这个星球上的ABO人类，而是外星各种凶残危险的不肯加入星际联盟的外星种族，和最凶残的虫族。

Chris深知这个道理，可是他的目标从来就不只是一个帝国的将军，他希望自己能站在整个星际的顶端，而有ABO人类已经达到了这个目标⋯⋯ 

 

虽说星际联盟是由数千个不同星球种族组成的，但是ABO人类在星际联盟占的位置依旧是最高的，至少目前的星际元帅和三个上尉是ABO人类。

Zachary Quinto,这个在Chris看来年龄已经不小的家伙在星际历史上绝对算是年少居高位，和Chris一样在100岁以前就成为了上尉。

而和虫族一场著名的战役让他在163岁的时候就成为了星际元帅。要知道历任元帅上任时间都在300岁以后，而Zach现在254岁已经上任快100年了⋯⋯

数不清的军功，强大的Alpha，年少有为⋯⋯如果不是因为他和Chris生在同一个时代，并且压在Chris的上面，Chris简直要把他当成人生目标了。

 

可是⋯⋯以目前Zachary本人的精神状态和身体状况来看，嗯，出现未老先衰或者突发重病的可能性不大，提前退休？也不大可能。那Zachary可能还要至少两百年才会卸任元帅。

 

Chris⋯⋯可等不到两百年，在数十年前宇宙还处于动荡状态的时候，无数的战争在等着他，乱世中的不定数让Chris觉得自己努力一把的话，在omega身份暴露前说不定可以坐上元帅的位置。只有坐到那个位置他才能不怕任何事情，彻底自由。

可是现在⋯⋯Chris烦躁的揉了揉眉心，十多年前他带领的一场战斗重创了虫族，一向凶残好斗的虫族那次不知道为什么却投降了，ABO人类大获全胜。他也因为此场战役名声大噪，被授予了Captain的职位。

 

宇宙的动荡大部分都是由虫族造成的，虫族一求和也就意味着宇宙将进入数百年来都不曾有的和平状态。

 

宇宙的所有种群都欣喜若狂，普天同庆。可Chris怎么都高兴不起来。

和平世界中他要是想再晋升军衔的难度太大了，尤其是元帅这个最高的位置。

Chris不想承认他一直对Zachary抱有敌意是因为Zachary挡住了他的路，那实在是太没有风度了。但Chris就是没办法对他抱有好感，他不认为那是嫉妒，他自认为那是不甘。

客观的说Zachary真的是星际历史上难得一见的人才，不但是个出色的领导者，在各种方面各种情况下都能做出最快的做出最合理的决策。对待下属的态度也不会傲慢无礼。

嗯，除了没有伴侣，单身了几百年，是个孤独的老处男以外，Zachary几乎是个完美的Alpha。

 

单身那么多年没有结合伴侣，以Zachary的身份地位来说不可能存在找不到的原因。

所以可能他在战场上出了什么问题吧。Chris忍不住恶毒的想

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Zachary坐在他宽大的办公桌后表示很不解，什么时候处理上下级关系也要变成正事提上日程了？

Karl一边整理资料一边和Zachary解释  
“我说你可别小看上下级关系的重要性，现在可不是战乱时期，没有了外部敌人的骚扰，内部的动荡才是致命的。”

“我一直都是一个好上司，对下属态度一直都是尊重谦逊的，我可不觉得我的下属会对我抱有不满。”

Zach挑了挑他的浓眉

“有几个副手敢像你对我这么说话一样，别说是元帅副手，一般的中尉副手都不会。”

“所以我不是用我的真心回报您了吗亲爱的将军。” Karl冲他眨了眨眼睛

“我可是把您的事情当做自己的事情一样操碎了心。”

“所以我应该和Captain Pine打好关系的理由是什么？我不觉得我们现在关系有什么问题。”

“就凭他想把你从这个位置拉下来。”

“每个上尉都梦想成为将军，这很正常。”Zachary停顿了一下。

“Chris Pine在那么轻的年纪就成为了上尉，并且头脑和为人处世也都非常出色。我十分乐意在我卸下元帅的位置后将元帅的位置传给Chris Pine。”

 

在元帅之下一共有三位上尉，除了Chris之外还有两位Captain John 和Captain Gary。

Captain John是个优秀的勤恳的上尉，在各方面表现都十分出色，但是Zachary觉得他可能缺少一些胆大的魄力，并不适合做在统领整个星际的位置上。而且John似乎并没有什么野心，只想本分得做好当下。

Gary倒是有野心，但是他的能力和野心却不能相匹配。Zachary并不是很瞧得上Gary，觉得他太过谄媚并且花花肠子太多。

一个军人要想得到足够的荣耀需要的是实力而不是技巧。

所以Chris Pine，似乎是最适合接手元帅的人选。有勇气有能力有魄力。并且在民间的口碑和影响力也很不错。

“他很像一个缩小版的我，所以我想他接任元帅会是很好的选择，毕竟像我的人怎么会差？这算是夸奖吧？”

Karl捂了一下头。这话任何人听了都不会太开心吧？除了自家这个低情商的上司。

“总之我觉得你应该努力和他促进一下私人感情！多在其他方面关心一下他，让他觉得你这个人很好，能真正认可你这个人，最好你再无意间透露一下你很满意他，下一任元帅可能就是他的，这样他不会整天想着怎么把你搞下来。”

 

“这个时候我倒宁愿去战场上砍虫族的脑袋。”

Zachary呻吟一声，他从来不会花一点心思在人际交往上，毕竟整个宇宙谁不想和他Zachary Quinto打好关系？ 

不过没办法，为了长远的考虑他也不能让自己的得力下属对自己总抱着敌意和不满。

 

叮叮叮⋯⋯

Karl看了下显示器里的访客。

“元帅！目标来了！请做好作战准备！”

 

Zach白了Karl一眼，坐直了身子，露出一个自认为亲切的笑容⋯⋯


	4. Chapter 4

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

嗷~~今天用手机码的结果再快码完的时候不小心点了删除！！哭泣！!然后我居然这么快就重新码出来了！！我真是勤劳的作者！！昨晚突发奇想还更了个小短篇，所以我居然做到一日双更了？！

Chris一进门不自觉的皱了皱眉头，空气里充斥着Zach强烈的Alpha信息素的味道。虽然现在不论是Alpha还是omega的信息素对他都没什么影响，但是他的omega本能还是会对Alpha信息素感到排斥。

再说，随意发射这么浓的信息素是很不礼貌的。

“Captain Pine，快请坐。”Karl为他拉开椅子。Zach觉得自己的嘴笑的都快僵掉了，但是想到Karl说的话他还是忍了下来。

Chris点点头走近那张巨大的办公桌前坐下，当他看到Zach的脸时心里咯嗒一下。

Zach两道浓眉挤在一起，眉毛和眼间过窄的距离让他的眼神看起来格外的凶狠。最让人惊悚的是他居然笑的连牙齿都露出来了，Chris从来没见过Zach在任何场合笑的这么开。

这么吓人的神情，难道他知道了我的想法是想来敲打警告我的？不然在为什么在这个没什么任务的时期让我亲自来到星际总部。Chris发誓他甚至看到Zach气的脸上的肌肉都在颤抖。

Chris很快就镇定下来，他告诉自己不论Zach说什么他只要死不承认就可以了，现在还不是和Zach撕破脸的时候。

“元帅，您今天亲自接见我是⋯⋯有什么突发任务吗？”Chris决定先发制人。

“Captain Pine，今天并没有什么紧急任务。”

“那您今天叫我来的目的是⋯⋯”

为了和你处好关系让你别总那么难搞，盯着我的位置不放。又不是不给你，两百年后我退了就给你。嗯，该怎么得体委婉的表达出来。

Zach双手交握瞪着眼睛，刚想开口。

“元帅怎么是那种遇到事才想到下属的冷酷上司呢，除了公事上元帅也很关心下属的个人生活。”Karl抢先说到道，转头向Zach丢了个眼神。

“嗯，当然。”Zach回过神来。

关心个人生活，个人生活。

“Captain Chris，你什么到了这个年纪还单身一人呢？”Zach努力表现出心焦的样子

“你不能将自己都奉献给国家和星际，也要适当为自己考虑一下。你都快一百岁了啊，这么大岁数了连个准链接伴侣都没有。”

Chris愣住了，他有点不相信自己的耳朵  
“⋯⋯元帅？”

“Captain Pine，你是不是⋯⋯”Zach犹豫了一下，露出了同情的神色“之前在战场上出了什么问题，Alpha活性因子失效了？”

Karl在Chris身后捂住眼睛，决定自己真是犯了大错，还不如一开始就不要劝Zach去缓和关系，Chris这下肯定恨死Zach了。然而他的元帅似乎却很满意自己的表现，还在那滔滔不绝。

“Captain Chris，其实这些都没有什么大不了的，以现在的科技处理失效Alpha因子已经不是什么难事了，重要的是你有难处尽管和我们说，我们会⋯⋯”

“谢谢元帅的关心，我的身体很好！一点事情也没有！”Chris咬牙切齿的说道。他想肯定是今天在车上他阴暗的意淫了Zach身体出问题，然后老天现在在报复他。

Chris努力深呼吸再次让自己平静下来。  
“元帅您都还没结婚，身为下属实在是没必要那么着急。我只是想以事业为重，而且对于结合伴侣我想找到自己真正合适的而不是为了结合而结合。”

嗯，没错我就是再讽刺你。你个两百岁的老处男有什么资格说我，还有你才一大把岁数了呢！

然而Zach并没有听出Chris话中的含义，而是饶有兴趣的说道  
“没想到Captain Chris和我是同道中人啊，我十分赞同你的伴侣不能将就的说法。”

Zach现在发现Chris在某些方面和他还算合得来，这让他觉得这次努力的“人际交往”居然还不错。

“元帅，您还有其他事情吗？”Chris不想再和他继续说下去了，隐晦的表达出想要离开的意思。

“嗯，没有了。”Zach看到Karl在Chris身后使劲的挤眼睛。  
“噢，还有，我想邀请你和我一起吃一顿饭，我有一些事情想和你讨论，可以吗？”

不可以。Chris在心里翻了个白眼。

“好的元帅。”Chris飞快的敬了个军礼  
“我等您的讯息通知。”然后赶快转身快步走了出去。

“我的表现怎么样？Karl”Zach兴奋的拉了拉衣领。

“一个字，烂。”

 

⋯⋯

周四中午一起吃饭。  
Zachary。

Chris叹息了一声关上通讯器，在非工作的时间还要见到讨人厌的上司，真是令人难过啊。

“元帅你居然自己订了用餐的地方？！”Karl觉得不可思议，平常这个连通讯器都懒得碰的家伙居然自己订了餐厅？！

“像你说的做一个亲切的上司不光是要嘴上说说，更要落实到行动上。”Zach得意的挑了挑眉。

“看来您现在是真的想和Captain Pine好好改善一下关系了啊。”

“什么叫现在真的想？我不是一直在做吗。Chris Pine比我想象中要和我更合得来，至少在寻找结合伴侣的这个态度观点上甚得我心啊，不像你们这一个两个天天念叨。”

“我和Quinto夫人也是关心您好吗，那么多omega我就不信两百年你都找不到一个看得上眼的。”

“我可不喜欢柔柔弱弱的伴侣，没错我是很厉害，可我自己厉害可不是为了保护柔弱的另一半。”  
Zach难得认真的和Karl说起感情的事情。

“在你这么危险的生活环境还能保护好自己？你可找不到这样的omega甚至是Beta，难不成你要和Alpha结合？”

“至少我不会和弱者结合。”

“可是两个Alpha在一起是不会幸福的。”Karl叹了一口气。  
“光是生育的问题就够让人头疼了。”

“所以。感情的事情晚点再谈吧。”Zach望着显示器，他可是Zachary Quinto元帅，他从不会委屈自己。

“算了不讨论这个沉重的话题了，话说元帅你订了哪里的餐厅？”

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
星际食堂七楼。

Chris和Zach面对面地坐在员工食堂桌旁大眼瞪小眼。

周围很多星际联盟的基层员工都朝他们投向了好奇的目光，不知道为什么员工食堂会出现两个穿着高级军官服的人。

Chris：他绝对知道了我对他的心思，这肯定是故意整我的！

Zach：？！没来过食堂吃饭，为什么没人告诉我食堂是没有包间的？

 

5555555今天ao3网络出问题了不小心把这章删了，现在再重新发一次


	5. Chapter 5

配对：Zach/Chris

分级：成人级

警告：ABO设定

 

Zach咳了一声以掩饰他的尴尬

 

“这里的服务生为什么还不拿来平板来点菜？”

 

Chris幽幽的撇了他一眼

“元帅这里是食堂不是餐厅。没有服务生也没有点菜，要自己去取食物。”

虽然他也不常来食堂吃饭但至少该有的常识他还是有的。

 

Chris叹了口气，就算来食堂至少也要去军官食堂吧。

这是里大众食堂，主要为星际总部的基层员工提供用餐，环境太喧嚣了，尤其Zach选的位置刚好在清理剩菜的机器旁边，机械时不时传来的噪音震得他太阳穴一跳一跳的。

 

说实话Chris都有点佩服Zach，他为了整自己宁愿把自己也拉下水⋯⋯

 

不得不说这还真是Chris想多了，Zach压根就不知道食堂原来还有分类这件事。

 

“Captain Pin⋯⋯” 

嗡嗡嗡⋯⋯

 

“Captain Pin⋯⋯”

嗡嗡嗡⋯⋯

 

“Captain Pin⋯⋯”

嗡嗡嗡⋯⋯

 

“元帅！”Chris忍无可忍的提高音量打断Zach，可这也只刚好能让Zach听清他说什么。

 

“我觉得我们应该赶快去取食物！”然后赶快吃⋯⋯赶快走！

 

在取食物的时候Zach坚持由他来买单，可他不知道这里是用员工饭卡而不是信用点。

 

Chris默默的刷了他的那份。

 

Zach觉得今天大概是他上任元帅后最丢脸的一天吧。

 

Zach：我就不该走亲民路线！Chris要是有异心直接暴力镇压不就行了？！管他那么多的！

 

Chris：Zachary Quinto比想象中还要蠢，这样以后对付他就容易多了。

 

走出食堂后Zach决定扳回一成，毕竟吃饭的时候因为环境他和Chris说的话都没超过五句。这实在太尴尬了！想了想他决定邀请Chris去他的办公室下棋。

 

Chris真的很想说不，但他还是不情不愿的跟着Zach回到了星际总部。

 

在现在的时代技术已经很发达了，无论是日常工作还是兴趣爱好人们已经习惯了全息三维设备。

 

Zach却不喜欢用全息设备，他觉得摸不到的东西让他很没有踏实感，所以不论是阅读还是下棋他都喜欢用原始的实体版。

 

他听说Chris也喜欢下实体的国际象棋，嗯，这很对他的胃口。共同的爱好是发展良好关系的基础不是吗？

 

“元帅你这套象棋真的很漂亮呢。”Chris惊讶的看着眼前几乎已经绝版的木质象棋。

“应该花了很大的心思才得到这套的吧？”虽然他也会收藏实体版的国际象棋，但是木质的象棋他真的从没见过。

 

“是花了不少心思，但是很值得不是吗？”Zach摆好棋盘，这套是他最珍爱的一套象棋，他从来没有用过，今天也算是下血本了。

 

Chris嗅着鼻腔里清新的木头味点了点头。

 

“我可以直接叫你Chris吗Captain Pine？”Zach走下一步棋。

 

“元帅您开心就好。”Chris才不在意他怎么叫自己。

 

⋯⋯

 

“Lord星球向我们抛出了加入星盟的橄榄枝。”沉默了一会Zach突然开口将Chris吓了一跳。

 

在六百多年前，当时的帝国出现了两位皇位候选者，当时的大王子虽然是正统继承人但是二王子的资历却明显优于他的哥哥，于是帝国分为两派支持。最后还是大王子继承了王位，可是二王子却带着他不少的得力属下离开了地球去了另一个星球建立他自己的帝国，那就是Lord星球。

 

所以Lord星球是除了地球之外还存在ABO人类的星球。当然为了扩大星球的规模Lord星球还有着不少其他种族，但是Lord星球因为和帝国的恩怨与星际联盟也保持着不冷不淡的态度。毕竟星际掌权的还是帝国的ABO人类为主。

 

也许是因为虫族的降书让他们意识到星际联盟的强大，想到是时候该破冰了。

 

Chris有些疑惑为什么Zach会和他说这些，要知道一般这种重大的事情都是元帅转达给整个星际高层，一起开会讨论办法，最后由元帅做出决策。

 

可是最近他并没有收到高层会议的通知，Zach把这么重大的事情跳过高层会议直接告诉他，是在试探他？

 

彷佛看出他心底的想法，Zach笑了一下“还没召开高层会议是因为我能猜到会议的结果，但是我不知道那是不是最好的决定。所以也想问问你的看法。”

 

Chris犹豫了一下“会议肯定是主张同意的，毕竟如果Lord星球加入星际那相当于吸收了很大一批战力。但是那对于帝国来说却不是什么好消息是吗？”

 

Zach点了点头，Lord星球加入星际之后势必会对帝国造成一定的冲击，毕竟同是ABO人类，帝国可以在星际占有一席之地不意味着Lord星球就做不到。

 

“元帅，既然您现在处的是星际元帅这个位置上，在这种时刻我建议您还是以局外人的身份看待这件事情。”

“这时候如果站在了帝国的角度我想您可能没办法做出主观的判断。”Chris吃掉了他的马。

 

“既然选择加入了星际联盟，那考虑的范围从来就不只是一个帝国，我们要为整个联盟中千百个种族负责，毕竟谁都不知道虫族会不会有反悔撕破合约的一天。我们要做好完全的准备。”

 

Zach笑道“真让我吃惊呢，我以为你会劝我拒绝Lord星球的加入。”

 

Chris沉默。星盟的高层主要由帝国的ABO人类掌权，如果拒绝Lord星球的加入，Lord星球肯定会认为是帝国从中作梗，这样就会引发几百年来两个星球潜在矛盾，搞不好会开战。

 

战争会给他带来很多机会，但是那只是他内心暗黑的小想法，真让他选择他不会主张开战。谁都知道战争吃苦的永远是人们，如果身为军人的第一考虑的只是军功而不是人民，那他永远无法成为一个真正的战士。

 

“其实元帅你的心里已经有了决定的是吧。”

 

“是的。就像你说的我现在是星际的元帅，第一考虑要素当然不能是帝国了，我要为我的宇宙负责。如果换成其他的ABO人类，估计都会劝我拒绝吧。其实就算进入了星际总部，大多数人还是无法彻底的跳出帝国人的立场。”Zach意味深长的看着Chris

 

“你没让我失望，Chris。”

 

Chris被他的眼神看的心里发毛，这时候他才重新感受到Zach身为元帅的魄力。他不知道Zach知道了他多少想法，还准备试探他多久。

 

整个棋局Chris都在巨大的压力中度过，他甚至去猜测Zach的每一步棋可能的喻义和暗示。 

 

短短的几十分钟让Chris心力交瘁。

 

其实还真是他想多了，Zach真的只是单纯的想和他下棋。

 

“元帅我赢了。”Chris出其不意的吃掉了Zach的国王。

 

“这步棋下的真是妙！我从来没看过有人下这么一步。”虽然输了棋，但Zach看起来却很兴奋，这局棋他下的实在是太尽兴了。

 

“元帅时间不早了，请允许我告辞。”Chris现在只想奔回家里将自己狠狠砸到床上。

 

他觉得几个月内他都不想碰他心爱的国际象棋了。

 

“当然。”Zach点了点头

 

“和你下棋真是太开心了，以后我们固定每周一个日子做象棋日吧！”

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Chris考虑他是不是该把他的年假用了回地球去躲一躲？

 

作者唠叨：这章我真是改了又改改了又改！现在才发出来。为了公平，星际联盟总部位置设立是在一个人造星球，类似约克太空城那种的不在地球。脑洞比较大请见谅！！


	6. Chapter 6

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

Chris最后当然没有浪费他的年假，他还是每周固定和Zach约在周四一起下棋。一段时间过去他发现Zach真的只是单纯的和他下棋，而不是为了什么试探警告。

于是他的心态逐渐放松了下来，从一开始的不情不愿，到后来他甚至不可思议地开始期待象棋日的到来。

在下棋的时候他和Zach会没有目的的闲聊，不得不承认Zach能做到元帅的位置上的确靠的不是运气和偶然，他的远见和胆识都让Chris佩服。

Zach从来都是在高层议会主张不该冒险的时候做出最出格的决定，而在高层议会认为该冒险的时候他又开始循规蹈矩。

比如之前虫族的投降，会议的大多数人觉得不该这么结束战斗，虫族现在处于元气大损的状态，如果乘胜追击可以让虫族在几百年内都无法得到恢复。

可是Zach不愿意冒险，万一虫族藏了底牌逼急了他们没有好处。

会议的很多人都不甘心这个决定，包括Chris，他甚至觉得身为元帅连这点魄力都没有真是令人失望。

后来没多久虫族传来成功研发出Power4型 核武器的消息让整个星际联盟都出了把冷汗。如果当时没有接受虫族的议和也许现在某颗星球，甚至可能是星盟总部都会遭受核武器的摧残。

这件事情让Chris有些受打击，他觉得自己的眼界还远远不够，也许他在提高远见和大局意识方面还需要很大的努力。

在下棋的过程中Zach会就当下的一些情况咨询他的意见。当他们产生分歧的时候Zach会耐心的听取他的见解，并且展开更深层的讨论。Zach从来不对Chris摆元帅的架子，这让他十分受用。

Chris不得不承认这些过程让他受益匪浅。

不光在公事方面，Chris惊讶的发现Zach的很多兴趣爱好都和他志趣相投，他们都喜欢下棋，喜欢近身搏击，喜欢翻阅古老卷边的纸质书籍，甚至还都喜欢冷兵器。

一开始的各种敌意和不满似乎消失了，Chris想现在他和Zach的关系应该可以称的上朋友？

时间久了Chris有些迷茫，他觉得自己一开始的想法有些可笑，就算他不比Zach差，但他凭什么有信心自己可以把Zach拉下来自己做元帅？最好的选择似乎是他仍需要时间历练，等Zach卸任了他众望所归的登上那个位置。

可是还有十多年的时间药剂就要失效了，到时候他的omega身份一暴露他还能得到像现在一样的肯定吗？他不认为星盟会相信一个omega能够承担元帅的重任，别说元帅，搞不好上校的位置他都没有办法保住。

Zach⋯⋯他很看重自己愿意，甚至愿意和他做朋友，那是因为Zach以为自己是个Alpha⋯⋯

Chris拿出通讯器打给了Nicholas  
“博士。”Chris直接开门见山的说道。

“您肯定是瞒着我，那么多年前您就能制作出那么逆天的药剂，我不相信这么多年过去了您没有研究出能完全变成Alpha的药剂！”

“孩子，我说过不可能做出完全改变体质的药剂，这是自然法则的约束。”

“可是您肯定有可以延长药剂时间的办法！”

Nicholas沉默了一下  
“是的，是可以延长，但我不会给你用的。如果你再使用药剂你的身体结构就会完全被破坏，你就连一丁点的机会都没办法⋯⋯”

“永远无法生育！我知道！无法和任何一种ABO人类结合，我知道！我不会有爱的人我也不想有所以我不在乎！”

“那是因为你还没有遇到，等你遇到再后悔就再也来不及了。比起权利你为什么不能好好为你自己想想呢？”

“我不是为了权利！等我的omega身份暴露了我会失去一切的！那就等于我这些年的努力和坚持都白费了！我依旧是一个没用的omega！”

“为什么你就不愿意相信你做到这个位置是因为你的能力，而不是你的Alpha身份呢？你永远给自己画了个圈，omega的身份都成了你的心魔。”Nicholas摇了摇头

“如果无法走出这个圈子你永远没有办法走的更远的，Chris，求你，试着接受自己的身份好吗。能力从来就和身份没有直接的关系。”

Chris眼眶微红，动了动嘴唇却没有发出声音。  
⋯⋯⋯⋯

四年过后Lord终于正式加入星际联盟，为了表示友好Zach决定亲自前往Lord星球参加签署仪式。

本来外交方面应该由Captain Gary负责，这次的Lord之行理所当的应该由他陪同Zach前往。可是Lord星球那边却指明想要Captain Chris前往，于是Zach只能在临行前半个月换人。

“为什么Lord星球指名要Chris去？我可没听说Chris认识Lord星球的人。”Zach有些不满的看着平板上的外交流程。

“可能是因为Captain Chris身居高位，英俊却还是难得单身的Alpha吧。”Karl抬头看了他一眼

“你又不是不知道Chris是众多omega们的梦中情人。还有我听说Lord星球的Gamma公主对Chris可是有着很大的兴趣呢，如果能成功联姻的话不光对星盟，甚至对帝国都是有很大的好处啊！”

Zach嗤笑一声“我怎么不知道我们什么时候弱到需要用联姻这种几千年前的落后风俗来巩固和平关系了？”

“又不是强制性联姻。”Karl白了他一眼“如果Chris也心仪Gamma公主的话，那既可以成就一桩美事又可以巩固和平关系，何乐而不为呢？”

“Chris才不会喜欢那种柔柔弱弱的omega呢，那个什么公主娇生惯养的搞不好比一般的omega更难伺候，你别想把Chris往火坑里推。”

“怎么？元帅你吃醋了？”Karl似笑非笑的看了他一眼。

“你在胡说些什么！”Zach有些慌乱，赶快岔开话题  
“我只是不爽为什么我也是身居高位，英俊还单身！我怎么还没Chris受欢迎！”

“因为您的年纪和Lord国王差不多，喔就是Gamma公主的父亲。”Karl凉凉的说  
“不对好像您的年纪更大一些。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
该死天杀的外星ABO人类！结婚生子怎么那么早！

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
星盟会所里

Chris郁闷的想这次Lord之行自己“抢了”本该是Gary的任务，肯定会让Gary更记恨他。  
虽然他们两个的关系本来就紧张，但他也没有想再添一把火。

“放轻松点Chris，这和你甚至和整个星盟都没有关系” John坐在他身侧笑了笑  
“这是Lord那边的单方面决定。”

“但是他最后还是会把火气都撒我身上。”Chris烦躁的揉了揉脸，“每次高层会议上他给我的各种找茬已经够让我心烦了。”

“那只能怪他没有Captain Chris尼有魅力”John的副官Anton在旁边插话道。

“而且他名声那么坏别说是Gamma公主了，一般身家清白的omega都不会看得上他。”

“Anton，再怎么样Gary也是个Captain，在你位置之上你不该这样评论他。”John看似责备可语气却一点都不严厉。

Anton吐了吐舌头

“我只敢在你们面前随便说说啦。”

Chris笑了

“都是你把他惯坏了。”


	7. Chapter 7

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

加入星盟后，连Chris自己都没想到的是他居然交了好几个Alpha的朋友。

他的两个智商不够可是笨的可爱的副手Simon和Zoe，智商比他差一点可是对他十分友好的同僚John（所以在Chris眼里Alpha要么是智商不行要么是情商不行），还有活泼的Anton和让人有安全感的Karl。

还有Zach。

之前他对Alpha的看法一直带有偏见，觉得他们都是自大无理的家伙。但现在他不得不承认，也许自己在ABO性别上带有的偏见，让自己总是画地为牢。

“说到底都是Captain你的荷尔蒙惹的祸。”Simon幽怨的看了他一眼  
“在omega们都期盼得到Captain的青睐时我却连一个omega都没交往过。Zoe你说Captain是不是太不厚道了？！”  
Zoe白了他一眼  
“我可不喜欢omega，还是不那么柔弱却又善解人意的Beta男性最适合我。”

“少来了！你又不知道omega的信息素是多么诱人！”

“就像Captain说的那是荷尔蒙的结合，你在Captain身边待多久怎么还是这么肤浅！”

“窝同意Zoe说的，就算窝们是Alpha可也没必要因为信息素强制找一个omega。”Anton声调不稳的说道，他飞快的扫了John一眼  
“窝觉得⋯⋯Alpha也可以找beta，⋯⋯甚至是Alpha⋯⋯”

“两个Alpha？！别开玩笑了！两个Alpha是不会有幸福的！”Simon惊恐的提高了嗓音。

Chris笑着看他们吵嘴，觉得Alpha有时候也有可爱的一面。他看了一样John柔和的目光投向的人。

谁说两个Alpha就一定不会有幸福呢？

“哎呦，这不是Captain Chris吗？！”一声熟悉却又让人厌恶的嗓音响起，Chris周围的争吵瞬间安静了下来。

他看到Gary拿着酒杯摇摇晃晃的走了过来，怀里还搂着一个Beta女性。  
Chris厌恶的皱了皱眉，Gary身上欢爱后淫糜的气味熏得他很不舒服。

“本来今晚我应该忙着准备前往Lord星球的事宜，可是没办法，有人用特权抢了我的工作，于是我现在只能到这来放松了。”Gary亲了怀里的Beta一口看向John。

“John你要做好心理准备，万一哪天你被告知你的工作也要换人了，那⋯⋯”

“Captain Gary。”John板着脸打断他的话。

“Chris代替你是Lord星球的意思，和特权没有半点关系。我觉得你更应该从自己身上找找问题”他瞪了一眼Gary怀里的Beta。  
“在公共场合和多个不同的人做亲热动作实在有损Captain的脸面！”

“行行行你也向着他。”Gary嗤笑一声。  
“元帅也偏心他，不就是因为他长了张好看的脸蛋吗？身为一个Alpha却和omega一样靠美色换取⋯⋯”

“你这个混蛋在胡说八道什么！”本来还在微醺中的Simon听到这句话瞬间清醒了

“看看你的生活作风！如果让你出使了Lord星球那真是丢光了整个帝国和星盟的脸！”Simon跳起来指着Gary的脸骂到。

Chris拦住了Simon，阴沉着脸对Gary说“Captain Gary，请允许我代我的下属向你道歉。”

“Captain⋯⋯”  
“你在心里如何想我我并不介意，但是你却将你的恶意猜测在大庭广众下说出来，这对我名誉造成了很大的诋毁。。”Chris的眸色加深  
“我希望不会再听到此类的话语。毕竟你也不想收到星际法院的传召吧？”

Gary盯着他看了一会，意味不明地嗤笑道  
“Chris你真的长了一双好眼睛。”然后搂着他的Beta转身走了。

“Captain你为什么拦住我！”  
“笨蛋！如果Gary控诉你辱骂上级你可是会被处分的！”Zoe狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“可是⋯⋯”

Chris想着刚才Gary侮辱的语言，狠狠的灌了一口酒。

只是omega的长相都被有心人误会，如果到时候他暴露了身份⋯⋯  
Chris感觉心里像是压了一块大石头。

低落的心情一直持续到启程到Lord星球的那天。

从进入穿梭机Chris就一直沉默，因为心情不佳，他连和Zach聊天的欲望都没有了。

“Chris，你脸色很差，是昨晚没休息好吗？”

“并没有，谢谢元帅的关心。”

气氛回到一片尴尬的沉默。

Zach看的出Chris不想多谈，但是他看着Chris眉间凸起的疙瘩就是很想抚平它。

“Chris你知道吗，我查到在Lord的中央图书馆里有居然第一印本的藏书！想不想去摸一摸！”

Chris被吸引了注意力  
“第一印本？！那得有多少年的历史了！”老天第一印本！要知道在地球上能找到第三印本的书籍已经是谢天谢地了。

“至少得有上千年的历史了吧，当年帝国那位二王子也是个纸质书迷，离开地球的时候把他的藏书一起带走了，多亏了他不然估计这些书籍会被当成废纸了。”

“现在不一样了，纸质书太珍贵了更何况是第一印本。”Chris摇了摇头  
“这么珍贵的东西能开放给我们吗？”  
“我早就和Lord官方那边打好了招呼。这也算是文化交流的一种不是吗？”Zach冲他眨了眨眼。  
“元帅，我是否该指责你滥用职权。”Chris嘴上说着可是却露出了笑容。

“那你可以控告我为了哄下属开心而滥用职权，我愿意为了你受到处罚。”

Chris被Zach棕色的眸子盯的心里一慌，他假装看向窗外，以掩饰自己的尴尬。

Zach盯着Chris长长的睫毛发呆，他感觉自己的内心从来没变的这么柔软。他没想到两百多年他都没有碰到一个心仪的omega，最后他却喜欢上了一个Alpha。

Chris睿智聪明，有勇气和胆识，无论是在生活还是工作方面和他都如此契合，他觉得无论是现在还是以后，除了Chris其他人根本不够格做他的伴侣。

可Chris是个Alpha⋯⋯

双A之间没有幸福的说法是因为没有人尝试过，至于生育的问题，只要他想，现在的DNA复制技术也许可以解决这个问题。

Zach决定了。

这次Lord之行回去他差不多该向Chris求婚了吧？Chris平常和他下棋的时候都很开心的样子，嗯，所以Chris应该也是喜欢他的。

算了求婚太麻烦了他还是直接先登记好了，反正Chris的证件都上缴在星际总部他直接拿去办理就行了，到时候直接给Chris一个惊喜好了。

Zach对他的规划很满意。

然后他们可以去星际研究所咨询一下目前的DNA复制技术，然后就可以申请公休办婚礼⋯⋯然后，孩子的话还是男孩子好，以后也可以加入军队，眼睛的话像Chris蓝色好看，头发可以像自己。

想到本来不知道还要单身多少年的自己，现在马上要结婚了甚至要生孩子了，Zach觉得自己开心的都要飘飘然了。（不得不说Zach你想的有点多啊⋯⋯）  
⋯⋯

Chris要是知道身边看这个刚被自己从对手划到朋友名单的人已经计划着如何跟他结婚生孩子了，估计会气的从穿梭机上跳下去吧⋯⋯


	8. Chapter 8

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

整个飞行过程Chris都如坐针毡，即使闭着眼睛都能感受到Zach那压迫的目光。Chris不知道Zach为什么那样看着他，但他有预感不是什么好事⋯⋯

到达Lord后迎接他们的使者是Lord的Chole王子。唯一的王子亲自迎接他们，也算是给了星盟足够的面子。

Chole王子有着和Chris一样的金发，还有一双罕见的紫色眼睛，Chris不自觉的多看了他几眼。

“欢迎来到Lord星球，Zachary元帅，Chris上校。”Chole展开了一个优雅的笑容，向Chris伸出了手“这是历史性的时刻不是吗？”

Chris很奇怪为什么Chole跳过了元帅先和他握手，不过出于礼貌他还是伸出了手

“我们的荣幸，王子。”

听到Chris的回答后Chole的笑容更深了。  
虽然是个Alpha，可是Chole浑身只散发着淡淡的信息素，一闻便知是刻意收敛的结果，这让Chris不禁对他的好感大大地增加。

反观身边的Zach⋯⋯  
估计他甚至不知道信息素是能收敛这回事？不过知道了估计他也不会收敛。

Zach很不爽的看着两人交握的手，Chris的手岂是其他人可以随便摸的？！还摸那么久！真是个没礼貌的Alpha！Zach对他的好感大大地降低。

“王子你们的热情和友好让我们很感动。”  
Zach粗鲁的将Chris的手从Chole手中抽出来，然后将自己的手塞给他。

“不过我觉得您应该先和我握手比较合适，毕竟我才是星际联盟的最高指挥官不是吗？”Zach没看到Chris再听到这句话后脸色苍白了下来。

“是我的失误。”Chole笑着摇了摇他的手但是很快就松开了。  
“请允许我先带你们去住所。”

“有劳王子了。”

一路上Zach都有些焦躁，因为Chole一直都在和Chris找话说，而且他们看起来似乎很聊的来。

身为一个Alpha缠着Chris干什么！真是个怪胎！Zach开始感到一些危机感，可能其实喜欢双A结合的怪胎并不是没有只是他没有遇到呢？！Zach没意识到他连自己一起骂了。

要是是Chris被喜欢Alpha的Alpha勾引走了怎么办？比如眼前这个烦人的王子！  
不行！看来他得加快速度了！他一会到了住处就要联络总部那边调出Chris的证件。

Chris和Chole也感受到了车内气压的变化。Chris转头被Zach阴沉的脸孔吓了一跳，他意识到一定是元帅感受到了忽视。

“元帅你要加入我们的谈话吗？”

“不用了，Chris你一个人就可以和王子聊的很开心不是吗？”Zach酸酸的说道。

“⋯⋯”  
“是我的疏忽，元帅。”Chole转过头来表示歉意  
“Chris上校和我实在是很合得来，但我并没有忽视您的意思。”

“我很高兴看到王子和我的下属相处和谐，毕竟这也是我们此行的主要目的不是吗？。”Zach摆出元帅的谱子，努力挽回他的失态。  
“如果王子你有什么关于星际联盟的疑问，尽管向Chris咨询，他是星盟里十分优秀的上校，一定可以解决你的疑惑。”

“Chris上校的优秀我早有耳闻，那真是要多打扰Chris上校了。”Chole眼睛里闪过一道光。

Zach： ？！我就是场面话你还当真了？！想得美！

剩下的行程Chris在Zach低气压的压迫下感到有些喘不过气来。Chris觉得一定是Zach不满刚才Chris算是抢了他的风头？就算是朋友⋯⋯但是触犯了底线Zach还是会生气吧⋯⋯毕竟他们先是上下级，才是朋友。

Chris觉得也许是自己最近太放肆了？或许他对Zach应该还是维持着尊重的态度⋯⋯

Chole先将他们送到了使者招待所，嘱咐他们好好休息，并告知他们他会在晚饭时间来接他们去皇宫。

Chole离开后，Chris看着Zach，想开口解释一下刚刚他不是故意越过Zach直接和Chole握手。可是Zach没给他时间，匆匆转身回到自己的房间，狠狠地关上了房门。

Zach回到房间后急躁地拿着通讯器反复地拨着Karl的号码，可是Karl还是在半个小时后才出现在他的房间。

“我的元帅，我只是你的副手，我可没资格坐你们那么快的变速轿车。”Karl无奈的拿着他已经没有电的通讯器

“元帅你拨了50多次通讯，请告诉我一定是急事好吗？”

“立刻联系星际总部调出我和Chris的证件。”

“干什么？”  
“结婚。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Karl不敢相信自己的耳朵

“您再说一遍？干什么？！”

“结婚！就这么两个字还要我重复吗！”

“⋯⋯和谁？”

Zach像看白痴一样看了Karl一眼

“我让你调出我和Chris的证件你说我和谁结婚？我和自己结婚么？！”

Karl差点咬到自己的舌头

“元帅你什么时候和Chris开始交往的？！都发展到结婚了才告诉我！”

“我们没交往过。”

“直接订婚？！什么时候的事？！”

“没订婚啊。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯元帅那我最后问Chris知不知道这件事。”

“现在还不知道，不过等办理好结婚我会告诉他的。”Zach抬头冲他笑了笑

“⋯⋯元帅，你知道结婚是需要双方知情并同意才能进行的吧？”Karl深吸了一口气。

“知道啊，但那是普通人。我有权利单方就能办理。”

“⋯⋯这不是权利的问题……Chris要是不喜欢你不愿意的话，那你要怎么办？”

“Chris怎么会不喜欢我？他和我那么合的来，待在一起也很开心。”

Karl叹了一口气

“元帅，两个人在一起不是光开心就够了，你要愿意照顾他愿意分担他的情感。Chris不是omega或者beta，你要怎么一下子让他接受两个Alpha的相爱？这可是一个漫长又困难的过程。”Karl看到Zach似乎在思考，继续说道。

“从两个志趣相投的人变为朋友，再逐渐将这种感情升华蜕变成为恋人，如果愿意相伴一生再求婚，结为伴侣，这是一个循序渐进的过程。你不能以为婚姻只是办一个证明那么简单。”

Zach没有说话。

“元帅我觉得现在你应该先让Chris知道你的感受，你对他的喜欢。不然这对Chris该不公平了，你也不想让他难过伤心吧？”

“⋯⋯你说的有道理，我不该一下子把最重要的部分给跳过，这样的确会让Chris感受到委屈。”

“⋯⋯”Karl感到有些欣慰，还好这次Zach听取了他的建议，不然后果不堪设想⋯⋯⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“元帅你在干什么？”

“看戒指啊，不然怎么求婚？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”合着你说的最重要的部分就是求婚？！我前面的都白说了？！

Karl后悔自己没有带着降压药出来，不过好在在他继续苦口婆心的劝说了近两个小时，喝掉三大杯水后，Zach终于不情不愿地答应先试着和Chris培养感情。

嗯，尊重妻子是每个Alpha的基本风度。

Karl：我到底做错了什么？我只是个副官不是感情咨询师！

时间很快到了用餐的时间，按照约定Zach和Karl下楼到了指定的位置等待Chole。

他们不意外的看到Chris已经在那等待了。

“Chris。”

“元帅。”

Zach总觉得Chris的态度有些和以前不一样，但他又说不出哪里怪怪的。

这时Chole的变速轿车停在他们面前，Karl为他们打开门。

Chris侧身让Zach先进到车里，坐在了Chole的身边，而自己坐在了和他们相隔有一些距离的旁边位置。

Chris看到Zach明显缓和的表情，暗暗的叹了口气，Zach果然是再为白天他抢了他的风头生气。以后他还是低调点，把和Chole交流的机会都留给Zach吧⋯⋯

Zach虽然不情愿和Chole挨的那么近，但是Chris可以避开Chole的举动让他很满意。果然这么骚包还别有用心的Alpha是不会得到Chris的喜爱的！（你自己呢？）

可惜Zach的好心情没有持续多久。

到了王宫之后Chole带领他们觐见了Lord星球的Leo国王，在简单客套的寒暄之后国王就将他们带到了会客厅准备一起进行晚宴。

Zach在看到王后身后一位金发娇媚的omega时才猛然想起似乎Lord星球之前似乎是想把这个叫G啥公主塞给Chris？！

Zach周身的忍不住散发出强大的Alpha信息素。

他用挑剔的目光上下打量那位公主，发色虽然是金的可是太暗淡，紫色的瞳孔还行，但看起来和她哥一样惹人厌。胸部那么大估计走路都会乳摇，是准备两百岁就下垂？眼睛不停的眨是面部肌肉神经失调吗？  
还有她说话的语气，断断续续的让Zach总觉得她是喘不过气来。这就是传闻中那个整个ABO人类中最美的omega？也不过如此嘛，他的Chris长的好看多了！

哼，一个毫无竞争力的情敌。Zach总结出结论。

Karl在他旁边不停的咳嗽，屋子里的omega们包括Gamma公主和王后都有些承受不住Zach的Alpha过于强烈的信息素，腿在微微地颤抖着。

“真的是失礼了，请原谅我亲爱的Leo国王”毕竟是在战场上摸爬滚打过几百年的老狐狸，Zach很快就回过神来。

“我只是被公主的美貌所震惊，Gamma公主真人真是比传闻中更加魅力四射呢。”Zach咬重了传闻中。

“都是虚传，元帅真是夸张了。”Leo国王并没有听出Zach的话中话，他高兴的邀请他们入座。


	9. Chapter 9

Zach注意到Chris的位置被安排在Chole和Gamma中间。他挑了挑眉但是没有发作，毕竟他还是清楚什么场合应该以什么为重。

晚餐进行的很顺利，用餐期间Leo国王提出希望星盟能为Lord星球提供一批职位，并侧面的暗示希望Zach一切从公不要夹杂私人感情。

“Leo国王您尽管放心，虽然我是来自帝国的人，但是加入了星盟我从来都是按照星盟的角度考虑，您完全不用担心我会因为帝国和Lord几百年前的老矛盾而实施不公平对待，我相信加入星盟对于我们双方都是不会后悔的正确决定。”Zach朝Leo国王举起了酒杯。

“有了元帅您这句话我就放心了，希望在未来我们可以长时间的合作愉快。”Leo国王也笑着举起了酒杯。

“回到星盟我会安排Chris上校办理这件事情。Chris，你回去统计一下星盟目前空缺或者需要调整的职位，尽最大努力为我们的新朋友们安排到最合适最心仪的职位。”

Chris惊讶的看着Zach，这么重要的事情一般是由元帅亲自安排，还没有过上校接受过为新的星盟合约星球安排职务这一重大事宜。

同样表示怀疑的还有Lord星球的国王和大臣们。

“请不用担心，我让Chris上校接手这个重任不是因为我不够重视Lord星球，而是Chris上校拥有足够的能力承担这份重任。”

Zach将目光投向Chris，眼神放柔

“Chris上校是公认的非常优秀的军官，他的能力是毋庸置疑的，无论是多困难的任务或者难题他都能迎刃而解，能用有这样一为出色的下属是我最幸运的事。所以请您相信Chris上校接手这份任务是最好的决定。”

Chris楞楞的看着Zach，这不是Zach第一次夸奖他，但是却是第一次当着这么多人的面夸奖他，让他觉得他好像是⋯⋯Zach的骄傲。

Chris被这个想法吓了一跳，脸突然地就发烫起来。

“我一定不会辜负元帅的信任！Leo国王您相信我！”Chris站起来朝Leo国王和Zach敬了个军礼说道。

“好好好⋯⋯Chris上校我早就略有耳闻，连Zachary元帅都如此盛赞的人我相信你不会让我失望。”Leo国王一边微笑一边上下打量着他。配合着旁边的Gamma公主不停抛出的魅眼，怎么看都像岳父在考察未来的女婿。

Zach的脸刷的黑了。

在回去的路上，Chris犹豫了一下还是开了口“元帅⋯⋯我要为今天白天的事情向您道歉。”Zach奇怪的看了他一眼“我不该越过您直接和Chole王子握手，他伸手我如果不接会显得很没有礼貌，但我真不是故意在您之前⋯⋯”

“Chris。”Zach打断他“我才不在意Chole是不是先和我握手，我们之间不用在乎那些规矩的束缚。”

“可是您今天白天⋯⋯看起来不是很高兴。”

谁让你和Chole那么亲密的！

“那是因为我不太适应Lord星球的气候，有些⋯⋯不舒服，和Chris你一点关系都没有。”才怪⋯⋯

Zach靠近Chris，像是玩笑又带着认真的表情

“我怎么舍得对你生气呢？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Chris感觉车内的温度好像有些升高了，他觉得自己有点喘不过气来。他赶快不露声色的朝旁边移动了一些。

“元帅你真会开玩笑。”

“我可从来不开玩笑。”Zach又朝他靠近了一些

“我都是认真的，就像刚才我在晚宴所说的。我真是何德何能如此信任得到一个像你这么优秀的下属。”

Chris感觉Zach此刻的眸色深的吓人，他想再往旁边移动结果发现自己已经靠在车门旁了。他只能尴尬的转头看着窗外，Zach的气息就喷在离他脸不足十厘米的地方。

他感到自己的心跳持续加速，他觉得这应该是他的omega本能在作祟，像Zach这么优秀又强大的Alpha，一定是他的omega本能促使他的心悸。

是啊，Alpha。Zach是Alpha。

可自己却是个夹在omega和Alpha之间的怪物，这个认知瞬间在他的心头浇下一盆冷水。 

Zach这么优秀的Alpha，怎么样都不可能属于这样的自己。

Zach很满意的看到Chris的脸上浮现出诱人的红晕，他用很大力气克制自己没有吻上那诱人的嘴唇。

培养感情培养感情！Zach深呼吸使自己平静下来，可是当他睁开眼睛却看到脸色本来艳丽的Chris现在却显得很苍白。

一定是Chris对他动心了！但对喜欢上另一个Alpha这个事实让Chris暂时没办法接受！  
（不得不说你想的有点多啊⋯⋯）

“Chris你怎么了？脸色那么糟？”Zach佯装关心的样子将手伸到Chris脸上。

Chris彷佛触电了一般赶紧躲开低下头

“没事，多谢元帅关心，我只是有点累想回去好好休息。”

Zach遗憾的看着他落空的手

“⋯⋯那Chris你好好休息，我查到国都这里有一家很有名的餐厅，我定了位置我们明晚一起用餐怎么样？”

Chris觉得理智上他应该拒绝，可是嘴上已经快了一步。

“好的元帅。”没出息。Chris暗骂自己。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“元帅你应该看一下现在都几点了。”Karl一回到招待馆还没等回到自己的房间又被Zach呼唤了。

“您说要做个平易近人的上司不是单单对Chris好吗！请您心疼一下您的副官好吗！！”

“说话嗓门这么大看来你精神还很好不用休息。”Zach扫了他一眼

“别啰嗦了，快来帮我查资料，我明天约了和Chris晚餐。”

“查什么？”

“查如何获得Alpha芳心的攻略。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯？！我上哪给您找追求Alpha的攻略？！您听说了有哪个omega，beta还是Alpha追求Alpha吗？”

“我不管，你是我的副官，这是命令。”

“您要我现在给您写一份出来吗？！”

“虽然估计质量不行，不过如果查不到资料只能这样了。”Zach略带嫌弃的说。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”他听不出来我是在讽刺吗？！Karl觉得自己一定是史上第一个未老先衰的Alpha。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“你这都什么玩意⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“元帅我从来没追求过Alpha，也没听说过追求Alpha的方法也查不到任何资料。只能将网上追求omega和beta的攻略整合出来稍作修改给您了。您要是不满意我也没办法修改出第二份了。”Karl面无表情的瞟了一眼平板，3：00。很好。

元帅你明天就顶着熊猫眼去约会吧。

Zach不情不愿的看着平板：

追求Alpha攻略新手版

花言巧语篇

1.你的母亲是小偷吗。我的母亲怎么会是小偷呢？！不是小偷怎么把天上的星星偷来做成你的眼睛？那么迷人。

Zach黑着脸合上了平板。他觉得他要吐了，一定是Karl故意的

“这就是你说的你亲自做了修改的版本？！”

“是的，我把称赞眼睛的句子都整理了下来。元帅您不是最爱Chris那双漂亮的眸子吗？”

“追求需要的是实际行动不是这些虚话！”

“可是适当的赞美绝对会起到催化剂的作用，你就把对Chris眼睛都赞美无意透露出来。”Karl打开平板调出一张图片

“元帅你们明天用餐的那家餐厅有一份很出名的鸡尾酒叫 ocean deep。你看这杯酒的颜色像不像Chris的眼睛？”Zach看着平板上那杯冰蓝色的酒点了点头。

“到时候你们在品这杯酒的时候你就不经意地说：Chris，这杯酒让我觉得好像在品味你的双眼一样，都那么的美妙⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯需不需要我帮你兼职报名感情调剂师？”

“⋯⋯”Karl：shit！怎么不知不觉投入了！

⋯⋯⋯⋯

第二天晚上Zach带着Chris来到了那家餐厅，下车的时候Zach抢先一步来到Chris那侧为他打开车门。

Chris有些受宠若惊地看着Zach，Zach冲他露出了一个温柔的笑容。

Karl在后面满意地点了点，不错。

Zach回头狠狠地瞪了他一样，电灯泡！

Karl：我都牺牲形象甘愿做一个高等服务生就是怕你出岔子！你还这么对我！

Chris抬头看了一眼餐厅的招牌：meet。

他看着餐厅内部较为幽暗但是复古的装修，觉得非常地舒适。虽然环境很安静只有古典音乐的声音在流淌，可是除了他们那一桌周围都已经坐满了人。

Zach为他拉开了椅子，他犹豫了一下开口“元帅，您不用亲自做这些的，这似乎⋯⋯是不适宜的⋯⋯”  
“我都说了我们之间没有什么适不适宜，我很乐意为你做这些。还有以后不要叫我元帅了，叫我Zach。”

“这是⋯⋯”

“Chris！”

Chris做了一番心里斗争，最后还是犹豫地出声  
“Zach⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
Zach满意地笑了，冲Karl示意了一下可以传呼上菜了。

Karl翻了个白眼：你还真把我当服务生了啊！

餐前的甜品很快就上来了。

Chris好奇地看着眼前这盘金色的圆球。

“这是香草白巧克力。”Zach指着那个金色的球，然后拿出一个打火机在上方点燃，金色的圆球裂成十瓣，像花朵一样盛开，露出内部的黑色球状。

Chris惊奇地看着这份花朵一样的甜品，充满了好奇，他不知道甜品还能做出这么多花样。

“里面是纯可可冰激凌。”Zach将勺子递给Chris

Chris舀起一勺放进嘴里感到浓浓的可可味在嘴里化开，很美妙。

“这是我吃过最特别的甜品了。”Chris抬头看着Zach，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

“是吧，你看金色配黑色。”Zach认真地看着Chris

“是不是好像在你身体里一样？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Karl仰头：元帅你这是开黄腔！！！！


	10. Chapter 10

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

看着Chris呆住的表情，Zach赶快改嘴  
“我不是那种意思，我是说黑色好像我金色好像你⋯⋯”

Karl：元帅你这是越解释越糟好吗⋯⋯

“咳咳⋯⋯”Zach不知道自己该怎么圆回来，从不知道害羞是何物的他这次也禁不住红了脸。

Chris最先回过神来，转移话题  
“这间餐厅真的很特别，订这家餐厅应该花了不少功夫吧？”

“是费了点事，不过真的很值得。”Zach深吸一口气。  
“Chris⋯⋯你有心仪的omega或者beta吗？”

“⋯⋯没有。”Chris手里的动作停了下来。  
“Zach你干嘛问这个？”  
“为什么没有呢？别说你还没遇到心仪的。”  
“你不也是吗？我们都是一样的人，不想和一个三观性格完全不一样的omega在一起为了结合而结合。⋯⋯这种事情勉强不来。”  
“你在我印象中从不是一个走平常路的人，Chris。”  
“Zach你不何尝也是吗？”  
“所以我们两个都是这么不同寻常的人，为什么不凑一起算了？”

Karl在后面差点被口水呛到，元帅你也太直接了吧！说好的循序渐进呢？！

“按我的条件和生活环境，找到一个独立自强不需要依赖我的omega或者beta实在是太难了，更何况我理想中的伴侣还要和我兴趣相投，懂我。”Zach摇了摇头

“两百年过去了我几乎都已经放弃了，我已经接受了也许我这辈子只能注定孤身一人的事实，直到遇见了你。Chris。”

“遇见你让我知道，原来世界上还有和我那么合的来的人。是你让我知道，原来心动是这种感觉。我明白了，只要是爱情，和任何性别是无关的。”

“Chris，你愿意接受我吗，你愿意放弃和一个omega结婚生子的正常生活，转而和一个Alpha在一起吗？”必须愿意。我就是礼貌性地问问你的意见！

Chris被Zach突如其来的告白震惊了，他没想过这辈子还能拥有一个Alpha的喜爱。

“我⋯⋯⋯⋯”他以为我是一个Alpha才会喜欢我，如果有一天他知道我是一个omega⋯⋯Chris的内心充满了酸涩。

“Chris！”看到Chris露出犹豫纠结的神情，Zach急了

“我不管！刚才问你意见就是说说！你必须接受我！你在纠结什么！你不是说你没有喜欢的omega吗？难道是骗我的吗？是不是那个Gamma公主⋯⋯”

“Zach⋯⋯”Chris打断他“是因为只有Alpha才满足你的择偶标准，而我恰巧和你有着相同的兴趣爱好，如果我不是Alpha⋯⋯”

“我喜欢的是你这个人！不论你是Alpha，omega甚至是beta我都喜欢你。”

“⋯⋯让我考虑一下好吗⋯⋯”

“不好。考虑你搞不好会变卦我就当你答应了。我现在命令你接受！”

Chris忍不住笑了出来  
“Zach你说过和我之间没有上下级间的权利束缚的。”

“这时候不用权利老婆搞不好就跑了！”

Chris太阳穴跳了跳  
“我们都是Alpha，为什么默认我是老婆？为什么不是你？”

Zach露出牙齿

“所以Chris你是默认同意了吗？”

Chris：⋯⋯靠，被套进去了。

“⋯⋯我，我们可以试试⋯⋯但我不能保证我们能一直⋯⋯”

“只要你答应和我在一起了，我一定不会让你后悔！”  
Zach猛的握住Chris的手

“我会满足你的所有愿望，让你感到前所未有的幸福！”

Chris没有将手抽出来，也许他可以尝试相信，自己也能获得幸福？

Karl在他们身后目瞪口呆，Zach这么莽撞仓促的告白居然成！功！了？！天啊，单身了快三百年的老处男Zachary Quinto和一个Alpha在一起了！？还是他的下属！这得是多大的新闻？不过Karl更多的是为Zach感到高兴，还有自己的解脱，终于不用做那劳什子感情顾问咨询师了。（Karl没想到后面还有更棘手的事情等着他）

但一想到要怎么和想抱孙子几十年了的Quinto先生夫妇说他们的儿子和一个Alpha在一起了的事实，他就觉的世界重新灰暗了下来。

Joe Quinto。  
Karl感觉世界又重新明亮了起来。是时候联络一下和元帅相互嫌弃的兄长大人了。

这个世界上有比他还不容易的副官吗！

Zach看着Chris不停的傻笑着，Chris就这么答应他了？这是真的吗？Zach感觉自己好像飘在云里一样。

这时服务生的到来打算了他，他将托盘里装着冰蓝色液体的玻璃杯递给Chris。  
“怎么样，这杯酒的颜色是不是很特别？”  
Chris点了点头。  
“我当时看到它的第一眼，就觉得它和你眼睛的颜色很像，品它就好像在喝你的眼珠子一样⋯⋯⋯”

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
Chris突然觉得手里这杯冰蓝色的液体看起来格外的恶心，再也下部了口了⋯⋯

谁说Zachary元帅恋爱了一切就会万事大吉的？

晚饭过后Zach带着Chris去附近的海域散步消食，他们还像平常一样聊天，但是总有什么不一样了。

Zach一直握着Chris的手没有放开，什么时候简单无趣的散步也能让人觉得这么幸福了？

回到住处Zach把Chris送到他房间的门口。

“Zach，我也是个Alpha，你没必要把我当成omega一样呵护。”Chris好笑地看了他一眼。“你不是因为不想照顾omega才一直没有找到心仪的omega吗？”

“之前这种想法是因为没有遇到真正喜欢的人，现在我发现对象是你的话我愿意做你专属的服务生和保姆。Chris上校。”Zach朝Chris敬了个礼。

Chris轻轻地笑了，蓝眼睛在黄色的灯光下显得有些朦胧  
“晚安，Zach。”

“晚安Chris，你不邀请我进去⋯⋯”

“砰！”  
关门声打断了Zach的话。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
“呵呵⋯⋯”Karl在背后冷笑  
“才在一起一个晚上元帅你就想上三垒啊？”  
“闭嘴！”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

接下来的几天除了工作的时间，Zach都会带着Chris去国都各种有趣的地方，进行他们特别的约会。

他们在中央图书馆参观了第一印本的书籍，Zach不知道用了什么办法，Leo国王居然同意赠与他们一本。Chris欣喜若狂地摸着泛黄卷边的书页，觉得这是他收到过最好的礼物了。

他们还一起游走在各种小巷，探索各种小店里有趣的小玩意，Chris收获了不少书籍还有一套珍贵的红木象棋。

这几天可能是Zach这么多年来过得最开心最轻松的几天了，以前他的日子都被工作所填满，在感情方面只有家人焦灼的催促带来的烦躁，现在。

不过在四天后他的脸又黑了下来，因为Chris收到了Gamma公主共进晚餐的邀请。

“我没想到有一天我的情敌会是一个omega！”Zach烦躁的揉了揉头发

“还是个那么柔弱的omega，我发誓我用两成力道就可以掐死她。”

“那你将成为史上第一个伤害同盟星球成员而被获刑的元帅”Chris坐在沙发上好笑地看了他一眼  
“Gamma公主只是单方面的倾慕那样不能算得上你的情敌，毕竟单方面倾慕我和你的人都不在少数，如果照你这样算⋯⋯”

“不要这么一板一眼嘛Chris！”Zach也扑到沙发上，蹭到Chris身上一边抱怨一边偷吃豆腐

“我知道，可我还是不爽，之前晚宴上Gamma的眼珠子都快掉你身上了，跟没见过Alpha似的，真丢人。”

Chris推开他的脸  
“那是她的想法，只要我不接受她，她难不成还会逼我接受？毕竟我们还在Lord的地盘上，出于礼貌我也不能拒绝。”

Zach又重新黏到他身上  
“我知道，可我还是不开心。我不管，我需要补偿！”  
“⋯⋯”Chris收起平板再次扒开他不安分的爪子。

“时间很晚了该休息了Zach，晚安。”

“⋯⋯Chris！”他话音未落，感觉到犹如一片羽毛般的触感落在了他的唇上。

他睁大了眼，迅速反应过来抓住Chris的肩膀想加深这个吻，可是太过急躁一不小心狠狠地撞到了Chris的牙齿，他们双双发出一声闷哼。

Chris赶紧挣脱他  
“这次真的晚安了，Zach。”他飞快地起身跑到门口，然后回头冲Zach狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，然后跑出了Zach的房间甩上了门。

“砰！”

Zach捂着眼睛呻吟一声倒在沙发上，他怎么一不小心就让Chris跑了。自己就不该表现的那么绅士！

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Karl刚洗漱完坐到床上，这时看到通讯器上传来新的讯息：

我和Chris在一起第一天牵手，第五天接吻，正常还要多少天才能进行到三垒？我要怎么样才能和Chris表达出希望和他发生关系却又不显得那么急？

⋯⋯

Karl决定装作他已经睡着了。


	11. Chapter 11

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

第二天早上Chris一醒来就看到通讯器上显示着好几条未接讯息：

Chris我醒了，早安。

Chris你不回我是你还没醒吗？

Chris你醒了吗？

Chris你怎么还没醒？

Chris你醒了记得回复我一下。

Chris看了下时间，从第一条到最后一条的时间还不到一个小时，如果不是平板上那大大的8：00他都有种他睡到下午的错觉。

他动了动手指回复道：  
我起来了Zach，早安。

然后Chris放下平板走到卫生间进行洗漱。  
当他走出来刚想为自己倒一杯温水时，门铃响了起来，他打开门看到Zach拿着满满一托盘的食物站在他面前。

“早安Chris，你起的可真晚。”托盘后面的人冲他露出一个大大的笑容

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“能让我进去吗Chris，拿着这么多东西站在门口有点不方便。”

Chris不是很情愿，他的头发还是乱糟糟的，但还是叹了口气侧了侧身子放Zach进来。

“你还真把自己当成服务生了？我现在真后悔刚醒来就回复了你。”Chris看着镜子里惺忪的自己，还没来得梳理的头发调皮的翘起一缕在额前。

“我不是说了我就是你专属的服务生吗？”Zach把食物在桌子上摆开。“我的伴侣晚上要和别人约会了，我只能排在早餐的时间了。”

Chris嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，Zach被他那一眼看的全身发酥，他抓住Chris的手

“Chris我们昨天晚上的事情还没做完呢？”

“什么事情？”Chris装傻

Zach直接把嘴唇凑过来，Chris想推开他但发现他的力气实在太大。

Zach努力撬开Chris的牙齿，这次小心的不让自己的牙齿撞到，他勾住Chris的舌头使劲的吸吮，用力的吸取Chris嘴里的津液。很快他发现自己性奋了，他将Chris压在沙发上，看着Chris朦胧带着水汽的蓝眼睛，他感觉脑子轰的一声炸开了，他起身快速的将上衣脱了下来，重新压回Chris身上，在他脸上和脖子上急促的亲吻，他的唇掠过性感的锁骨和肩膀，在那粒凸起前停下。  
他将它含在嘴里，Chris震了一下整个人挺了起来更好的将它送到了他的嘴里。Zach吐出那颗已经红肿的乳首，重新回到Chris的嘴唇上继续用力的吻着他，一只手不断摩擦揉捏另一粒凸起，另一只手慢慢地从大腿移到Chris腿间⋯⋯

Chris沉浸在陌生的情欲中，可是双腿间突然多出的抚摸让他一下子从情迷意乱中清醒过来。他睁大蓝色的双眼，不可以，不能再继续下去了，他是个omega，他没有Alpha的器官结，再继续下去一切都露陷了。

Chris用力发现没法推开Zach，他一狠心用力地咬了一下Zach的嘴唇，Zach吃痛一声离开了他

“Chris？”

“再不吃饭早餐就要凉了。”Chris趁机推开他和他保持一段距离。然后喘着气捋了捋头发整理了一下自己，起身坐到桌子前装作若无其事地拿起咖啡。

“⋯⋯”Zach知道这是Chris的借口，但他没有拆穿。也许现在还是太快了，不能吓到Chris。他看了看腿间的隆起叹了口气，深呼吸努力使自己平静下来，只能委屈你了小兄弟。

Zach也起身坐到Chris对面，因为刚才绮丽的氛围现在两个人有点尴尬。他切了一片培根放进嘴里，先出声道：  
“后天就要离开Lord了，没想到一趟Lord之行居然收获这么大。”

“不知道星际那帮家伙知道我有了伴侣，还是Chris你他们会是什么反应，估计下巴都要掉下来了吧，我已经迫不及待⋯⋯”

“Zach⋯⋯”Chris打断他  
“现在能不能先不要让其他人知道⋯⋯我还不想公开。”  
Zach感觉自己犹如被一盆冷水从头浇下  
“为什么？你不愿意让别人知道你和我在一起？还是不愿意让别人知道你和一个Alpha在一起？”

“你是元帅而我是上校⋯⋯”  
“所以呢？”  
“⋯⋯之前一直有人觉得你重用我是因为你和我⋯⋯有不正当关系，我用了特权，现在如果公开了关系⋯⋯”

“那只是别人的恶意揣测不是吗？你和我都知道事实是怎样的。”

“可是别人不知道！很多人会坐实这个猜测，觉得我是一个靠和上司的不正当关系坐到了今天这个位置⋯⋯”

“我们干嘛要在乎别人怎么看？”Zach觉得自己的火气上来了，什么时候他的感情还需要遮遮掩掩的？

“你是可以不在乎，你是元帅。”Chris的火气也上来了  
“他们不敢议论你，所以那些议论焦点都在我身上。”

Zach将手里的叉子重重地丢在盘子里  
“你的意思是我根本不考虑你的感受？Chris我不想和你刚在一起就吵架，只是你在怕什么？你有能力有才华是有目共睹的，那些风言风语又能改变什么？”

“风言风语多了就会盖过事实！越来越多的人议论，可能就会更多的人忽略了我的努力而相信了传言。我不想以后别人再提起Chris Pine第一反应是元帅的伴侣而不是Pine上校。”

“你和我在一起就应该做好这样的准备，元帅的伴侣难道不好吗。”

Chris冷冷地看着他  
“我从没想过和你在一起然后变成一个附属物，不管是过去还是现在，别人对我的认知只能是Chris Pine，而不是元帅的伴侣。”

Zach压抑着自己的怒气，但他觉得再待下去他要忍不住了。

他猛地抓起刚刚脱掉的上衣冲出了房间然后甩上了门。

Chris看着关上的房门神情漠然。  
这几天他似乎被感情冲昏了头？忘记了他的初衷和他背负的使命。他付出这么多努力和代价不是为了最后变成一个更强大的Alpha的附属品而已。  
如果让他选择是要感情还是要梦想，他还是会毫不犹豫的选择后者⋯⋯

一冲出门Zach就后悔了，觉得自己的表现太冲动了，可是他的自尊又没办法允许他后悔，他犹豫了一下还是懊恼地回到了自己的房间。

糟透了。十分钟前他还和Chris在沙发上亲热，现在他们居然闹成这样。

整整一天Zach都坐在床上拿着通讯器，打了一段字又删掉。该死的！Chris居然真的一天都没有理他，他才委屈好吗，任谁听到自己的伴侣不愿意让别人知道他们的关系都会觉得伤心吧！

Zach只能打开平板处理一下工作来转移自己的注意力，可是他又不自觉地分神留意隔壁的动静，导致一天下来他的工作效率只有38%。

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
到了晚上Chris按照约定出了门坐上了王宫派来的车，他坐进车里惊讶的发现Chole王子居然也在。他有些狐疑的开口  
“真是劳烦王子殿下，您居然亲自过来⋯⋯”

⋯⋯我只是和你妹妹吃一顿晚餐，为什么你要亲自过来？

彷佛看出了他的想法Chole笑道  
“后天你们就要离开Lord了，而我还有一些关于星盟的问题比较疑惑，所以就想借着这段路程多向你请教一下。”

Chris对他的话半信半疑但他还是笑着应允了。

一路上Chole并没有问什么关于星盟的疑问，反而问了不少Chris个人的私事。虽然Chris有些不悦他对于自己私生活的打探，但是出于礼貌他还是一一回答了。

终于到了王宫，Chris舒了一口气赶紧下车，Chole也下了车冲他伸出了手。

“今天这一路真是收获颇丰，希望下一次还能有机会和Chris上校这样探讨问题。”

你明明都没问什么正经问题好吗！

Chris不情不愿地伸出了手，脸上露出了公事化的假笑

“当然，随时愿意为Chole将军解惑。”

⋯⋯

Chris好不容易抽出了手，一边在侍从的带领下走向餐厅一边揉着手在心里发牢骚，他怎么不知道Lord的礼仪需要握手这么久？

一进餐厅他看到，周围的环境阴暗朦胧，只靠了数根蜡烛照明，以致营造出一股暧昧的氛围。

“Chris上校，请到这边坐。”Gamma公主穿着艳丽的衣裙画着精致的妆容，笑的妖娆无比。她走过来不自觉的蹭到Chris身上，突然散发出强烈甜腻的omega信息素。

虽然这些信息素对Chris并没有什么影响，但他还是忍不住在心里骂了句脏话

该死的。

作者唠叨：最近有点小忙，保持日更有点困难所以更新速度可能变慢(ɵ̷̥̥᷄﹏ɵ̷̥̥᷅)

估计很快要肉了，为了肉的质量可能会写一篇kk的pwp练手？？看了微博上一个kk的视频突然好萌kk但是奈何粮太少


	12. Chapter 12

Zach不安的在房间里走来走去，他已经彻底放弃了用工作来转移注意力的蠢办法。  
他坐回到桌子旁，手指不自觉地在桌上乱敲，现在他无比后悔为什么白天他没有主动一些，给Chris个台阶两个人可能就和好了，他现在不至于这么暴躁。

然而这时通讯器发出了请求通讯，他看了一眼名字，忍住烦躁允许了通讯请求。

“嗨Zach，你看起来可不太好呢。”全息影像的那边显示出Joe大大的笑脸。

“我不太好为什么你看起来这么高兴？有事快说，没事我挂了。”Zach翻了个白眼。

“虽然你以前对我也是这个态度，可是有了弟妹之后对我的态度更恶劣了，真是令人伤心。”Joe装成沮丧的样子。

“你怎么知道⋯⋯？！⋯⋯一定是Karl那个大嘴巴！”Zach咬牙切齿地说道。

“Karl也是想帮你嘛，毕竟没有我难道你要自己和爸爸妈妈他们解释你找了个Alpha？我不确定他们听到会不会立马晕倒~”

“你有这么好心？”

“我一直很爱我的弟弟只是我亲爱的弟弟总是误解我！”Joe看似伤心的说，可是他微翘的嘴角出卖了他。

Zach准备马上切断通讯。

“等等！！除了这个我可是有正事要和你商量！”Joe恢复了认真的神色。

“怎么？你的研究出了问题么？”

Quinto家族虽然军人世家，从Zach的爷爷到他的父亲再到Zach都是星际联盟的一员。可是Joe却没有遵循家族传统，他没有入伍却按照自己的兴趣加入了星际科学院，研究那些在Zach眼里看起来乱七八糟的发明。

“这次不是我的研究，是别人的研究，我发送给你了。”

Zach看着平板上的文件脸色蓦然地沉了下来：

omega强制改造实验调查报告。

“这件事情如果到时候公开出来一定会给社会造成很大轰动，我们要在那之前把这件事彻查清楚。谁发明了这种药剂，谁参与了这个实验”Joe神色严肃的说道。

“真能成功制造这种药剂？将omega强制伪装成Alpha？他们的目的是什么呢？”

“这得调查出来才知道。”Joe摇了摇头  
“虽然距离我们查到的使用时间已经过了快100年，但其实线索清晰，要想彻查并不难。实验会将一个omega彻底伪装成Alpha，在药剂作用期间散发Alpha信息素，不受其他Alpha和omega信息素的影响，也没有发情期。”

“我立马着手派人调查。”  
Zach打开通讯器，本来这么重大的事情应该交给Chris去处理，可是事态紧急Chris现在在王宫没法工作。John上校负责整个星盟的巡逻安保工作没法抽身。

“Gary上校，有紧急任务需要你调查处理。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Chris看着坐在他对面不断冲他放电的Gamma公主，心中不禁感到一阵后悔，早知道这顿晚餐Gamma公主会这么放肆他宁愿不礼貌地拒绝掉。

“Chris上校，你不喜欢我吗？”Gamma看着对面无动于衷甚至眉头还微皱的Chris，眼睛带着水光委屈地看着他。配上周围甜腻的让人发晕的omega信息素，一般的Alpha早就失去理智扑上去了。

“Gamma公主温柔美丽，贤惠端庄，Alpha们都会对你趋之若素。”可惜我是个omega。Chris咬重了贤惠端庄四个字。

“公主殿下，请恕我直言，在公共场合散发如此强烈的信息素是很不礼貌的，就算在场的只有我们两人。”

“Chris上校⋯⋯我真的很喜欢你！”Gamma公主突然站起来向Chris走来  
“之前Lord还没有加入星盟的时候我就听说过你，你在那么年轻的岁数就获得了无数的军功，我以为你会是个粗俗暴躁的Alpha。可是看到你的照片我惊呆了，我从来没有见过你这么清冷有风度的Alpha，其他的Alpha都想着如何吸引更多的omega，可是你不一样。”  
她猛地扎到Chris怀里“我确定你就是我的真命天子。”

“Gamma公主，请你冷静。”Chris费了很大的劲将Gamma从他怀里扯出来。  
“我完全不了解你，你也只是从片面上了解了我，你只是一时冲动。当你彻底的了解了我这个人我的性格还有生活环境你就不会觉得我是你的真命天子了。”

“可是⋯⋯”  
“而且我现在只想将精力都放在工作上，无心去找一个omega培养感情。”

⋯⋯  
“Chris上校，请当刚才的事情都没有发生过，陪我用完这顿晚餐可以吗。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”虽然Chris觉得总有哪里不对，但是他思考了一下也不能具体想出哪里不对劲，于是重新坐了下来。

剩下的晚餐在沉默的尴尬中度过。当终于结束时Chris松了一口气。

“请原谅我刚才的失礼Chris上校”Gamma公主向他优雅地鞠了一躬，彷佛刚才的勾引妩媚都是从未存在的。

“没关系，Gamma公主，希望刚才我的话不要影响⋯⋯”Chris感觉到一股热潮从他腹部升起。

“⋯⋯你下了药？！”Chris愤怒地等着Gamma。“我居然还以为你真的放弃了！”

“我也是不得已的，如果不这样你明天离开我就再也没有机会了，Chris上校⋯⋯”Gamma紧紧地抓住他的手臂  
“这个药的功效非常霸道，如果不解决会对身体造成很大的负担，请让我帮你⋯⋯”Chris感觉热潮逐渐地蔓延了他的全身，他的理智和力气都在逐渐消失，他用尽全力粗鲁地甩开Gamma。  
没有看跌坐在地上的Gamma一眼，他猛地拉开门跌跌撞撞的跑了出去。

不能让任何人看到他这个样子，他要跑到一个没人的地方联络Nicholas。

⋯⋯  
Chole进门后看到在地板上哭泣的Gamma皱了皱眉  
“没有成功吗？”  
“他对我的信息素一点反应都没有，但是他吃下了药并且已经开始发作了，应该跑不远。”Gamma抽噎地说道。  
“哥哥这样真的好吗，如果父王他们知道我这么做⋯⋯”

“我会帮你解释说你不清楚药性，星盟那边不会因为这个破坏大局。”Chole转身出了门不再看Gamma一眼。  
“只要你自己对今晚的事不要说漏嘴，知晓哪些该说哪些不该说。”

⋯⋯

Chole阴沉着脸走在长廊里  
“马上派人秘密寻找Chris Pine，务必要在其他人之前找到他。”  
“好的王子。”他的贴身侍从Alex应到。Alex犹豫了一下开口。  
“这样利用公主殿下真的好吗？”  
“我利用了她的私心也满足了她。”Chole冷冷地开口，平时的儒雅和温和消失的无影无踪。  
“不受omega和Alpha信息素的影响，从没有过情感经历，安分守己地不像一个Alpha。被下了药第一反应不是解决，而是跑路不让人看见，如果不出意外的话就是他了。”他的嘴角划开一丝邪笑。

“一个利用药剂强行装成Alpha的omega，还坐到了上校的位置，加入星盟的惊喜真的不少不是吗？”


	13. Chapter 13

Chris用尽全力奔跑，扎进一个小巷子。他左顾右盼确定没人了之后，喘着气掏出了通讯器。

他颤抖着手指拨出了Nicholas的号码，可是对方并无人接听。随着时间的流逝他觉得自己的意识也逐渐模糊，一阵甜腻的气味将他的理智拉了回来。他甩了甩头环顾四周，发现依旧只有他一人。

那阵甜腻的气息是从他身上发出来的，是他的omega信息素的味道。这个认知犹如一道惊雷在Chris心中炸开，这不可能！药剂的功效还有至少十多年的时间，他不可能在这个时候变回omega，更不可能在这个时候进入该死的发情期！

 

他身上越来越浓郁的气味引起了周围人的注意，一些Alpha嗅着这香甜的气息逐渐兴奋起来。这气味是没被标记的omega散发出来的，发情期的没被标记的omega，太让人兴奋了！

听到周围骚动的声音，Chris知道这里没法继续再待下去，他努力迈开松软无力的双腿从后面狭窄的小路跑了出去。在他坚持不懈的拨打后Nicholas终于接通了

“Chris？”Nicholas在全息影像那边吃惊地看着他。  
“博士。”Chris将来龙去脉和Nicholas简单地说明了一下。  
“所以现在是什么情况？药剂不是还有十多年的时间吗？”  
“看来是Gamma公主的那份媚药打乱了你体内的秩序，将你的omega属性强行牵引了出来。不过药剂应该不会因此完全失效，只要你能熬过这次发情期，具体的得等你回来我给你做个全面体检才能知道。”

“⋯⋯我靠一个人能不能撑过去？”

“⋯⋯很难。就算你熬过去对身体的损害也会非常大。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”他不能找个omega或者beta解决，一这样不一定能很有效，二来他也不相信他们能保守秘密。Alpha就更不可能了，Alpha有百分之99的几率会将他标记，剩下那百分之一⋯⋯可以忽略不记。

Zach⋯⋯  
Chris摇了摇头，虽然Zach说喜欢的是他的人和性别无关，但是那是在以为他是Alpha的前提下假设的。他真不能确定如果Zach发现自己是个omega还会喜欢自己⋯⋯

他不敢相信也不想冒险。

他相信自己一个人能挺的过去，当时服用药剂时如火灼般的痛苦年幼的他都能熬过去，他不信现在的他连一个发情期都熬不过去。

他必须熬过去。

他关掉通讯器，再次颤抖地站起身，准备出发前往海边，首先他要找个真正没人的地方⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
Zach第九次抬头看了下时间，已经23：00了！距离Chris出发去王宫已经五个小时了！吃饭不可能吃这么久吧！！他的手指又不自觉地在桌子上跳起了舞。

“问一下吧。”Karl白了他一眼。  
“都这么晚了再不回来就不正常了，面子重要还是媳妇重要？”  
“⋯⋯要是Chris是为了和我赌气故意的呢？”  
“⋯⋯你的交往对象是个Alpha上校不是个omega小公主⋯⋯他不会冲你撒娇闹脾气的好吧。”  
“⋯⋯”我倒是希望Chris能和我撒娇闹脾气⋯⋯

“算了，我先帮你问问吧”Karl叹了一口气“为了守住你那可笑的元帅的自尊。”

“我才没有摆元帅的谱子，我只是想镇一下夫纲。”Zach嘟囔道。

Karl没再理他拿了通讯器去阳台接通，几分钟他阴沉着脸走了进来

“Chris出事了，元帅。”

Zach的心猛的一沉⋯⋯

Chris不知道他费了多少时间才走到海边，他全身都被冷汗打湿了，衣服紧紧贴地在他身上，冬季的一阵阵寒风吹来让他难受的想在地上打滚。他庆幸现在是晚上并且在人迹稀少的海岸边，没有人会看到他这狼狈的一幕。

发情期的感觉让他很陌生，他能感受到体内一波波涌起的空虚热潮，和逐渐顺着大腿流下的液体。

他拿出随身佩戴的一把精致的小匕首，用力地在自己的手上割了一道不浅的伤口，尖锐的刺痛瞬间让他清醒了不少。

很好。他晃了晃脑袋，准备向不远处海岸边的高地走去，可是后面突然传来一阵喧嚣，他回头一看，看到一群打着照明的人。他们身上佩戴着王宫的徽章。

他拔腿就向高地上跑去⋯

⋯⋯

“立马调动我们的人尽最大力量最快地找到Chris，还有这件事情告诉Lord王室那边必须给我个交代！”Zach一边急促的走着一边喘着粗气，Karl在他身后即使看不到脸都能感受到他熊熊的怒火。

“一个omega居然敢下药？！还是公主？！什么时候王室也会做出这么下三滥的行为了？他们不知道那种药对于身体的伤害有多大吗！Chris如果跑出去最后没有办法忍耐那么强的药性，标记了omega怎么办？！”Zach的声音越来越尖锐，还带着一股恐惧，平时的冷静消失的无影无踪。

因为omega的稀少，无论在地球还是Lord，对omega的保护都有严格的法律规定。未经同意强行标记omega是重罪，但是如果标记了不愿意负责更是重罪。

如果Chris标记了一个omega⋯⋯Zach感觉自己的双手有些颤抖⋯⋯

“元帅你先别想那些有的没的了，先找人最重要。”Karl在后面小跑追上来

“既然Chris当时没有接受Gamma公主那他也不会轻易接受其他omega，以Chris的定力他一定躲在哪个隐蔽的地方等着我们去找他呢。”

“所以我们要快点！！时间越久Chris受的苦就越久！”

“我们已经很快了，”Karl将他塞进车，里然后自己也坐了进去⋯⋯

⋯⋯

“Chris Pine 上校。”突然出现的熟悉声音将他吓了一跳。

Chris看着突然出现在眼前的Chole王子咬了咬嘴唇。

Chole冲不远处挥了挥手，示意护卫队退到远处等他。

“王子，我觉得你应该冲今晚的事情给我一个解释。”Chris努力摆出正经冷漠的表情瞪着他。

“今晚的事情我完全不知情，稍晚点我会让Gamma亲自解释给你赔礼道歉。不过现在我也想问你要一个解释。”Chole向他走近几步，他不露痕迹的地向后退了一些。

“为什么身为一个Alpha，你却散发着这么浓郁的omega信息素？”

“⋯⋯”Chris咬紧牙关一言不发。

“其实我真的很佩服你，几百年来已经没有omega能做到你这样。不过值得吗？”Chole又向他靠近一步，他看了看身后已经没有位置可以退了。

“omega强制改造药剂对身体的损失那么大，一旦药剂失效，既做不成Alpha，也做不成omega，值得吗？”Chris的瞳孔猛的放大。

“我很欣赏你，我需要一个强大的配得上我的伴侣，我不在乎你能不能生孩子，毕竟现在的技术不是只有omega才能生孩子。要是你跟了我，你不用担心以后身份暴露会出现的状况，我也不会阻止你继续你的仕途。”他猛地抓住Chris的手“很完美不是吗？我们各有所需，是绝妙的结合。”

如果没有Zach，没有和Zach在一起的话，也许这番话会让Chris动心，可是现在。

“这么说起来我还要谢谢王子你了？如果我拒绝呢？”

“我从来不强人所难，只是你的状况就没那么好受了。你难道想被其他不知名的Alpha标记然后暴露身份？然后终止你的一切梦想和仕途？”

“也许海水可以让我冷静下来。”

“你是想冻死自己？虽然这样可以一劳永逸。”

“比起暴露身份，无法继续在星盟带下去，身体上的一些折磨又算的了什么？”

“现在可不是意气用⋯⋯”  
“噗通⋯⋯”  
Chole话音未落。他目瞪口呆地看着Chris毫不犹豫地从石头上跳进了海里。

“该死的⋯⋯”一向沉着冷静的Chole也忍不住说了脏话，他刚才只是为了激一下Chris，没想真的放着他不管。Lord冬天的海水冷的连强壮的Alpha都受不了，更何况一个被下了药处于发情期全身湿汗的omega？他是真的想将自己的身体彻底搞垮吗？

Chole向远方的护卫队发了个指令，犹豫了一下，自己也跳进了海里。

他不想让别人去触摸可能属于自己的omega。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“元帅，Chris找到了。”  
车里的昏暗让Karl看不到Zach的表情

“马上掉头去中央医院。”

作者唠叨：最近ao3时好时坏，文一般第一时间发在LOFTER，id：顶花带刺小郎君


	14. Chapter 14

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

Zach冲进病房看到脸色苍白躺在病床上毫无意识的Chris，他感觉自己的心脏好像被硬生生地撕扯下一块肉来一样。他坐到病床前抓住Chris冰冷的手，大脑一片空白。

Lord的国王刚才亲自和他道了歉，然而理由确是自己的女儿不该滥用药物年纪小不懂事。Zach为Lord王室方面这种大事化小，甚至完全没把这件事当成什么严重事情的态度感到怒火中烧，可是他却吞下了自己的愤怒表示原谅。天知道他说接受道歉的时候他的声音都是发抖的。

Karl在外面和医生逗留了一会之后走进来  
“医生说Chris没大事，但是海水的寒气侵入了他的身体，所以他一直昏迷不醒。”Karl顿了一下  
“虽然现在是没事，但是用海水浸泡这种野蛮的方法压制春药，对他的身子会有很大的损耗⋯⋯”

Zach沉默了许久  
“其实我是不是很没用，连自己的爱人都没办法保护，甚至在他出事前我还和他争吵。”Karl将手放到他肩膀上收紧。

“刚才听到Chris出事的一瞬间我想到很多，去Lord王宫大闹一通，将伤害Chris的人都狠狠教训一遍让他们付出代价。可是冷静下来发现我什么都做不了，我是星盟的元帅，我再气也没办法因为私事影响到两方的联盟关系上⋯⋯”Zach的声音带着一丝颤抖

“甚至我根本没有立场去为Chris讨回公道，他不想让别人知道我们的关系。在外人看来我只能是站在上司的角度为他打抱不平，而Gamma公主才是外界看来和他⋯⋯”

“Zach。当你决定和Chris发展关系就应该知道你们的前路是多么的艰难，不光是因为你们都是Alpha，还有你们的上下级关系，怎么做到公私分明，这些都是很难处理的，Chris肯定也知道。⋯⋯大局和私情方面，Chris也会赞同你以大局为重的，他是一名军人，更是星际联盟的上校。”

Zach握紧了Chris的手没有再说话。

“医生说Chris至少要明天才能苏醒过来，你先回去休息一下吧。”

“我要在这守着Chris。”

“你在开什么玩笑？现在可不是上演苦情剧的时候，你在这根本没法休息明天⋯⋯”

“明天看来是回不去星盟了，你现在去改一下行程。我已经没有保护好Chris了，现在让我丢下他自己去休息我实在做不到。”

“⋯⋯”Karl看了他一眼叹了口气  
“我去给你拿些厚衣服过来吧⋯⋯”

⋯⋯

Chris从朦胧中醒来，引入眼帘的是白色的墙壁，淡淡的消毒水味道提醒他这里是医院。脑袋剧烈的疼痛让他在床上放空了一会，记忆才涌进他的脑海

他记得在海边他遇到了Chole王子，然后拒绝了他的结合要求跳进了海里⋯⋯可是他现在在医院⋯⋯Chris惊恐地睁大了双眼一下子坐了起来

所以他的身份暴露了吗？！

他的动作惊醒了趴在床边的Zach  
“Chris？你醒了？！你感觉怎么样？会不会很难受。”Zach连凌乱的头发都顾不上梳理赶紧起身扶着他。

“⋯⋯”这是怎么回事？他闻着自己身上散发出淡淡的收敛过的Alpha信息素，之前发情期的甜腻味道似乎消失的无影无踪。

“Zach⋯⋯”他沙哑着声音开了口“我怎么会在这里？”

“你都忘了吗？”Zach扶着他让他靠在自己肩膀上，另一只手抚着他的后背为他顺气。

“你当时被Gamma公主下了药跑了出去，到海里用泡冷水来压制自己的药性。还好Chole王子不久后就在海里找到了你，不然冬天这么冷的气温你在海里泡那么久后果不堪设想⋯⋯”

⋯⋯明明不是这样的！所以是Chole王子在他跳了海后救了他？而且不知道用了什么办法度过了他的发情期，所以他才恢复了Alpha的体质⋯⋯他很确定他没有被标记，那为什么⋯⋯Chole王子要帮他？

“Chris。”Zach突然正经的声音打断了他的思考。  
“对不起。”  
Chris挑了挑眉  
“你现在是为晚餐前的那顿争吵道歉吗？”  
“⋯⋯其实我是想为别的道歉，晚餐前我觉得我也没⋯⋯”他在Chris的注视下声音慢慢小了下去⋯⋯

“好吧好吧那我也为那件事道歉，你是病人你最大⋯⋯不过说正经的。知道这件事的时候我真的气的快疯了，甚至想冲到王宫去把Gamma公主掐死，可是当我冷静下来我却发现我并干不了什么，我是元帅，我没办法任性，我不能因为私事影响了Lord和星盟的关系⋯甚至我都没有立场去为你讨回公道⋯⋯”他抬起头来，以为会看到Chris失望的眼神

“如果你真的冲动为了我出头，我才会失望。不论是你还是我，都是应该先是元帅和上校，然后才是彼此的伴侣。”Chris轻声说道  
“我也一样。我不愿意公开不是因为不在乎你，而是我想在我能良好的处理公私关系之前，先给自己充分的准备时间。这样才是对你也是对星际联盟的负责，处于这个位置上，我们都没法自私。”

Zach收紧环住Chris的手  
“对不起⋯Chris⋯这次我是真的要为之前的争吵道歉⋯⋯”  
Chris斜了他一眼凉凉的说  
“原来你之前是假意道歉啊！”  
Zach没再说话，直接去吻不远处的嘴唇  
Chris嫌弃的推开他  
“你还没刷牙呢，走开”  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
Chris不是病人吗力气怎么还这么大？Zach觉得他振夫纲的路漫漫长。

⋯⋯

“如果不是之前在海边的那晚上，我真要怀疑我的判断了。”  
Chris看着突然出现在病房的Chole，一点都不惊讶。  
“你是专门在等我，所以才将Zach元帅支走？他对你的照顾真是无微不至呢，他知道你是omega⋯⋯？”

“Zachary将军是个对下属非常关心的好上司，请不要用你狭隘的目光判断某些事情。我们是正经的上下属关系。”Chris脸不红心不跳地撒着谎。

Chole并没有因为他的指责动怒，反而饶有兴趣地看着他

“不愧是我看上的omega，胆识才智都这么出色。除了体质外你真的和一个正常的Alpha别无两样⋯⋯”

“是你救了我帮我渡过发情期？你是怎么做到的？你为什么要帮我？”懒得听他扯别的，Chris打断他直接问自己想知道的。

“你的强制药剂还是很厉害的，只要渡过了那次发情期就能变回Alpha体质。如果不想通过结合渡过，就只能抑制住春药的药性了。”Chole耸了耸肩“所以我给你吃了春药的解药。”

“⋯⋯”原来还有解药？！早知道这样他当时直接拿刀架着Chole的脖子要解药了，还跳什么海？！Chris不禁咬牙切齿地看着Chole

“至于为什么帮你？我说了你是我看上的人，强迫不是我的风格，这也算是我追求你的一种方式吧。”Chole向Chris投出含情脉脉的眼光。

“你别这样看我，两个Alpha，我有点想吐。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”你明明omega好吗

“所以你确定不会向别人透露我的身份是吗？”Chris不顾Chole黑了的脸色继续自顾自的询问。

“当然。包括我的部下们他们都不会透露半分。”Chole努力变回温柔的神情。

“这样”Chris点了点头躺下身来盖上被子

“那我就放心了，你可以走了。”

“⋯⋯？！”Chole愣住了  
“你没有其他想说的吗？”

“哦，走的时候帮我把灯关了。再见。”

“⋯⋯”怎么有种被用完就扔了的感觉？

作者唠叨：接下来派派会逐渐暴露傲娇的属性，如果觉得ooc请不要介意毕竟他本质上还是个omega，张庆继续卖蠢（萌）


	15. Chapter 15

Chris只用了两天便恢复的差不多了，虽然说泡海水会对身体造成不小的损耗，可毕竟他现在的身体状态是个Alpha，还是比较强壮的。  
尤其这两天Karl不断地炖煮了不少的营养品为他补身体，他甚至觉得自己的脸圆了一圈。（Karl：我现在又得兼职厨娘？！）

他盯着天花板想他已经多久没过过这样慵懒颓废的日子了？自从加入军校开始他要求自己每天准时六点起床锻炼，他都已经忘了睡懒觉赖床的滋味，更别说像现在这种一来张手饭来张口的生活。

偶尔颓废一下也没关系吧，毕竟他都忙碌了快一百年了。Chris满足的拉了拉被子，瞟了眼床边的“保姆”，当然如果这个人不时常气一下他就更好了。

本来窝在床边沙发上拿着平板办公的Zach，突然感到一道带着凉气的视线。他从平板后抬起头看了一眼Chris，再悄悄地用平板遮住了自己。

Zach很郁闷。

omega追求攻略，啊呸。Alpha追求攻略上说生病是培养感情的大好时机，这时候如果体贴入微照顾得当，对方不但会和你感情升温，还对你产生依赖性！Zach看到这里简直两眼放光，振夫纲的大好机会啊！  
于是在这两天中Zach竭尽所能去为Chris送温暖，表现出体贴入微。

Chris要喝水。  
可是攻略上面说切忌在对方不舒服的时候说多喝热水，那不就是不能喝热水吗！于是Zach在大冬天，费尽力气去搞了一份冰沙等它化成水。可是端到Chris面前时，Chris却拿着还在冒冷气的杯子凉凉的问是不是想搞死他！天地良心他真的是想好好照顾Chris！Chris怎么能这么说！

Chris要吃饭。  
Karl的营养品炖好了Zach抢了过来。攻略上说生病期间一定要大补，可是病人很可能食欲不振，所以要尽量将食物做的比较有食欲。  
那不就是要好看的意思吗！于是Zach去搞了一套彩陶的盘子，将保温瓶里的食材舀出来摆好，将汤汁倒掉。可是当他把用彩陶盛好的色香俱全的补品端到Chris面前时，Chris居然问他为什么要给他吃汤渣⋯⋯

Chris要⋯⋯⋯

结果到最后夫纲没有振到，他反而觉得Chris更压他一头！时不时还给他飞白眼，这是为什么啊！（因为你笨）Zach觉得之前在战场上他被敌人射了几枪都没现在这么纠结难受。

Chris看着躲在平板后却时不时向他发射哀怨目光的黑脑袋，叹了一口气。从和某位元帅成为朋友开始，某元帅的威慑力直线递减，到现在成为恋人后，已经完全消失的无影无踪了。（Zach就你这样还想振夫纲啊？）

⋯⋯

又是两天过去，Chris和Zach终于可以踏上前往星盟的回程。本来Zach还担心Chris的身体想让他再留下多观察两天，可是Chris坚持自己已经完全康复了。Zach看Chris冲他吼的时候中气十足，估摸Chris真的恢复的差不多了所以也没有勉强。

到了离开的那天Lord国王和Chole王子亲自送别他们。

“欢迎你们下次再来Lord，这次有招待不周的地方真的很抱歉，还请元帅和上校多担待。”Leo国王说这话的时候看着Chris

“国王言重了。这趟Lord之行让星盟多了个如此强大的成员星球，其他的事情都是不足挂齿的。”Chris脸上摆着公式化的浅笑。

“如此真是甚好，过段时间我就会派遣一批精英到星盟任职，到时还要麻烦你们多费心了。”

“国王客气了，这是应该我们做的。”Zach接过话。  
也转身和Chole王子握了握手  
“这次很多事情也多亏王子的帮忙，真是万分感谢，后会有期。”

“应该的，我想我们应该很快就会后会有期了。”Chole边说边向Chris投向了一个带着深意的眼神。

Chris直接转过身无视他。  
Chole：⋯⋯

Chris在转身的时候看到躲在人群后面的Gamma公主，皱了皱眉头。

 

Leo国王也看到了她，赶快出声呵斥道  
“谁让你来的！真是不懂事！赶快回去！真是不好意思⋯⋯”

Gamma公主忍不住红了眼眶，怯怯地看了Chris一眼。

Chris忍不住叹了一口气  
“国王陛下能让我和Gamma公主单独说一会话吗？”

Leo国王看他并不是带着怒气，点了点头。

Chris回头向Zach递了个安心的眼神，向Gamma公主走去

“Chris上校，真是对不起。我只是想来和你亲自道歉。”Gamma公主低着头Chris看不到她的脸，但是她带着哭腔的声音还是出卖了她。

“从小时候开始父王和母后就给我灌输身为omega最好的归宿就是找一个强大的Alpha的思想，我的出身让我的身边不缺优秀的Alpha，可是我感觉根本不是我在挑选Alpha而是Alpha在挑选我。”

Gamma公主逐渐抽噎了起来

“他们看我的眼神让我恶心，就因为我是omega我会被荷尔蒙所左右所以让Alpha觉得我就是一个摆脱不了被标记命运的猎物，在他们自称深情的眼神中我根本看不到尊重和爱意。所以当我遇到你的时候我失控了，也许你是唯一不会带着那种恶心想法的Alpha，所以我想为自己抗争一次⋯⋯”

Chris听着Gamma公主的哭诉，思绪飘向了很久以前。如果自己当时没有接受药剂实验，最后也会面这那种明明很厌恶却又无法反抗的现实吧。

“身为omega并不是你的错，而抗争命运的方式也不单单只是为了找到自己心仪的Alpha。你比其他的omega幸运很多，你是公主，有着尊贵的地位，而且你的亲人们都很疼爱你”Chris想到Leo国王向他道歉的样子。

“你不会被逼迫嫁给你不喜欢的Alpha的，我相信迟早有一天你会遇到真心喜爱你尊重你的Alpha，不过到时候你不要再用这种激烈的手段了。”

Gamma破涕为笑“我不知道再见过你之后还会不会遇到其他心仪的Alpha了。但我发誓，如果遇到了这次我一定会用魅力征服他。Chris上校，真的很对不起。也很感谢你的安慰，祝你一切顺利，也希望你幸福。”

“谢谢你，也祝你幸福，珍重。”Chris展开了他今天第一个真心的笑容。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“那个公主和你说了什么？”  
一上穿梭机Zach就没忍住问道。

“她想亲自和我道歉。”Chris顿了一下  
“我接受了她的道歉，说到底她也是个可怜的omega。”  
“omega有什么可怜的。”Zach撇了撇嘴  
“他们就像生活在温室里的花朵，娇生惯养没见过大风大浪”Zach没见到旁边的人猛的黑下来的脸孔自顾自地说道

“这就是为什么我一直都不想找omega的原因，一点小事对他们来说可能就是天大的打击，所以还是Chris你这样的Alpha才是我完美的伴侣⋯⋯”  
Zach本来想借机称赞一下Chris，可是他的声音在看到Chris难看的脸色时小了下去。

不得不说Zach的马屁拍到马腿上去了。

Chris努力告诉自己，Zach因为不知道自己的真是性别才会这么评价omega。可是心里另一个声音却说这就是Zach对所有omega的真实看法，如果到时候他暴露了真实性别，Zach也会这么想他⋯⋯

无论Chris多努力的想控制自己的情绪，可是心底却总是无法恢复平静。

“Chris你怎么了⋯⋯”  
“我没事，可能身体还是没完全恢复吧，我有点累先休息一下。”  
“可是你⋯⋯”早上吼我的时候明明很精神嘛⋯⋯Zach看着Chris已经闭上的双眼，默默地吞下了后半句，求救似的看向了Karl。

Karl朝他耸了耸肩，表示这次他真的不知道什么情况。

⋯⋯  
“Chris你要喝水吗？”Zach终于明白水还是要喝热的只不过不要说出来。

“⋯⋯”

“Chris你无聊吗我给你讲笑话好不好！”

“⋯⋯”

“Chris你这样是不是很累靠我肩膀上睡好不好？”

“⋯⋯”  
Zach觉得不管是Alpha还是omega，只要是做伴侣怎么都这么难搞？

肩膀上传来的一阵沉重打断了他的胡思乱想，他一转头脸触碰到柔软的金发。

“我睡会。”虽然语气冷冷的可是Zach还是看到Chris微翘的嘴角和脸上一点不明显的红晕。

“⋯⋯”Zach傻傻地笑起来，用手搂住Chris的肩膀让他在自己怀里靠的更舒服，也闭上了眼睛。

元帅你也太容易满足了吧。Karl看着面前明明差不多高，却非要靠在一起的两个人撇了撇嘴。

真没出息。

Chris闭着眼睛努力让自己进入养神状态，可是脑海里有一个声音一直困扰着他。

Zach瞧不起omega。如果Zach知道他是一个omega⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

回到了星盟Zach并没有感到多高兴，因为有一大把堆积的工作等着他处理，更让他不开心的是Chris居然在这个时候提出修年假回地球一趟的请求。

“Chris！这么多工作你难道要留我一个人面对吗！你忍心吗！”Zach哀嚎，企图用公事唤回Chris的同情心。

“在我上任甚至更之前你不是一直自己处理的吗？”Chris一点都不吃这一套  
“算起来在我刚出生的时候，你都已经开始自己处理这么多工作了。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯能不能不要提年龄？！

Zach沮丧的趴在办公桌上，本来他都已经计划好了和Chris来个真正意义上的第一次约会，然后他可以邀请Chris到他家，然后他们可以下棋，喝点小酒听点音乐，然后说不定自然而然就到三垒了！

⋯⋯现在计划全被打乱了！

Chris好笑地看着他，他彷佛可以看到虚拟中Zach耷下来的耳朵。

他走过去主动地吻了下Zach的嘴唇  
“等我，好吗，我很快就回来。”  
Zach赶紧搂住他加深这个吻，唇齿交接间Zach模糊地说“刚处于热恋就分离的滋味不好受。”

“可是我真的要回去看一下我的叔叔了，他一个人很寂寞”Chris抚摸着他的头发打起了感情牌。

“他的岁数不小了，都快三百岁了，一个人生活我真的很担心，我要多关心一下他老人家。”

“⋯⋯”Zach更幽怨地看着他

“快三百岁在你心中就是老人家了吗⋯⋯”  
Chris意识到Zach也要三百岁了。

他尴尬的抓了抓头发，飞快地在Zach唇上重重印下一吻然后起身出了元帅办公室。

“⋯⋯”Zach的注意力倒是被完全分散了，他拿起镜子仔细地照着自己的面容。

眼角没皱纹，没长斑，皮肤光滑，嗯。还是很英俊。

还有快三百岁了真的算老人家了吗！！不应该是政治壮年吗！


	16. Chapter 16

Chris走下穿梭机，呼吸着久违的地球上的空气。虽然星盟所在的人造太空城也有足够的人造空气，可他还是觉得天然空气最为清新。

距离上次回来已经有七年了，可是地球并没有多大变化，毕竟现在的科技已经发展到一定程度了。他坐上车给Zach报了个平安，看着通讯器上迅速回复的讯息，表情柔和了许多。

变速轿车没多久变到达了目的地，Chris下了车看着熟悉又陌生的四周，充满了怀念。这里严格算起来才是他真正成长的地方，当然omega保护中心已经被他忽略了。

“博士。”Chris看着门后站着的人，脸上充满了兴奋。Nicholas大概才是目前这世上唯一可以让他放下所有防备的人，Zach都不行。

“快进来孩子，真棒，你可没比上次瘦。”Nicholas给了他一个大大的拥抱，将他拥进了门。久别重逢的两个人都没有注意远处有人将他们的行为尽收眼底。

“感觉怎么样？身体最近有没有感觉明显虚弱了很多或者有后遗症？”

“并没有，自从上次药效过去后我就完全恢复成了Alpha体质，如果不是后来风寒了几天我似乎都以为那场发情期是场错觉。”

“虽然是这样但是还是要给你做个全面的检查才能放心，毕竟引出了一次发情期可不是闹着玩的。”  
Chris点了点头和他进了检查室。

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
Zach一脸严肃的看着平板上的研究报告。事情比他想象中的还要复杂。报告上显示如果注册药剂成功挺过作用期，那omega的体质将和Alpha无差，甚至比Alpha还要厉害，毕竟这种改造后的omega不光不再受Alpha信息素的影响，也同样不受omega信息素的影响。

改造成功后的omega将是一个不容忽视的强劲存在，如果是对星盟存有异心的人那会是很大的麻烦，必须要彻查出来。

Zach揉了揉眉心，他还是想不明白，如果是想制造出更强劲的体质，直接改造Alpha就可以了，为什么要改造omega呢，意义是什么呢？

“据我调查，这项研究已经断断续续地进行了几百年了，只是在近一百年的时候才完全成熟并且被研发出来。”Gary坐在办公桌的另一边开口道。

“所以有没有调查出研究这个药剂的目的和找出相关嫌疑人呢？”

“目的似乎是存在omega不满足现在的社会现状想通过此药剂来达到他们的目的。”

Zach嗤笑一声  
“omega还不满足现在的现状？都已经像珍惜动物一样保护他们了还不满足？是非得像皇帝一样供着他们才算满足？”

“所以相关嫌疑人调查有进展了吗？”

“根据调查最后的线索指向了几个当年毕竟出名的研究人员，其中一位⋯⋯”

Gary看了他一眼，欲言又止。

“其中一位怎么了？”Zach抬眼看了他一眼。

“线索指向其中一位是Nicholas Pine教授。”

“那是谁？听起来这么熟悉？”

Karl在他身后沉着脸开口  
“Nicholas Pine是Chris这次回去探望的叔叔。”

⋯⋯  
Chris躺在床上静静地感受仪器的震动，直到Nicholas博士打开门走了进来。

“情况不是很乐观。”Nicholas一脸严肃。  
“那剂春药大大的扰乱了你的身体秩序，现在改造药剂的功效已经是不确定性了。”

Chris的心猛地一下沉

“这是意味着药剂将会提前失效？”

“比那更糟。”  
“不确定性，就是我没办法检测出药剂的剩余作用时间。可能会在近期失效，也有可能坚持到十年之后失效。Chris你要做好准备了。”Nicholas将特效抑制剂递到他手中。

“⋯⋯”Nicholas的研究成果都有着强大的功效，这个抑制剂也不是之前市面上流通过得普通抑制剂。它可以完全抑制住omega的气息，甚至连发情期的信息素都能掩盖的严严实实的，但是也只是抑制的作用。

如果改造药剂失效，他的身体将完全变回omega，会受到Alpha信息素的影响，也会经历发情期⋯⋯Chris捏紧了抑制剂的瓶子

“我从进了军队那一天一直做好了这样的准备，我一直觉得我不怕了，只是近期出了意外。”Chris犹豫了一下和Nicholas说了与Zach成为伴侣的事情。

“你疯了吗？！在对方完全不知道你底细的情况下就和一个Alpha在一起！而且还是星盟的元帅？！你知道你自己有多危险吗！如果他知道了他会怎么做！”

“我控制不住我自己⋯⋯我没有忍住。”Chris捂住脸  
“当时我的脑海中回响着一句话，我也可以有人爱我，我也有机会得到幸福。我以为我至少有十年的时间去缓冲，处理这件事，可没想到变数这么快。”

Nicholas博士拍了拍他的肩膀  
“我知道你受了多大的煎熬和折磨，这不能怪你。只是你要尽快做准备了。抑制剂你一定要随身带好，而且⋯⋯”

“最近有星盟的人来拜访我，我想应该是改造药剂的事情暴露了，他们迟早会查到我们身上⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”  
“至于要不要和元帅说明，什么时候说明你的身份，由你自己决定。”

Nicholas揉了揉他的头

“Zachary元帅不是说喜欢的是你这个人吗，也许性别对他确实不重要呢。再说了药剂不是马上要失效了是不确定性，万一它坚持了十年呢⋯⋯”  
当然他和Chris都知道这都是假设。

Chris闭上眼，早在多年前选择药剂的那一刻他就已经无法回头了不是吗。

⋯⋯  
Zach背着手站在窗前，心里闪过千万种思绪。

Chris单身了将近一百年，不像他是找不到合适对象的不愿意将就，Chris就根本没有表现出求偶意向。

Chris不受信息素干扰。即使是他遇到发情期的omega都会被荷尔蒙所影响，可是Chris却完全不为所动。

Chris当时中了春药第一反应是逃跑不让其他人找到。宁愿选择跳海这种粗暴的方式都不愿意找人解决。  
虽然Zach没有表现出来，但是对于当晚Chris中了药没有来找他这件事，他是很耿耿于怀的。

现在⋯⋯一切就有了答案。

虽然还不能有实际的证据百分之百确定Chris就是使用了强制改造剂的omega，但Zach心中已经肯定了。

Karl看着那在黑暗中已经站了半个小时的身影，忍不住开口道  
“元帅。我相信Chris使用药剂的目的不是因为对星盟有异心，他对星盟所付出的你也都看在眼里，他绝对不会⋯”

“我当然相信Chris不是因为对星盟另有所图使用了药剂。只是⋯⋯我现在终于明白Chris说的omega也可怜的意思了⋯⋯”  
“他当时才十岁啊，十岁就使用了药剂，这对身体是多大的折磨。天又知道他一个omega后来是怎么在残酷的战场上摸爬滚打的坚持了下来⋯⋯而我却像个傻瓜一样总在他面前表现出对omega的鄙夷和不齿⋯⋯⋯”

“这不怪你。谁能想到Chris是一个omega，还是对自己那么狠的omega。”  
“从这点可以看出社会对omega确实存在着的不公，我们自以为保护好omega就是对他们的负责，可是如果Chris在表明了他是omega的情况下，即使他的才华和勇气都不打折扣，我们会让他加入星盟甚至坐到上校的位置吗？”

他们都知道是否定的答案。

“然而现在的情况真的是糟透了。元帅你居然派了Gary上校调查这件事情，你也知道他向来爱找Chris的麻烦。”

“我已经和他强调了这件事还没有确定下来不得和任何人透露。”Zach转过头眼里闪过一丝冷光。  
“如果他敢走露半点风声我绝对不会放过他，他应该还没有那个胆子。”

“现在，我得思考一下怎么处理这件事情能将对Chris的影响降到最小。Karl联系一下我父亲吧，我可能需要他的帮助。”

Karl瞪大了双眼  
“元帅你⋯⋯⋯⋯你居然要向Quinto将军寻求帮助？！”要知道好面子的Zach即使在在军队那段最困难的日子，都没有向家里开过口。

“现在凭我一人之力可没办法将这件事情妥善摆平。”涉及到Chris的事情他不想出一丝差错，这时候自己的面子又算什么？

“⋯⋯”Karl看着Zach坚定的脸，感觉自己心中的一块石头落了地。

Zach没有因为Chris的真实身份出现任何的动摇。虽然Zach没表现出来但是Karl能看出其实他是还有些高兴？！

Zach费尽两百年终于找到自己心仪的伴侣，本来以为要和一个Alpha渡过余生，可这个Alpha居然还是个omega。

作者唠叨：为了剧情的发展派派的药剂作用肯定是提前结束(ㅅ´ ˘ `)所以大家不要嫌弃狗血


	17. Chapter 17

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

Chris疲惫地处理着平板的公事，自从他回到星盟后一大堆未处理的任务等着他，还有Lord那个大摊子。  
他虚弱地靠在椅子上，虽然不想承认但是因为他的私人问题，工作效率至少下降了47%。每当他工作时候，暴露omega身份这个问题就会不自觉跳进他的脑海，他真是要被折磨的心力交瘁。

叮⋯⋯  
他看着通讯器上的讯息  
Chris，今晚一起晚餐吗？

他动了动手指：  
不了，晚上约了John他们。

Chris现在很不想看到Zach。  
他刚回来时有些担心星盟已经调查了强制改造剂的事情，并且怀疑到了他身上。可是看到Zach并没有异样的态度，他又把心放回了肚子里。然而又有新的问题干扰着他

Zach似乎时常尝试扑倒他，他觉得这不是他的错觉。

虽然之前Zach也经常会动手动脚的，但绝对没有现在这么夸张。如果不是因为Zach是个百分百的Alpha，Chris甚至都怀疑他到了发情期。

出去吃饭，下棋甚至是两个人在训练场近身搏击训练的时候，最后都会不自觉擦枪走火，还好最后Chris及时叫停。

Chris知道这是伴侣必须要经历的一步，可是不是现在，他还没做好准备和Zach挑明身份，如果现在一做到那一步一切就暴露了⋯⋯

可是长期拒绝下去Zach迟早会起疑心的，所以他现在只能能躲就躲。

⋯⋯

Zach也很郁闷。

前几天他和家里取得了联络，家里一片喜气洋洋的氛围差点将他淹死。之前Joe和Quinto夫妇说了他和一个Alpha在一起的事情之后他都不敢再和家里联络，怕面对Mrs Quinto装出来的以泪洗面和Mr Quinto真实的嫌弃。

Mrs Quinto还一边用纸巾擦着不存在的眼泪一边和他说什么只要开心就好，没有孙子她也不在意，不在意⋯⋯

这幅伤心的快断肠的样子是不在意吗？！

为了避免这个头痛的画面他都快半个月没和家里视讯。现在却传出了Chris是omega的可能，对于Mrs Quinto来说那就是个绝处逢生的好消息。于是她兴高采烈和Zach嘱咐怎么让omega开心，如果遇到omega发情期要怎么照顾omega，并且让Zach放心他们会努力想解决Chris身份的办法。

嗯，完全忽略了Chris使用药剂是违禁的这件事。

在Zach被Mrs Quinto的热情冲的晕乎乎的时候，Mr Quinto在旁边凉凉的声音却泼了他一盆冷水。

“你已经百分百确定Chris就是那个用药的omega了吗？”

“⋯⋯各个调查的指向和他的表现几乎可以有90%的几率肯定⋯⋯”

“那就是还没有确凿的证据？！那万一不是呢？”

“不可能不是吧，那剩下百分之十可以忽略⋯⋯”

“你先去最终确认了再说，我不想一切都准备好了结果却闹了个大乌龙。”Mr Quinto狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“我怎么最终确认啊？我难不成扒了他裤子看吗⋯⋯”Zach的声音在Quinto夫妇“不然呢”的眼神中小了下去。

唆使亲儿子去扒未来儿媳妇的裤子，嗯，算你们厉害。

⋯⋯  
Zach回头仔细想了想虽然说已经能完全确定Chris就是那个omega了，但万一呢，最后要是闹了个大笑话Chris也会打死他吧⋯⋯

于是Zach秉着“我这是验明正身”的思想数次尝试对Chris进行扑倒⋯⋯扒裤子。他敢承认他真的是为了正经事（也许有那么一丁点小心思）  
，可是难道方式不对？就算他迟钝他也能感觉到Chris现在把他当成猴急的色狼，有躲着他的趋势。

Zach仰天长叹。通过Chris这种明显拒绝的态度他可以百分之百确定Chris就是omega，可是实锤啊！！

不过Zach又想到Chris一会要和John上校他们聚会，Chris一个omega要和那么多Alpha一起？！还是几个没找到老婆的Alpha？那不是很危险！万一Chris突然发情了怎么办？！（你想多了）  
可是Chris和他们一起了那么多年要是做出大动作Chris会怀疑的。

如果跟踪Chris的话，啊呸，在暗处保护Chris的话被人认出来的几率是多大？  
⋯⋯  
当然最后Zach还是没有去暗中跟踪Chris，他派了他最“得力”的副官去帮他完成这一壮举，并要求Karl每五分钟给他汇报一次情况，不然就把他年假扣光。

Karl：不用扣我直接辞职还不行吗！！！

⋯⋯

星盟会所中

“captain你真是太厉害了，Gamma公主给你投怀送抱了甚至下了药你都不为所动！不”Simon一边拿着酒杯一边大呼小叫。  
“Gamma公主难道没有传言中那么美？captain你为什么不接受她啊！”

“闭嘴。你就不能关注一下重点吗？”Zoe狠狠地瞪了他一眼  
“captain你的身体没有因为药物受到影响吧？”  
“哦哦哦哦对！captain你的身体没事吧？我刚才那只是顺口一问。”Simon马上反应了过来。  
Chris没有理会他的两个耍宝的副官，转而面向John  
“我和元帅不在的时候星盟里面没有大事吧？”  
“大事没有，琐事倒是一堆。”John耸了耸肩  
“毕竟你们不在平常的公务就要分摊给我和Gary上校，而且整个星盟的安保负责就够让我受得了。不过话说回来Zach元帅好像给Gary分配了秘密任务。”

“秘密任务？”

“是的，似乎不是什么小事。但是元帅并没有透露一点风声出来。不过我相信如果不是因为你和元帅一起去了Lord，这个任务一定是交给你做的。”

Chris笑了笑，可是心底却很疑惑。Zach从来没和他提过这件事，私下也没有。

“captain Chris，既然今晚是放松就不要总把注意力放在公事上。”Anton插话  
“这样气氛又严肃了”

“我的错。”Chris笑了笑  
“今晚所有的费用都算到我账上，尽管点别客气。”

“captain原来你之前还没打算请客啊⋯⋯”

⋯⋯

Karl躲在沙发后努力地听清他们的谈话，试图不引起旁边人异样的眼光。

他一边给Zach发送讯息一边咬牙切齿地咒骂着下班时间还强制自己“加班”的倒霉上司。

我只是个副官不是感情咨询师不是保姆不是厨师更不是侦探！！

拍张照片。

Karl简直要怒吼了

我努力不暴露踪迹都这么困难了你还想让我拍照？！

“Chris上校。”  
一阵突兀的嗓音打断了他们本来还热烈的气氛，所有人回头看到来人脸上的笑容瞬间就僵了下来。

“Gary上校。”Chris冷淡不失礼貌地打了个招呼。

“之前听说了你在Lord的遭遇，深表慰问，你的身体状况如何？”

Zoe和Simon在Chris身后交换了一个眼神

Zoe：他什么时候变这么客气了？  
Simon：就是啊我以为他来炫耀他的任务的。

“承蒙关心，现在已经完全康复了。”虽然同样惊讶Gary忽然转变的态度，但Chris却丝毫没有在脸上表现出来

“这一杯敬你。”Gary端起酒杯  
“希望Chris上校你在以后的任务不要再出现这样的意外了。”

“⋯⋯谢谢Gary上校你的好意。”Chris端起酒杯和他碰了一下。

在他们碰杯的那一刹那Gary勾出一只手指在Chris手心滑了一下。

Chris瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，脸色一下子沉了下来。Gary朝他笑了笑，带着深意的看了他一眼转身走了。

“怎么了captain？”Zoe看着脸色难看的Chris，可她并没有看到Gary做了什么事情。

“⋯⋯没事。”Chris忍下了那种不舒服的感觉，包括刚才Gary走前看他的眼神让他格外的惊悚。

他将酒杯里的液体一饮而尽。

⋯⋯

Karl瘫倒在沙发上。他在这两个小时发了几十条内容相似的讯息和照片，无聊的他真的想打滚仰天长啸！为了不暴露他甚至连喝的都不敢点！

这时候他看到Chris进了洗手间，赶快拿起手机敲字

Chris进了洗手间我要跟进去吗？

不到一分钟便传来了回复

你敢。

Karl：%&＊⋯⋯%

⋯⋯

Chris洗了把脸，他实在受不了Zoe他们那些无聊的助兴游戏，可又不忍心扫他们的兴，只能逃到洗手间来舒一口气。

他拍了拍镜子里那张微微泛红的脸，凉水的洗涤让他脸上的温度稍微降了点。这时候他听到有人进来的声音，但他没有理会。

然后他听到来人进门后锁门的声音，他猛地转过头。

Gary。

作者唠叨：只要Alpha有器官结，所以如果脱了裤子看到没有的话就是omega。


	18. Chapter 18

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

Chris阴沉着脸开了口  
“Gary上校，你这是什么意思？”  
“我没有什么恶意啊，这是想和你交流一下感情”  
“我不觉得我需要和你有除了工作以外的交流。”  
“因为我们以前针锋相对？所以我是来道歉的，Chris以前对你那么不友善真是失礼了。”  
“我从没在意过。”Chris淡淡的说  
“如果你只是说这个没必要特意跑过来说，而且这个场合也不适宜。”  
“我不觉得Chris你会在除了工作以外的场合和我单独见面。”  
“那倒是，即使现在你也不该锁上门。”  
Chris转身去打开门锁  
“这样会给其他想要使用洗手间的⋯⋯”  
手臂上突然传来剧烈的力道将他拉了回去  
“你干什么！！”Chris的火气被激了起来，他猛的抽回自己的手。

“Chris我真的是诚心诚意的想和你搞好关系。”Gary眼神灼热的看着他，Chris感觉彷佛被蛇舔了一口一样恶心。

“不要用那么恶心的眼神看着我！我不是你那些beta omega情人们！”Chris咬牙切齿地说

可你是一个omega。  
自从知道Chris可能是一个omega后，Gary之前对他的敌意消失的无影无踪，这就是性别差异的影响？

毕竟长成Chris这样漂亮的omega，却又那么的有能力。征服这样一个倔强又厉害的omega，想到Chris那双冷漠的冰蓝色眼睛带着水汽在他身下喘息的样子⋯⋯Gary觉得整个人都沸腾了！

可是Zachary元帅严厉警告他不能走露一丝风声，至少是做到上校的人他也没那么精虫上脑，于是他忍了下来。刚才他看到Chris一个人进了洗手间，一个想法在他脑海中形成，他就跟了进来⋯⋯

现在吃不到占点便宜也是好的。毕竟以后Chris迟早要暴露，说不定他可以⋯⋯

Gary忍不住凑到Chris脖子后面嗅着那莫须有的omega气息，如果没有药剂的作用这里将多么甜美⋯⋯

Chris极力克制自己不将Gary的鼻子揍歪，他不想在这种公共场合传出两个星盟高官打架的丑闻，而且理由是⋯⋯疑似性骚扰？他不会主动和别人说出这种丢人的事情，所以他只能克制住自己的暴力冲动

可是当他感觉到脖子后面呼来的热气时，他还是爆发了出来，猛的揪住Gary的衣领将他重重的摔到墙上，可是Gary却顺势抓住了他的手⋯⋯

Karl等了半天都没看到Chris出来，心下奇怪，然而在刚才他给Zach传讯息的时候并没有看到后来Gary闪了进去。

Karl又等了一会Chris还是没有出来，  
不会是吃坏肚子还是吐了吧？怎么回事？这时他收到讯息

快去洗手间！！

Karl猛的起身，跑到洗手间却发现门被锁了。他的心猛的下沉，赶紧用力拍门试图呼唤里面的人

⋯⋯

“⋯⋯放手！”Chris咬牙切齿地挤出这两个字，拳头猛的朝Gary肚子上砸去。即使已经气的快冒烟了，但是理智还是提醒他不能在明显的地方留下伤痕。

“⋯⋯”Gary闷哼一声默默地承受了攻击。他的计划就是不还手，到时候外人看到完好无损的Chris和伤痕累累的他肯定会将焦点放到Chris身上，到时候只要他咬定Chris和他不和，他相信Chris不会说出真实原因⋯⋯

想到这里他一只手猛的抚上Chris挺翘的臀部使劲的揉捏了几下，另一只抓住Chris的下巴，朝着那红润的唇瓣吻去⋯⋯

这无疑彻底引爆了Chris的怒火，他顾不上什么纪律也顾不上这是什么场合了，忽略了门外激烈的敲门声，他现在只想给这个占自己便宜的混蛋狠狠地教训。Chris一拳砸歪了Gary凑近的脸，然后将他踹翻在地，拳头如雨点般砸到他身上⋯⋯

Karl听到里面传来模糊的震动，可是却没有人来应门，他暗骂了一声赶快去找会所的负责人

⋯⋯

“这是我第一次看到你失去冷静，Chris。”即使鼻血流了满脸Gary还是不畏惧地说着邪恶的话  
“你动怒的时候眼睛更蓝了，看你这幅气喘的样子让我想到如果把你压在身下⋯⋯”

“你给我闭嘴！！”Chris暴怒地又给了他一巴掌

“你这恶心的蛀虫！平常你的私生活再混乱和我都没关系！可是你不该把这种恶心的事情做到你同僚身上！”

“我是很想做我的同僚⋯⋯”

Chris气的满脸通红，他怒吼一声再次准备砸下拳头⋯⋯

可是这时候门被打开了

“我的上天啊你们这是干什么！！”  
Karl一进来看到Gary满脸是血地躺在地上，而Chris一手掐着他的脖子，另一只手成拳头正准备砸下去。

Karl赶快冲上去拉开Chris  
“你疯了吗！在大庭广众下殴打另一个上校！就算他做错了什么”也要在别人看不到的地方打啊⋯⋯

“Chris⋯⋯”Gary在地上虚弱咳了咳  
“我是真的想和你和好，之前都是我不对⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”Chris看着颠倒是非的Gary气的双眼发红。头脑逐渐冷静下来的他发现跌入了Gary的圈套，除非他说出真实原因是Gary对他实施性骚扰，不然没有理由可以解释他公认对Gary实施暴力的原因，可是⋯⋯他没办法说出口

“天啊⋯⋯”闻讯赶来的Zoe一伙人呆住了几秒，他们不知道为什么一向沉稳冷静的captain为什么一下子做出在公共场合殴打同级这种事情，虽然Gary是很讨人厌但是⋯⋯

John最先反应过来，赶快过去扶起Gary，并且叫Anton联络医疗部。

“Chris⋯⋯这是怎么回事⋯⋯”Karl担心地看着他，如果没有合理的解释殴打同级可不是什么小事情，搞不好是要被停职降级⋯⋯

Chris喘着粗气死死地盯着Gary一言不发。

⋯⋯

“赶快疏散周围围观的人群，立马将Gary上校送到医疗部”一阵低沉的嗓音在他们响起

“迅速撤离，不要让这件事扩散”Karl目瞪口呆看着突然出现的Zach

元帅你也太快了吧⋯⋯还有你怎么知道这里出大事了？自从他刚才开始敲门开始都没来得及给Zach讯息。

“Chris上校，你跟我回去。”Zach看着不远处气的身体发抖的人儿，恨不得马上把他搂紧怀里安慰。

“⋯⋯”Chris一言不发地跟上Zach的脚步。

一进到车里，Zach就紧紧地抱住Chris

“这不怪你，Chris”  
“⋯⋯你都不知道发生了什么事情，你怎么知道不是我的错”Chris在他怀里渐渐地平静了下来。  
“⋯⋯”Zach没说话只是手更用力了。  
“不是Gary说他想和我求和而我不肯，至于真实原因，我不想说。”  
“我会帮你解决的，Chris相信我，我会保护好你的。”  
“你怎么保护我？殴打同僚可是大错，大家都看到Gary满身是血而我却一点伤都没有。”

“相信我。我是你的伴侣我会保护好你的。”Zach转过他的头盯着他的眼睛认真的说。

“⋯⋯”Chris没有说话，可是飘忽的眼神代表了他的答案。

⋯⋯

将Chris送回住所并且再三地安慰了他以后Zach回到了自己的住处。

一关上门他释放出刚才自己强忍的怒气，猛的将桌上的杯子砸到地上。

Gary。

他怎么敢对Chris起邪心？！在他再三警告了后还敢发生这样的事情，以为他拿他没办法吗？

这次是Gary失算了。

Zach脱下手表打开平板，那就别怪他不客气了。

⋯⋯

作者唠叨：我低估了字数⋯⋯Gary这里没法用一章半章就打发了，肉估计还要一两章  
∑ (´△｀)？！为了弥补遗憾这几天我努力做到日更尽快吃肉，而且我今天更的这么早！！zqq为什么能这么快赶到又会怎么英雄救美请看下期


	19. Chapter 19

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

 

Chris意料之中的来自元老会的审议通知没有收到，可是突然曝光的Gary上校的淫靡的私生活史却引起了公众的关注。

Gary和大量的beta和一部分omega有过感情肉体上的纠葛，这让公众不禁质疑他的道德问题，站在高位就有权玩弄其他平民的感情吗？尤其是现在数目还稀缺的omega。

更劲爆的是没几天又爆出Gary上校企图将魔爪伸向同级的Pine上校，当然在还没得逞的时候就被暴揍了，这件事情才真正引爆了公众。

这种连同为Alpha的同僚都不放过的精虫，怎么胜任星盟上校这么重要的位置，尤其对象还是民意极高的Pine上校，实在是不能忍！虽然Pine上校的容貌确实很漂亮，但是对一个Alpha公然调戏这真是太失礼了！于是Chris暴揍Gary的行为不但没有受到任何惩罚，反而被不少群众称赞和支持。

至于Gary上校，在民众这么强烈的反对下只能卸了上校的职位，并且在Zach特别的关照下将他调去了偏远星系。

当然临行前Zach找了Gary进行了特别谈话，一方面假惺惺地他的所作所为表示深感痛心，一方面还暗示他如果改正态度良好会很快把他调回来（做梦去吧，这是唬你的。）  
当然目的是诱导Gary绝对不要再透露半点Chris的消息，即使到了偏远星系也不行。  
然而Gary还被蒙在鼓里，真的以为元帅是为他可惜，他保证自己会改过自新不会透露之前调查的一丝风声。

Karl看着自家上司的腹黑劲不禁为Gary默默地哀悼了一把。  
⋯⋯  
Zach坐在办公桌后面心情很好。虽然当时Gary调戏Chris的事情让他差点气爆了，但好在Chris并没被占到多少便宜，而且Gary受到了惩罚还被调到那么远的地方。短期内他也不用担心Chris身份暴露的问题，真是一石多鸟的好办法~

这次他解决的这么完美，Chris不知道会是什么反应！害羞？兴奋？崇拜？不知道他讨点奖励可不可以，比如说脱裤子⋯⋯验身！

Karl站在旁边无语的看着自家元帅一脸荡漾的情景，突然想到一个被他忽略的疑问

“元帅你当时是怎么在第一时间及时赶到现场的？又是怎么知道门里面发生的情况的？”

“这个⋯⋯只能说你家上司英明神勇，料事如神⋯⋯”

砰！

猛的开门声吓了他一大跳。Chris风尘仆仆地走了进来。

虽然平时Chris也是不敲门就进来，但今天看起来怎么⋯⋯不太正常？

“Chris~你来了？”Zach赶紧调整情绪坐正了身子

Chris走进来抱着双手面无表情的看着他

“⋯⋯”为什么Chris不娇羞不兴奋也不崇拜，看上去还不太高兴？！

“Chris，你不用害怕了，Gary不久后就会被调职，你也不会受到任何惩罚”Zach摆出深情款款的样子

“这都是我应该做的，身为你的伴侣⋯⋯”

“你是怎么知道当时的情况的？”Chris打断他的话面无表情的问  
“你怎么知道当时Gary尝试对我进行骚扰？”

“⋯⋯我，我⋯⋯猜测的，毕竟Chris让你难以启齿的事情再结合Gary的作风所以我推断⋯⋯”

“你什么时候猜测这么准了？”

Zach在Chris的注目下感觉后背起了冷汗

“我真的是猜测⋯⋯然后去套Gary的话谁知道我猜中⋯⋯”

啪！

Chris猛的摘下手表甩到他面前

“这个你怎么解释？”

“解释什么⋯⋯这不是Chris你叔叔送你的⋯⋯你很喜欢的手表吗”Zach硬着头皮瞟了一眼旁边疑惑的Karl，觉得自己估计要暴露了，他真后悔刚才没让Karl出去，一会多了个人看他笑话

Chris不理他拿起手表飞快的将手表的地盘拆了下来，从里面取出一片小东西

“你别告诉我这个是我手表自带的。”

Zach：⋯⋯  
Karl：⋯⋯

沉默了半晌，Zach颤颤的开了口  
“我能解释吗⋯⋯”  
“不用解释，理由无外乎是自从上次Lord那次意外你担心我的安全所以装了这个以防万一嘛。”

“⋯⋯”本来就是嘛⋯⋯Zach觉得他还可以补救一下

“我没有一直开着⋯⋯只有当你不和我在一起或者你独自外出的时候才会打开⋯你怎么发现的⋯”

“你知道当时情况这件事本来就让人怀疑，仔细想一下就知道了，靠推断这种理由我会相信吗？”Chris居高临下的看着他  
“我随身佩戴的东西只有手表，本来我只是拆开看一下，谁知道真中了呢”

Zach的头都快缩到桌子下面了

“变态。”Chris盯着他看了几秒冷哼了一声转身走了出去，一想到被Zach不声不响不知道地给自己装了跟踪器他就气不打一处来

砰！

“⋯⋯？！Karl？！我没听错吧！Chris不但没夸我他还骂了我？！”

Karl也凉凉地看了他一眼  
“元帅你真是变态。居然给伴侣安装跟踪窃听器。”

“⋯⋯”  
“那不是窃听器！！是定位器带监视功能而已！！万一Chris药剂突然失效发情又像上次那样躲起来怎么办！！况且我真的是特殊情况才开监听的！就那天一次！如果没有它怎么把当时的录音留下来做证据！⋯⋯你不要用这种眼神看我好吗！！”

“⋯⋯你那天晚上为什么突然打开监听？”

“⋯⋯Chris和一群Alpha出去！他们毕竟是纯Alpha啊！”

“⋯⋯”

“都说了别那样看着我！！”

⋯⋯  
然而之后的Chris半个月都没怎么理过他

约吃饭-拒绝  
约下棋-拒绝  
约散步-拒绝  
约视讯-接受-不是公事？-拒绝

“元帅，这样下去估计等到Chris药剂失效你都没法验证。”

“少说风凉话！你以为我不想啊！现在有什么办法。”

“霸王硬上弓吧元帅”

“你胡说什么呢？！”Zach差点被呛到，虽然他心动了一点点，可是Chris现在是Alpha体质，保不准把他揍得和Gary一样然后一年不理他。

“再这样拖下去万一Chris的药剂提前失效了呢，完全确认了你才好着手准备。而且我又不是叫你那种硬上弓”Karl翻了个白眼

“我最近知道一种酒是由数种高纯度酒精调制的，基本一杯就能倒，你把Chris灌醉然后办正事。元帅记住只能办正事，不然Chris酒醒了你就解释不清了。”

“⋯⋯真要这样吗⋯⋯”

“Mrs Quinto在过去一已经打了六十多次电话了⋯⋯”

“可Chris现在不理我怎么办⋯⋯”

“自己想办法！”

“？！”

⋯⋯

Zach最后硬着头皮以三个月纪念日这种扯淡的理由邀请Chris共进晚餐，出乎他意料的是Chris居然答应了。  
⋯⋯

Chris知道Zach是为了他好，虽然方式不太对，可Gary那件事情也确实帮到他了不是吗。况且晾了Zach这么久他的气也消的差不多了，不过今天还是要和Zach好好说清楚以后不准给他安这种乱七八糟的东西，他又不是柔弱的omega不需要这种随时都保护，即使以后变回omega他也是最强大的omega

Chris来到Zach的住处，一进门就看到灯光全被调到昏暗的20%，餐桌上和周围都摆满了小蜡烛，甚至还撒了玫瑰花瓣。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”不得不说这些对于Chris还是很受用的，不过出口的话却变成了

“干嘛整这些磨磨唧唧的东西，我又不是小娘们omega”

“⋯⋯”Zach觉得以后Chris恢复成omega一定要好好调教一下他的性格（你想的真美）

“三个月纪念日我只是想给你一个美好的回忆，顺便对上次的事我真诚的歉意。”Zach为Chris脱下外套放好，并为他拉开椅子，现在这些服务生的事他越做越顺手了。

“⋯⋯之前一个月两个月的时候也没看你整出什么纪念日啊”Chris疑惑地在桌子旁坐下，停顿了一会  
“说道上次的事情，我也还没有向你道谢。虽然你方式有问题，但是到底为我解了围，你的错误不能掩盖你的功劳，谢谢你。”

Zach听了脸马上笑开了花

“Chris你不再生我气就是对我最大的感谢了，我们开始用餐？”

⋯⋯  
整个晚餐过程意外的和谐，幽暗的环境，暧昧的氛围，静静流淌的古典乐，Chris和他柔和的交谈⋯⋯对比之前一个月的鸡飞狗跳，Zach简直感动的要流泪了。

不过想到接下来要做的事情Zach又紧张又兴奋，他努力表现出自然的样子。

“Chris接下来到重头戏了，让你尝一尝我亲自调制的酒。”Zach起身走到厨房

“你什么时候会自己调制酒了？”

“这是专门为你学的”Zach一边在玻璃杯里倒出红色的液体

“⋯⋯”Chris看着玻璃杯里的液体，看着和普通的酒也没什么差别嘛，不过他一喝进嘴里，双眼瞬间发亮了

很特别，很好喝。

“是不是很棒？”Zach得意地笑了，快倒啊快倒啊⋯⋯他喝了口自己杯子里的酒，嗯他的杯子里就是普通的红酒。

“真的很好喝。这是我喝过最特别的酒！”Chris满足的两个眼睛眯的弯弯的，他饮尽了杯子里的液体

“再来一杯”

“⋯⋯”Zach看着依旧神采奕奕的Chris，心下有不好的预感⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“Zach，今天这顿晚餐最成功的就是这个酒了”  
“⋯⋯”Zach看着已经喝了五杯还依旧屹立的Chris已经不想说话了，Karl这个骗子说好的一杯倒呢？！

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“再来一杯”  
“你不能再喝了，就算好喝那也是酒不能过量”  
“我不管我就是要嘛～”  
“⋯Chris⋯？”Chris的语气引起了Zach的注意，他这时候才发现因为灯光昏暗的缘故，Chris的脸早就红彤彤的，眼睛也失去了焦距

所以这算不算醉了？⋯⋯为什么没睡着？

他走过去想扶起Chris，可是Chris却猛地吊在他身上

“⋯⋯Zach，你说你是不是想故意灌醉我⋯⋯”

“你胡说什么呢？我看你是真的喝醉了”Zach脸不红心不跳的说着慌，他搂紧Chris的腰，将他抱起准备放到沙发上

“我看你还是先休息一⋯⋯”Zach抱着他刚走到沙发边上，谁知道身上的Chris猛的发力，两人双双扑倒在沙发上

“别装了，你眼里那些情绪我还看不出来，你就差直接扑我身上了”Chris嘟囔着爬起来然后猛的压到Zach身上，居高临下地看着他

“说，你是不是想要我”

“⋯⋯”Zach躺在沙发上看着坐在他身上的Chris，喉咙动了动，他第一次看到Chris露出这么⋯⋯非Alpha的情绪，真是太诱人了，只不过现在他俩位置不太对⋯⋯

“我当然想要你”Zach的声音带着沙哑，扶在Chris腰际的手慢慢向里滑⋯⋯

“想要？不给你”Chris在他身上笑着摇了摇，跨腿准备离开他

Zach猛的起身将Chris按住压进沙发里，捧着他的脸狠狠地吻住

“这可就由不得你了⋯⋯”

作者唠叨：这章比较长？？可以保证下章真的到肉了。之前说可能狗血，st13的项链跟踪器梗让我总是忍不住想放到派派身上会怎样，觉得雷的请自行避雷(..◜ᴗ◝..)庆哥是真的担心派才安上的不是变态狂，也只把监听开了一次。还有Gary被调走了少了一个上校谁会接任他的位置呢 


	20. Chapter 20

幽暗的客厅里满是喘息和啧啧的亲吻声音。Zach狠狠的吸吮着Chris的嘴唇，浓浓的酒香交缠在两人的齿唇间，唾液从两人的嘴角流下

Zach看着身下逐渐软下去，双眼越来越迷离的Chris，神智一下子拉了回来。不行！他只是为了验证Chris到底是不是omega的，况且Chris现在是不清醒的，他们不能继续下去⋯⋯

想到这里Zach猛的离开Chris的嘴唇，拉出一条暧昧的银丝，他站起身来大口喘着粗气，努力使自己平静下来。然后抱起Chris走到卧室，他一会验证完就直接让Chris睡觉⋯⋯

然而想象和现实总是有差距的，怀里还没完全失去意识的Chris在他怀里拱了拱猛的占据了主动权，于是他们现在又在床上滚成一团了⋯⋯

Zach想只要他不做到最后一步也不在Chris身上留下痕迹，也许这样Chris第二天就什么都不会发现。

嗯，他就看看，摸一摸绝对不干别的。然而这个念头在接下来的一段时间让他受尽了折磨

两个人彷佛世界末日一样不要命的热吻，Zach紧紧地箍着Chris的头，因为不清醒Chris在他脸上印满了口水，可他顾不了那么多了。突然Zach感觉后背如触电一样狠狠地战栗了一下，Chris的手不知道什么时候伸进了他的衣服用羽毛般的力道在他尾椎处轻轻拂过

“你这个小坏蛋⋯⋯”Zach咬牙切齿的说，准备给Chris一点颜色看看，他的手刚想大力扯开Chris的衣服，突然想到要是衣扣都掉了Chris明天一定会发现，于是他只能压住邪火轻轻的一粒一粒解开扣子。

Chris顺从地任他将衬衫脱了，露出了白皙精瘦但是结实的上身。Zach看着身下难得这么温顺的人儿，下身的欲望硬的发疼，他急切的啃上那形状优美的脖颈，但是却又在离脖子一公分的时候停下，生生的收住了牙齿，变成轻吻

Zach顺着Chris脖颈的曲线舔舐到肩膀，浓浓的酒香更让他迷醉，但是小心翼翼的力道让他忍得难受。他更想像野兽一样狠狠地在Chris身上狠狠的印上他的痕迹，让深红的吻痕印满Chris白皙的酮体，他想狠狠的进入Chris，干到Chris带着哭腔求他

Zach吸住Chris颈后的一块皮肉，那里omega的腺体，虽然现在一点omega信息素的味道都没有，但Zach彷佛闻到那甜美的味道。如果他的牙齿刺破这里，是不是Chris就永远属于他了⋯⋯然而最终Zach也只是轻轻的啄了一口那里，听到Chris闷哼一声，他又愤愤的啃了啃Chris的嘴唇然后坐起身。Chris哼唧两下翻过身抱着枕头闭上了眼睛，赤裸的肌肤和床单的直接接触让他很舒服

“⋯⋯”  
Zach怎么觉得吃了Chris豆腐之后他变得更难受了？他垂头丧气的去解开Chris的皮带去办“正事”，当他脱到内裤时还是放慢了动作，他屏住呼吸脱掉Chris最后一层遮蔽，看到那根干净漂亮的性器弹了出来

没有结。

虽然是意料之中的事情但是Zach还是感觉到一股狂喜从他的心中涌了起来，他狠狠地亲了一口Chris，然后准备帮他把衣服穿好，可是⋯⋯嗯他摸几下应该没关系吧

Zach像着魔一样伸手握住了那根omega性器，泛着淡淡的粉色，因为刚才激烈的亲吻已经完全挺立起来，前段还可疑的流出了一滴液体⋯⋯Zach猛的掰开Chris的双腿，抬高双腿欣赏着他浑圆的臀部，每次Chris走在前面的时候，他盯着那被军裤包裹的挺翘臀部，总会幻想去掉那层屏障会是怎样的美景⋯

他将Chris的腿分到最开，看到了隐藏在双臀中间的小洞⋯⋯

Zach喘着粗气解开了自己的裤子，他挤到Chris的双腿中间，紧紧搂住Chris倒在床上，他的性器在Chris的大腿内侧不住的摩擦，两只手使劲的揉捏着两瓣饱满的臀肉。他胡乱的在Chris脸上亲吻着，本来已经迷迷糊糊失去意识的Chris因为这激烈的动作睁开了双眼

“⋯⋯”Zach看着近在咫尺的蓝眼睛吓得不敢呼吸，不过看着那没有焦距的双眼Zach知道他还没清醒，又放下了心来

Zach在Chris大腿内蹭了数下就停止了，再继续下去会留下痕迹，这个地方留下痕迹不用说Chris都会知道他干了什么，可是经过刚才的激情他的下身已经硬的发疼了，什么都做不了他真是要发疯了！

也许⋯⋯？我可以用其他方式解决？Zach起身将Chris搂紧怀里让他坐在自己的大腿上，握着Chris的双手握住自己的性器

“亲爱的，帮帮我好吗”Zach在Chris耳边吹着气，低哑着嗓音诱导着他，双手带着Chris的手在性器上滑动起来

“⋯⋯”Chris睁大眼睛看着四只手的动作，他伸出手好奇的碰了碰阴茎顶端的结  
看到他的动作Zach笑了起来，在他耳边吹气“这是你没有的Alpha性器结，因为这样我才确定你是我的omega，以后我操你的时候它会撑开你的生殖腔，然后在里面成结射精，让你完全标记成为我的人⋯⋯”

Chris似乎被他露骨的话刺激到了，整个身体开始泛红呈现出动人的颜色，手却逐渐主动的撸动起来，用力捏紧了Zach的欲望

“呃⋯你轻点⋯”强烈的快感向Zach袭来，他松开了Chris的手，一只手将Chris紧紧搂在怀里，另一只手滑倒Chris胸前暧昧的揉捏那粒凸起

Chris的手抖了一下，然后像泄愤一样更用力的捏紧了手中的性器，快速的上下撸动

“⋯⋯”Zach狠狠地在Chris看不到的肩膀后面啃了一口，闭着眼睛享受着Chris双手带来的不一样的快感

渐渐的他觉得他快要到了，他舔舐着Chris的后背一边用力蹂躏着Chris的乳尖。这时候Chris回头看了他一眼，迷离的双眼带着无尽的风情，嘴角扬起的笑容带着一丝的邪气

还没等Zach反应过来，Chris加快了手里的速度，他用指尖狠狠地擦过头部的马眼，然后挣脱出Zach的怀抱，低下头猛的将硕大的性器含在嘴里

“呃⋯⋯⋯⋯”因为性器过于粗大Chris只勉强的吞下了头部，牙齿不避免地撞到了粗大的结，Zach吃痛地闷哼了一声，本来快要到达顶峰的快感一下子弱了下来，他赶紧伸手去掰住Chris的下巴

“宝贝轻点轻点，你还是吐出来吧”Zach很怕迷糊的Chris一不下心下嘴一咬⋯⋯

Chris似乎听懂了他的话，停下动作准备退出来，可是在嘴膨胀的性器过于巨大，粗大的结卡在他嘴里让他无法吐出来。Chris睁大了眼睛带着委屈看着Zach，然而这无辜的眼神却引的Zach欲火更盛，性器胀的更大⋯⋯

似乎感觉到嘴里性器的变化，Chris开始尝试用嘴巴来回吞吐那根欲望，舌尖总是不自觉的舔过顶端的敏感处，双手也没有停下，跟着嘴巴的频率来回撸动

Zach感觉自己真是既痛苦又带着强烈的快感，因为Chris的牙齿还是会生涩的碰到他。随着节奏越来越快，他不禁呻吟出声。似乎感觉到了他的感受，Chris加重了手中的力道，他突然含着那粗大的顶端狠狠地一吸⋯⋯

“呃⋯⋯”这突如其来的刺激Zach提前到达了高潮，他颤抖的将精液全部射到了Chris的嘴里

“Chris你⋯⋯你倒是很有天赋嘛”Zach咬牙切齿地看着趴在他腿上一脸无辜的Chris，来不及吐出的白浊沿着Chris的嘴角流出，Chris依旧对着他邪恶的笑了一下，然后伸出舌头将他性器上遗留的白色液体舔舐掉⋯⋯

Zach被这幅场景刺激的又有了感觉，他深吸一口气，努力克制自己把这个小妖精按到身下狠狠操的冲动

喝醉了的Chris简直就是一个小恶魔，一个折磨人又让人没办法的小恶魔。如果他清醒的时候有喝醉时候一半热情那还有多好

Zach拿着毛巾将不安分的Chris的脸和嘴角擦干净，强制地带着他去浴室清理了下，当然在浴室也没少吃一下豆腐，但是还得控制不要在Chris身上留下任何罪证实在是太难过了。

Zach把床单都清理好，然后把换上睡衣的Chris抱进去，这时候的Chris倒是完全安分下来了，安安静静的闭着眼睛估计一觉醒来又恢复成那个冷面傲娇嘴硬的上校。

Zach轻轻抚着Chris的嘴唇叹了一口气，释放了一次他不但没有很满足反而觉得更加心痒，什么时候他才能真正的占有Chris，将他狠狠地打上自己的印记？不过至少确定Chris就是他的omega了，和他共度一生为他生儿育女的最棒的omega⋯⋯突然Zach想到什么一样，把Chris翻过身来褪下他的睡裤，在那圆润的翘臀上狠狠地咬了一口。  
他看着上面留下的红色咬痕露出牙齿笑了，这样也算暂时印记？而且这个地方Chris还发现不了。

暂时得到一点安慰的元帅满意的抱着Chris躺回床上⋯⋯

⋯⋯

Chris从剧烈的头痛中醒来，他感觉自己难受的要爆炸了，这大概是他活了快一百岁第一次宿醉？之前步步谨慎，他从来不会放任自己喝醉酒，现在⋯⋯该死的Zach！他按着脑袋呻吟地坐起了身，眯着眼睛打量着四周

这是Zach的卧室？！他动了下身子没有任何不适，应该没有和Zach发生什么。他冲到镜子前，看到自己被换上了睡衣，但是脖子肩膀都是干干净净的没有任何“可疑”的痕迹，是Zach帮他换的衣服？？他有没有发现自己的秘密？

这时房门开了，他看到Zach端着托盘走了进来。

“Chris你醒了？”Zach笑的很正经  
“快坐回床上，我要像电视里一样为你把早餐端到床上。”

Chris坐到床上，犹豫了一下开口  
“你⋯⋯”  
“啊Chris你都不记得昨天的事情了吗？”Zach一边在床上架起小桌子

“昨晚我和你说那个酒很烈不能多喝，可是你一直要求再来一杯，我又不好拒绝你”Zach几句就把自己的关系撇的干干净净，完全忘了是自己撺掇Chris喝酒这件事

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Chris忘了昨天喝到第七杯还是第八杯的时候就失去了后面的意识

“结果喝到后面你就开始醉了，吐了自己一身，我想帮你可你坚持要自己洗澡，于是我就给你我的睡衣先换上。毕竟就算是伴侣我也要尊重你的意见。”如果Karl在这一定会大骂他无耻

“⋯⋯我吐了自己一身？！”Chris捂住眼睛，完了自己的形象在Zach面前完全崩塌了。这时候Chris已经完全忘了他刚醒的时候要问什么

“Chris你不用担心，你醉酒的样子很可爱”Zach努力憋笑看着Chris冷漠的面孔露出一丝裂痕，很好他完全转移了Chris的注意力。

“⋯⋯也许我们近期还是不要见面了”

“⋯⋯得了吧Chris，以后我们可是要一直一起生活的人，让我看到你喝醉的一面又算的了什么”Zach将托盘摆到小桌子上

“请享用，早餐也是我亲手做的，虽然可能没那么美味，但是至少可以不让你拉肚子”

Chris挑了挑眉看了眼前的半熟煎蛋和热牛奶，一直在一起，真的可以吗⋯⋯

Chris喝了一口牛奶，发现是他喜欢的加了糖的甜牛奶，之前每次和Zach吃饭时他都会习惯的给牛奶加糖，没想到Zach注意到了这个小细节。

“Lord派遣的精英们马上就要到了，虽说将这个任务交给我，你不准备为我参谋一下吗？”

Zach盯着Chris的嘴角的牛奶，想到昨晚Chris舔舐着他欲望的迷离模样⋯⋯

“哦，是。”

“⋯⋯”是什么是！你听清楚我说什么了吗！真是的！Chris用力地切开一块煎蛋放进嘴里

“味道怎么样”反应过来的Zach咳了一声想努力想挽回自己的失态

Chris默默地吐出嘴里的蛋壳

“如果不加料味道应该会更好。”

Zach突然很怀念醉酒后那只软萌的小恶魔Chris，也许他应该再去找Karl要一些这种酒。

 

作者唠叨：我就看看不碰，我就摸摸不进去，我就进去不动（捂脸！）。好了肉炖完了，如果好吃你们就好好享用，如果不好吃( ⸝⸝⸝⁼̴́⌄⁼̴̀⸝⸝⸝)反正这次都吃了将就一下下次我再努力的炖。


	21. Chapter 21

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

 

当然Zach最后没能要到酒，Karl痛心疾首地说什么一次犯罪成瘾果然是真的，让他很不满，他和Chris未来是合法的伴侣，他享受的是合法权益！然而Karl还是死活不答应

Zach甚至想他要不要和Chris坦诚他知道他身份的事实算了，不然谁知道他什么时候才能拥有Chris，几个月他都嫌长万一是几年呢！然而最终这种想法还是被Joe拦截了下来，毕竟他们还没有完全解决好这件事如果出了岔子那可不得了。

Zach看着办公桌对面一脸严肃处理公事的Chris，觉得很憋屈，果然Chris一清醒他们又恢复成了这种“正经柏拉图式”的恋爱关系。他想念Chris的热情邪恶还有，翘屁股！

“空出来的上校位置你怎么看？”Chris从平板里抬起头

“你觉得能让Lord的人担任这个职位？”

“说实话同是abo人类，Lord的发展不见得比帝国差，他们的科技经济有些方面甚至超过了帝国的发展。”Zach也拿起手里的平板

“而且现在星盟高层的位置中帝国已经占了三个，如果重新再提拔一位帝国将领保不准被人质疑帝国的垄断专制。”

“所以再认命的上校是Lord人是比较妥当的选择？”

Zach点了点头  
“一方面可以拉拢他们，让他们最大程度地效命于星盟，另一方面以现在的格局就算提拔他们一位上校也是无足轻重的。”

Chris看着手里的资料，其中有一个他很不想再见到的人。但是不得不说如果提拔Lord的人才为上校，这个人的身份，经历，甚至是才能都是最出色，最合适的。

“看来我们当真要出现一位皇室同僚了”Zach笑了笑  
“不过到了星盟中大家都是一样，没人会看你的身份是什么”然而一直对Chris身边Alpha瞎担心的Zach却没有对Chole王子产生半点担忧。

Chris叹了口气，Chole知道他的真实身份，看来未来一段时间他又要如履薄冰步步为营了。

⋯⋯

Zach看着全息影像上得意洋洋的Joe很想揍歪他那张得意的脸

“你可不能这样对你的救妻恩人”Joe欠扁地说  
“关于那份强制改造药剂的调查报告我已经提交上去了，把项研究的意图指向热血报国的omega的尝试。只要不是对帝国和星盟产生威胁的事，这件调查到最后会不了了之，不会有人把它当成把柄了。”

“这次算我欠你的人情。”Zach咬牙切齿的说，他可不想未来因为Joe的帮忙总是被他炫耀。

“哎呀~我们是亲兄弟你这样说实在是太见外了！”Joe做出伤心的样子，可Zach明明看到他的嘴角还是上扬的。

“不过话说回来，到时候Chris身份曝光后，你的那个计划我和父亲母亲都赞同，但你要实施那个计划前和Chris最好交流一下，至少让他知情吧？”

“现在我得瞒着Chris不让他知道我知道他是个omega，所以怎么和他交流”Zach挥了挥手

“我会保护好他，那个计划也是为了解决他身份的问题，所以先不用让他知道也没关系，他最后能理解我的”

“这时候你的Alpha主义就显现出来了？别忘了Chris也是做了一百年Alpha的人，你这样强势的态度会让他不舒服的，他不是一个需要被保护的人”

“但他是我的omega，我保护他天经地义”

Joe叹了一口气不知道该怎么和这个低情商的弟弟解释

“好吧，我还是建议你过段时间让Chris知道这个事情。还有忠告，不要过度保护Chris，这只会引起他的反感。”  
Joe总觉得未来会发生什么不好的事情，虽然Zach的解决措施在他们看来很完美，可是Chris真的会认同吗？

“到时候这个计划也是对我不利而对Chris百利无一害的。”

Zach已经做好了准备，到时候Chris的omega身份曝光，肯定会掀起轩然大波，他会召开发布会公开和Chris的关系。然后说明Chris其实是个Alpha，但是为了两人的更好的结合牺牲了自己，用改造药剂将自己的身体改成了omega。

这样公众会将矛头指向Zach他自己，觉得他是个专断，对自己伴侣这么不公平的人，而Chris会成为为爱人牺牲自己的伟大的人。

Zach考虑的很周到，但是他忽略了一点。这个计划隐瞒了Chris的omega身份，会让Chris以为他是以omega的身份为耻。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯我是时间的分割线⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

时间过得飞快，转眼又是两年过去。这两年相安无事Chris的身体没有任何发情期的预兆，Chole也绝口不提他身份的事情，这些都让Chris把心放回了肚子里。

两年的时间不算短，曝光之后他该何去何从他已经做好了各种打算。唯一没做好准备的就是⋯⋯Zach

这两年他们的感情没有变淡反而越来越好，嗯，Zach非常宠他。有时候甚至怀疑Zach把他当成一个omega一样由他任性。他经常在Zach发个脾气或者闹个小别扭，完全不同于在外界冷面上校的样子，Zach居然乐呵呵地接受。

不过令Chris奇怪的是他们一直以来没有进行到最后一步，Zach也不再像一开始一样急切，反而说尊重他的态度。然而越是这样Chris越内疚，所以经常还是会用其他方式帮Zach解决⋯⋯

然而日子过的越幸福Chris就越惶恐，他无数次想和Zach坦诚，但是到了嘴边的话就是说不出去。Chris恍惚的看着不远处Zach讲话时严肃的神情，难以想象这个正经认真的元帅和私下里笑的一脸宠溺的男人是同一个人。

⋯⋯  
例会结束后Chris看着还在和身边人说话的Zach决定先走一步，然后熟悉的声音却打断了他的思考

“Chris”Chole王子走到他身边  
“一起走吧”

“Chole上校，我不觉得我们要去的是同一个方向”

“都已经共事这么久了，不要再加上上校个字了，多见外”

“好的，Chole王子”

“⋯⋯”  
Chole捂住脑袋

“你还真是个不解风情的omega，都两年了还打动不了你的铁石心肠半分”

“闭嘴！”Chris慌张的四处张望了一下，确定没人注意他们后狠狠地瞪了Chole一眼

“我确定周围没人才说的，也就当提到这个时你的石头脸才有反应”Chole耸了耸肩

“周末一起吃个饭吧”

“不去”Chris恶声恶气的说

“有重要的事情要和你说”

“那你现在说”

“现在说不了”Chole压低声音  
“你不想知道我当时是怎么知道你是个omega吗？还有之前你也听过星盟也知晓了强制改造药剂的事情，后来为什么没有风声了？”

“⋯⋯周六中午。”

“为什么不是晚上？”

“中午安全。”

“⋯⋯”我真的只是有正经事和你商量啊⋯⋯

Chris回到住所沉思Chole的话，当时回地球的时候博士也和他说有星盟的人调查那件事，可是他回来后一直到现在都没有听到相关的事情一星半点，这⋯⋯到底是怎么回事？

突然一件事情闪到他的脑中，当时John说Gary执行了一个秘密任务，可是Zach没和他说，后来Gary调走了这件事情也不了了之，这两者会有联系吗⋯⋯

⋯⋯

“元帅，Mrs Quinto请求视讯”变速轿车内Karl将通讯器递给Zach。Zach一点接受，Mrs Quinto幽怨的脸出现在全息影像上

“妈⋯⋯”Zach头痛的揉了揉脑袋

“我这次还是不能见我儿媳吗？”

“妈，我怕你吓到他⋯⋯”

“吓到？！我这么爱我的儿媳妇你怎么能这么说我！”

“妈你都没见过他⋯⋯”

“那是你不让我见！我都来了总部二十几次了没一次见到我儿媳！”

“我是怕你一不小心说漏嘴⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯你怎么能这么不信任我？！所以我这次还是没得见是吧？”

“⋯⋯”Zach决定避开这个话题

“我马上派人去机场借您”

 

“不用了！见不到我儿媳我来你这干什么！见你二十多次我都快吐了！我现在就坐穿梭机回去！”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Karl在旁边憋笑憋的很辛苦果然这世界上能治元帅的只有两个人

“妈⋯⋯你别闹”

“你不用来接我我自己转转！晚上吃饭前会回去的！”

“你去哪转啊⋯⋯”

⋯⋯

叮⋯⋯  
Chris听到门铃声心下奇怪，这个点会是谁？  
他打开门发现门外站了一位气质优雅的黑发omega女性

“Pine上校！你好！请问我可以进去吗？”

Chris：⋯⋯⋯

作者唠叨：美儿媳见婆婆了，离完结还远吗！！


	22. Chapter 22

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

Chris拘谨地坐在沙发上，为什么没听说Zach的母亲今天要来？？而且还直接来到了他家？虽然从来没见过Zach的家人，但是Chris也知道似乎Quinto夫妇想要孙子很多年了，而他是个“Alpha”啊，所以⋯⋯今天Mrs Quinto越过Zach专门来见他是⋯⋯  
Chris脑子里突然闪过很多电视剧的狗血桥段

你这个该死的Alpha！离开我儿子！开价吧！

“Chris。我可以这么叫你吗”Mrs Quinto温柔的声音打断了Chris的胡思乱想

“当⋯⋯当然可以。”Chris暗中想抽自己一巴掌，在战场上敌人的武器都快伸到他鼻子面前的时候他都没有紧张，现在在未来婆婆面前（如果可能）却紧张到结巴，真是太丢人了。

“Chris，不要紧张，把这当自己家”Mrs Quinto 说完才意识到这本来就是Chris自己家⋯⋯

“好的，谢谢”然而过于紧张地Chris并没有发现这点⋯

“我今天来就是想见见你，Zach把你夸上了天。今天一看你果然很优秀”

“啊？谢谢夸奖⋯⋯”没有指责？没有嘶吼？还有称赞？！这突如其来的美好让Chris有些晕

Mrs Quinto坐近Chris，近距离的仔细观察他

嗯，长得不错，这双蓝眼睛和这金头发都好啊！第一个孙子可以黑头发蓝眼睛，第二个可以金头发黑眼睛，再来一个金发蓝眼睛的孙女！至于黑发黑眼⋯⋯算了家里已经有三个了看腻了

Chris被Mrs Quinto闪闪发亮的眼神盯的浑身发毛，他有种自己是一块肥美的三文鱼腩的错觉，他不自在的咳嗽了一声

Mrs Quinto意识到了自己的失态，赶快移开目光，然而视线却又偷偷落在Chris的身上  
腿长腰细身体偏瘦，不过屁股大啊，一看就是好生养，这儿媳实在是太完美了！配自家儿子真是糟蹋了

“我带了Zach小时候的相片想不想看”Mrs Quinto拿出一本全息相册，为了和儿媳打好关系她可是做了充分的准备

“想”Chris的好奇心被挑了起来，他主动挨近Mrs Quinto，盯着她手里的全息相册  
Mrs Quinto看着他的脸，睫毛真长！不错！如果睫毛遗传⋯⋯

⋯⋯

Zach奇怪的盯着通讯器，为什么会议结束到现在Chris都没联系过他？这不科学啊。虽然昨晚他才在Chris家过夜，但现在已经过了一上午了，他好想Chris啊⋯⋯他本来伸向通讯器的手又收了回来，转而站起来拿起了外套。  
今晚他要和母亲吃饭，估计没法陪伴Chris了，所以现在直接去Chris家找他好了，时间够的话说不定他们可以。Zach想到昨晚Chris的嘴含着他的⋯⋯感觉身体内的邪火又被引了起来，加快了脚步。

虽然这两年Chris的发情期没有到来他没办法做到最后一步，不过Chris却出于内疚对他各种补偿⋯⋯Zach承认他有一种恶趣味，他看得出Chris数次想开口和他坦白，但最后还是没说出口。他爱死了Chris纠结内疚的小模样，所以也没有主动和Chris承认他早就知道的事情，如果承认了Chris不补偿他了怎么办！

嗯，Zach现在是开心了，他不知道未来有他受的。

到了Chris家门口，Zach整理了下自己的头发，准备一会Chris开门的时候扑上去来一顿啃，然后他们可以一路拥吻着直到卧室⋯⋯

门开了

“Zach？？”Chris看到门外的人明显吃了一惊  
“你怎么⋯⋯唔”他的话被Zach突然的热吻所打断

“我晚上不能陪你了Chris，我妈她今天过来了，所以我们现在应该要抓紧时间⋯⋯”

“Zach你停下来！！”Chris满脸通红，用力推着他

“停什么啊！我⋯⋯”Zach在他脸上胡乱的吻着，然后越过Chris的金发他的视线看到了沙发上那微笑看着他的黑发女性⋯⋯

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Zach第一次产生了想去墙上把自己撞晕的冲动，还有什么比在老妈面前对媳妇饿狼扑食更丢人的事情吗！

餐厅包间里。

Zach沉默地坐着，Chris满脸通红的坐着，Mrs Quinto笑容满面地拿着平板点菜。

“真是对不起啊Chris，我们家这只野狗吓到你了”  
当事人尴尬地冲她笑了笑，然后狠狠地瞪了一眼“野狗”  
Zach幽怨地抬头看了一眼Mrs Quinto，怀疑自己是不是亲生的

“Chris你别看他现在这个样子，小时候他和现在完全不一样，期盼自己是个omega”

“喔？”Chris的兴趣被挑了起来，瞟了他一眼

“小时候Zach非常喜欢omega信息素甜甜的味道，于是他期盼自己也能散发出这种味道。分化成Alpha的那天，Zach闹的差点把房子给掀了，还哭着求他那时候已经进入科学院的哥哥将他改造成omega~”

刷⋯⋯

Zach的脸一下子黑了。这几百年前的黑历史今天当着媳妇的面被揭了出来，他开始怀疑自己老妈是来给自己添堵的？？

Chris笑的肩膀都在颤抖，他转过头看向Zach

“有一种东西叫omega信息素香水，你要是喜欢那个味道买香水就是了，不用变成omega”

我听不到我听不到。Zach努力放空自己，听不到旁边两个聊的如火如荼的人说什么，也许他就没那么觉得丢脸了。Zach暗暗记下这笔账，他都留着等到Chris发情期的时候一起算！

“就是嘛，不过以后要是生孩⋯⋯”

“服务生！麻烦催一下我们的菜！”Zach突然提高的声音吓了那两人一跳，Chris并没有听清Mrs Quinto后半句。

Zach松了一口气，暗中向Mrs Quinto飞了个眼刀

我就说你可能说漏嘴吧！

Mrs Quinto心虚地喝了一口茶水

然而整个饭局中Mrs Quinto还是数次激动的差点露陷，Zach只能逐一的为她圆过去。

这顿饭吃的和打仗一样，Zach不禁庆幸还好之前二十多次他都没让Mrs Quinto和Chris见面。

⋯⋯

两天时间很快过去，Mrs Quinto恋恋不舍地表示可以留下来长住，却被吓出了一身冷汗的Zach强制地推上了穿梭机。

看着透过穿梭机玻璃热情和他挥手的Mrs Quinto，Chris笑了

“Zach你的母亲真的是个很好很随和的人呢。”

“⋯⋯那是表相，其实她就是个女魔头”你没看到她看你的眼神都快把你吃了吗？

“别这样说，Zach，那是因为她热情”Chris看着出发的穿梭机眼神眯了起来

“你很幸福有一个这样的母亲，我没有父母，所以Mrs Quinto让我觉得很温暖，Zach你要对他们好点⋯⋯”

Zach心里一紧，他装作若无其事地搂住Chris的肩膀

“什么我的母亲啊，那也是你的母亲~那我们一起孝敬他们好吗？”

Chris嗔了他一眼，但是嘴角却是上翘的。Zach被Chris那一眼看的浑身发酥，他搂紧了Chris贴近他的耳朵

“也许今晚你可以来我那？我们可以继续那天没完成的事情”

“大白天的注意点。”Chris推开他

“今晚不行啊，我明天中午和人约了吃饭。”

“和谁？？男的女的？Alpha还是omega？”Zach心中突然警铃大作

“Chole上校，公事。”

“什么公事？”

“⋯⋯”


	23. Chapter 23

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

Chole看着桌子对面埋头认真进食的Chris表示很无奈，本来一腔准备好的言辞都不知道该怎么说出口。Chris咽下了嘴里的羊排，看着对面僵硬的Chole终于想起来似乎他们今天出来吃饭是要讨论正事的。

“说吧”  
“⋯⋯？？？”说什么？

“你怎么知道我是omega的？”

“⋯⋯你还真是开门见山，直奔主题啊”

“不然我们今天出来是干什么的？”

Chole叹了口气  
“你说的也是，不过我还幻想我们能先聊点别的呢”

“如果不是因为当时开完会你不肯说，我才懒得出来和你吃饭”

“你对同僚真是一点都不友好啊！”

“你要是愿意和John他们一起我倒是愿意，单独就算了吧。”

“两年了，你都是这个态度，所以我是完全没机会了吗？”

“说得好像你有过机会一样？我不喜欢比我弱的人，之前的近身搏击比试你被我克制的死死的”

“所以元帅就比你强了？”

Chris心中警铃一响，他故作轻松的转移话题  
“既然是元帅当然比我厉害。好了别扯远了，你当时到底怎么知道我是个omega的？”

“你要知道不管在哪里都有探子这种人。”

“可是星盟和帝国的人都没有发现我的真实身份。”

“你觉得Lord的探子都能查到的消息，星盟会查不到？”

Chris心里咯噔了一下  
“你这是什么意思？”

“就是你想的那个意思。”Chole耸了耸肩  
“你的身份没有曝光也没人提起但不代表没人知道。之前你的博士叔叔也说有星盟的人调查他吧？为什么后来不了了之呢？”

“⋯⋯”

“据我所查到的消息，调查你叔叔的那批人是曾经Gary上校的下属。”

“⋯⋯”Chris想到之前Gary突然对他改变的态度，猛的灵光一闪，似乎很多他原来想不通的事情都有了头绪

“Gary上校本来是对你不对盘的，为什么忽然奇怪的向你示好，甚至骚扰你？最合理的解释就是他通过调查发现了你就是服用了药剂的omega。如果Gary上校知道这件事，授意他调查的人也肯定知道。”

Zach。

可是Zach却从来没有提起过这件事情，甚至他应该用了什么办法让Gary不透露这件事情，可是为什么，两年了他却什么都不说。  
这到底是怎么回事？

Chris看着眼前丰盛的餐点却再也没有了胃口。

⋯⋯

出了餐厅发现外面下起了细雨，Chris拒绝了Chole送他回家的邀请，他现在更想自己走回去，好好静一静。

Chole沉默了一会开口

“Zach元帅很爱你。”

Chris心里一惊  
“你在胡说些什么！我们就是普通的上下级关系。”

“我早就看出来了你也不用掩饰了，虽然你们想努力装作是正经的工作关系，可他看你的眼神骗不了人。”

“⋯⋯”

“我想不管原因是什么，Zach元帅应该不会害你。”  
Chris嗤笑了一声  
“你居然会帮他说话？”

“实话实说而已，虽然我也喜欢你，可我不是夺人所爱的小人”

“那你今天告诉我这些消息是为了什么？”

“为了帮你。”

“⋯⋯”  
“我说了我喜欢你，不过既然知道你已经和元帅在一起，我也不会夺人所爱，更不会对你做不利的消息，只希望能帮到你一些。毕竟以后你的身份迟早会曝光，多知道一些消息对你来说很重要。”

“我应该对你说声谢谢。”

“我觉得你不这么见外反而不伤我的心。”Chole装做很难受的样子

“虽然我说不夺人所爱，但如果哪天你和元帅分手了，我⋯⋯”

“闭嘴！”Chris狠狠地瞪了他一眼

“好好好我不诅咒你们”Chole摊手

“如果你们以后顺利的结合，生了孩子是omega，还将她养育成像你这么剽悍，我可不可以⋯⋯”

“不可以。”

“⋯⋯至少给个念想嘛，想想你和元帅也差一百多岁呢！”

“⋯⋯”Chris转身就走决定不再理他

“我说正经的！”Chole在他身后大声喊道

“如果有需要帮忙尽管找我”

“谢谢你。”Chris停下脚步却没有回头，但这次是他发自内心的感谢。

孩子啊，他和Zach应该不可能有孩子了。半年前他回地球做检查，受孕指数已经降到0.7%了。

Chris在细雨中慢慢地走着，回想着之前存在心里的种种疑点再将他们链接起来。

本来他回地球时听到身份可能暴露的风声，可是到他回到星盟后却如石沉大海般平静。

Zach将重大的秘密任务交给Gary，却和他绝口不提这件事情。

Gary突然对他改变的态度，甚至在酒吧发生了那样的事，然后突然被调走⋯⋯

本来总是热情想和他发生关系的Zach，却突然变得正人君子，称愿意等到他准备好时再发生⋯⋯

对孙子很期盼的Quinto夫妇，却突然对他这个无法生育的“Alpha”态度热情⋯⋯

Chris突然觉得很可笑，所以Zach早就知道他是一个omega？那他这两年来的小心翼翼又算什么？看着他内心挣扎Zach是不是觉得很有趣？还有，如果他们知道他是一个几乎没有生育能力的omega，他们会是什么反应？

现在⋯⋯他需要确定一下⋯⋯

⋯⋯  
Zach烦躁的看着通讯器上十几条没有回复的讯息，内心很崩溃！想他防了Chris身边各种Alpha两年了，独独漏了Chole王子。仔细想想Chole王子才是最有威胁的人！长得好出身好有才华最重要的是还单身！Chris和他在一起后就再也没和人单独吃过饭了啊！！现在发了讯息还不回！万一！！！

这时门铃声打断了他的胡思乱想，这时候会是谁啊？然而一开门Zach愣住了。

“Chris？你怎么这么快就⋯⋯”  
“我们只是吃饭探讨公事，探讨完了就结束了。”Chris脱下占了雨露的外套

“Chole询问了我一些之前Gary留下的工作，毕竟我之前和Gary的管辖范围有重叠范围。John不太了解，Chole也不好越级直接询问你，就约了我。”

“⋯⋯”Zach被Chris过于坦诚的回答堵住了疑问，一时之间他竟不知道该怎么说话

“怎么⋯⋯你吃醋了吗？”Chris搂住他的脖子，靠近他的脸在他唇上印上一吻

“我⋯⋯是有那么点，不过现在看来是想多了”Zach将双手也放到Chris腰上

“是我不对，就算是公事也不应该和他单独吃饭，没有下次了⋯⋯”Chris在他嘴唇上轻轻摩擦

“⋯⋯没关系，我应该相信你”Zach的呼吸开始变得沉重，他的手渐渐用力，将Chris搂的离自己更近。

“能给我一个补偿的机会吗？”Chris冲他笑的邪气，一只手在他后背来回抚摸

Zach因为Chris突如其来的主动有些受宠若惊  
“可⋯⋯现在还是白天”  
“我知道，就是因为我们从来没有在白天来过”  
“我们，哎呦”Zach还想说些什么可是却下身却被Chris狠狠地捏了一下，他不禁呻吟出声

“你怎么突然这么啰嗦了？一句话！做不做？”Chris把他推到沙发上举高临下的看着他

“⋯⋯”看着Chris挑衅的眼神Zach忍不住了，他管不了现在是白天也管不了现在是在客厅了。他站起来搂住Chris想把他带到沙发上，可是Chris却猛的挣脱了他

“你先去洗澡，我等你~”Chris冲他笑的邪恶

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Zach觉得很憋屈明明他今天都没出门为什么要洗澡

 

作者唠叨：下章又有肉了～而派派第一次这么主动，勾引庆哥却是有目地的，目地估计你们也能猜到。肉完了可能会有小虐


	24. Chapter 24

Zach本来想快速洗个战斗澡就开战，结果Chris不允，说什么为了有质量的性爱应该做好充分的准备，于是为他放了洗澡水⋯⋯

Zach内心是崩溃的，他们又不是做到最后一步，准备那么多干嘛。他泡在浴缸里呻吟了一声，给了他甜品却又不让他马上吃，把他折磨的心痒痒。然而这时浴室的门开了，穿着白衬衫的Chris走了进来，Zach吓了一跳

“⋯⋯”  
Chris站在浴缸旁居高临下地打量着池中赤裸的Zach，绕是厚脸皮的Zach，也被这露骨的目光刺激的有些害羞。更令他难堪的是在这目光的刺激下他的小兄弟却不争气的翘了起来。

“你很饥渴嘛，光看着你都硬了，刚才还说什么白天不太好？”

Zach被Chris恶意讽刺的语言激的满脸通红，然而性器却更涨大了一分，他不禁咬牙切齿起来  
“你很嚣张？信不信我一会干死你你这个小妖精⋯⋯”

“谁干死谁？”  
Chris低下身，不顾水打湿袖子将手伸进池里，用力捏住那根硕大的性器，不住的揉捏，指尖不经意地蹭过头部。

“哎呦，很嚣张嘛？说话注意点！谁干死谁？”

“我干死你！”Zach说完猛的搂住Chris，嘴唇狠狠地吻上去，用力的啃咬，Chris的嘴唇瞬间红肿了起来。

“还⋯⋯不老实？”即使被吻的喘不过气来，Chris也没放开手里的那根欲望，用力的快速撸动起来，另一只手移到Zach胸前揪了揪他的凸起。

Zach将手放到Chris的领子上，做了很久前他就想做的事情，用力地扯开了Chris衣服，扣子散了一地。

“⋯⋯这是我最喜欢一件白衬衫！”Chris用力地在他结实的胸脯上拍了一下。

“到时候我赔你十件。”Zach粗鲁地将衬衫从Chris身上剥落，然后将赤裸着上身穿着裤子的Chris带进浴缸。池里的水因为压力猛的上升流到地上，将浴室的地板搞得一塌糊涂。

“啧啧啧，一会整理有事干了”Chris感叹。

“你还有心思关注别的？”Zach在他脖子上狠狠的吸了一口，满意的看到白皙的肌肤上出现一朵深红的痕迹。

“啧，轻点！你是狗哪吗”  
Chris抱紧了他的脖子狠狠地瞪了他一眼。现在他们的姿势是Chris双腿分开面对面地坐在他身上，可是Chris穿着裤子压在他的性器上面有点难受。

Chris将屁股挪开一点  
“我觉得我准备好了⋯⋯我们今天可以做到最后一步⋯⋯”他在Zach耳边呼着气。

“⋯⋯”  
Zach因为这句话僵了一下，这是怎么回事？难道Chris是要和他坦白身份？可是⋯⋯在这种情况下他也还没有完全准备好和Chris坦白⋯⋯太仓促了吧？

“可是我还没有查资料，两个Alpha的性爱应该怎么进行⋯⋯”Zach思考了一下。

“为了确保不伤到你，我们应该做好充分的准备，今天就还是算了⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”

Chris没再说什么，只是将舌头伸进Zach嘴里，Zach马上热情的回应他。水汽朦胧的浴室里传来淫糜的亲吻声，Zach转而将头埋在Chris脖子上，从脖颈的曲线一路吸吮，从肩膀再到胸前，所到之处留下一朵朵大小不一的红痕。然而Zach却没看到Chris听到他拒绝后，逐渐加深的蓝色眸子⋯⋯

Chris不发一言，一边热烈地吸吮着Zach的舌头，一只手回到Zach的性器上，用力揉捏撸动。Zach呻吟了一声，也加重了嘴下的力道，甚至带上了轻微的啃咬。Chris回应他的是手下加快的速度，不知道过了多久，一股快感在下腹积累，Zach达到了第一次顶峰⋯⋯

⋯⋯

“呃⋯⋯⋯”Zach眼神迷蒙的看着跪在他双腿间将他巨大性器来回吞吐的Chris。本来宽大的浴缸因为两个人的进入也变得格外拥挤。Chris依旧赤裸着上身，然而裤子已完全被水打湿，紧紧地贴在身上，勾出臀部诱人的曲线。他伸手轻轻抚摸Chris柔软的金发，身体不自觉地扭动着。

Chris吐出他的性器，嘲笑的看了他一眼  
“刚才不是在我手里释放了几次了吗？还能坚持这么久，你果然是条精虫啊。”

Zach咬牙切齿地猛地按住他的头，将欲望重新送到他的嘴里猛的一顶

“明明才第四次要是我坚持不了多久那不是太丢人了”

这突如其来的用力让性器一下子顶到了Chris的喉咙，他差点干呕出来。可是堵在嘴里的性器让他没办法做出反应，于是他用力弹了一下性器下面的双卵，狠狠地吸住嘴里的欲望加快了速度。不知道过了多久他感觉嘴里的欲望越来越硬，直到听到Zach嘶哑的一阵低吼，一股热流在他嘴里喷射出来。

“咳⋯⋯咳⋯⋯”虽然已经努力吞咽但是还是有一些精液呛到了嗓子里，Chris吐出性器剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“慢点慢点”  
Zach赶紧顺了顺他的后背，擦去他嘴角流出的白浊。然后喘着气将Chris搂在怀里，静静地等两个人都平静下来⋯⋯

“有时候真的觉得不管来了多少次都不够。”Zach吻了吻Chris被水汽打湿的毛发。

“你是很舒服，可我快累死了。”Chris慵懒地躺在他怀里，嘴巴还残留着酸痛的感觉。

“也许我们是时候更进一步了？⋯⋯这样你也可以尽兴，我也可以享受到。”

“⋯⋯”

Zach搂着他的手僵了僵，Chris的语气很平常，也并不是想和他坦白身份的样子。如果不是看过Chris的下身他几乎有种Chris本来就是个Alpha，真的是认真和他探讨这件事的错觉。⋯⋯Chris到底是什么意思？

“你怎么今天突然这么热情？让我真是受宠若惊。”

“说的好像我平常很冷淡一样。”

“⋯⋯”反正不热情。

“转眼天都黑了，我觉得如果想更进一步应该还是做好充分准备，而不是在这么仓促的情况下⋯⋯”

“我觉得我已经做好充分的准备了⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”Zach被Chris注视的头皮发麻，思考再三，他觉得他可能要牺牲自己了。

“我⋯⋯我觉得我有点累了，今天⋯⋯可能⋯⋯不行了⋯⋯”

天知道Zach说出这句话的时候多想仰天长啸，不能和自己心爱的人做到最后一步就算了，还要扯谎自己不行。

“⋯⋯”  
Chris挑了挑眉毛，刚才谁说才四次？从Zach的反应他大概可以判断出来⋯⋯

“⋯⋯”  
Zach因为Chris的沉默心提到了嗓子眼

“好吧，那你快去叫些食物，我饿死了。”

Chris从他怀里出来，站起来跨出浴缸

“还是你叫食物的力气都没有了？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯那点力气还是有的”Zach咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，这些账他都记着！！

⋯⋯

深夜，Chris听到身边的Zach已经发出了均匀的呼吸声，睁开了没有一丝睡意的双眼。他轻手轻脚地起身下了床，来到了Zach的书房。

Chris翻遍了Zach的抽屉，但却一无所获。虽然现在已经进入全数字化时代，但是为了安全起见，很多机密都还是用纸质文件记载。

不过Chris并没有找到任何可疑文件。至于Zach的平板⋯⋯他平常经常拿来用，Zach应该没有大意到在平板里留下证据。难道真的只是他的怀疑？Zach真的不知道他的真实身份？可是坚持不做到最后一步⋯⋯Chris可不信Zach那扯淡的理由。

现在⋯⋯Chris坐在宽大的办公椅上，手里捧着一个纸质笔记本精精有味的看着，嗯⋯⋯Zach的日记本。

不同于影像的元帅日记，这个日记本里更多记录的是Zach的私人感觉，记录的断断续续的，最长的间隔甚至有十年之久。

3347年6月  
工作的日子真是无聊死了，我觉得有时候太过天才也是一种折磨。三个下属都是比我老那么多的老家伙。想法过时就不说了，和他们说话都是闷闷的，我还不能表示出嫌弃样子真是憋死了。

Chris撇了撇嘴，真是自大惹人嫌的家伙。

3353年7月

明年终于要换届了，我要求不高。希望新任的上校除了有能力还要长得不太难看，最好年轻点，嗯，还要有趣。

3354年1月

就算选的新任上校要年轻也不能年纪这么轻吧！有个还不到100岁，他的资历够吗！我上战场的时候他还没出生呢，元老会真是胡闹！

 

3354年3月

虽然这个新任上校年龄是小了点，但是能力还不错。经历的战役数量足够，资历也还算比较丰富，看在他有我当年一丝风范的份上我勉强提了他吧。补充，他长得不错，尤其是眼睛。

Chris知道这个上校说的就是他

3359年⋯⋯

3361年

3365年⋯⋯

3371年4月  
似乎我的上校Chris对我怀有敌意，对我元帅的位置虎视眈眈。我不明白，现在三位上校中将来成为元帅可能性最大的就是Chris，为什么他还要对我敌意这么大？

Chris心里一沉，赶快向下翻。

3371年4月  
Karl说为了不让以后出现更大的麻烦，现在最好和Chris打好关系。人际交往真是烦死了，我干嘛要费尽心思和他打好关系？他有异心我直接除掉他不是更好吗？

作者唠叨：小炖肉怡情，接下来可能有点点小虐。张庆不会说话日记上也是断断续续的容易引人误会，so⋯⋯


	25. Chapter 25

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

3371年四月  
明明很厌烦却还要装作一副亲切友好的上司面孔，真的让我很烦躁，比起这种婆婆妈妈的事情我宁愿上战场。不过算了再忍忍，我也不想成为史上第一个被想篡位的上校搅得不得安宁的元帅。

3371年五月

重大进展，Chris现在对我敌意没那么重了，离目标更近一步，离解放更近一步。

3371年五月  
Chris居然还是这么冷冰冰的样子，我都努力这么久了！我快受不了！我觉得他根本就是个捂不热的石头，对他再好都没有用！我得做第二手准备了，他想把我拉下水那我也得收集他的把柄。如果到后来还是没办法完全解决矛盾，他还想拉我下水，我就把他的罪证放出来，让他在也没可能坐上元帅的位置。嗯，一劳永逸。

3371年12月  
Chris Pine是个omega，被我抓住了

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
Chris继续往后翻发现已经没有内容了

Chris感觉自己气的手都在发抖，所以Zach从一开始对自己表现友好只是为了让他不再受自己的威胁？真是委屈他了，明明内心很厌恶，还要装作很友好的样子。他的牺牲还真是大，为了让自己对他完全失去威胁，甚至愿意和自己成为恋人？而自己居然傻到真的以为他是想和自己携手一生的人。

不管你是什么性别的人都没有关系，我喜欢的是你这个人。

当然没关系，Zach根本不是真心想和他在一起。自己omega的身份早就暴露，可Zach居然当做罪证收集⋯⋯呵呵，在自己幻想omega身份暴露后继续和Zach长相厮守的时候，Zach却想着怎么用这点把他从元帅候选人的名单上彻底剔除。

Chris觉得自己眼睛发热，他硬生生的憋回眼泪。他不能再容许自己有一点表现出omega的柔弱，果然爱情这种东西在他选择了这条路的时候就不可能会有了。

自己的天真和幻想让他差点铸成大错。他现在发现还来得及，他该变回那个野心庞大，动机不良的冷面上校了。

⋯⋯

Zach是被电子闹钟扰醒的

他揉了揉脑袋，果然只要Chris在一起他就没有办法按时起床。他摸了摸身旁，然而冰冷的触感让他清醒了一半。

“Chris？”难道在洗手间？可是半天没人应声啊。

Zach坐起身走下床，客厅，没有。厨房，没有。他找遍了整个房子都没看到Chris的身影，这是怎么回事？他掏出了通讯器。

Chris你去哪了？

等了半天通讯器那边却一点反应都没有，Zach又连呼了几个电话，对面还是那人工语音冰冷的声音。

⋯⋯  
Karl看着面前已经暴躁的快要掀桌子的元帅，头疼的揉了揉额角。

“元帅你昨天做了什么惹Chris生气的事了？”

“没有啊！昨天Chris和我整一个下午都在欢愉，我们进行了四次⋯⋯”

“元帅！不用讲细节！”Karl觉得自己额头的青筋要爆出来了。

“然后我就叫了食物，然后我们边吃边聊，饭后又下了棋，然后就睡觉了⋯⋯并没什么不对啊。而且之前吵架从来都没有这样，所有讯息电话都没有回音，他家里也没有人！这到底怎么回事啊！”

“这样听起来确实没什么不对，那Chris到你家前干嘛了吗？”

 

“他和Chole吃饭谈公事，说是之前Gary遗留下来的问题要讨论⋯⋯”Zach突然像想到什么一样

“Chole⋯⋯”

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Zach咬牙切齿地看着对面沙发上悠闲喝着咖啡的Chole，心里盘算如果干掉Lord的王子会有什么严重的后果

“所以你早就知道Chris是个omega了？”

“对啊。”

“比我还早？！”

“对啊。”

“那你为什么不告诉我？！”

Chole惊奇地打量了他一眼。  
“我和你很熟吗？为什么要告诉你？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Karl保证他绝对听到元帅磨牙的声音。

“所以你告诉Chris我知道他是omega的事情？”

“并没有，我只是告诉他这种可能，毕竟我不是个多事的人。”

⋯⋯你还不是？！

“所以Chris因为这个失踪不理我了？！”

“我怎么知道，不过你早就知道了为什么不和他坦白啊，你俩这样不累吗？”

“⋯⋯”Zach说不出口，他不和Chris坦白的原因是喜欢看Chris纠结内疚的样子。

“不过我不觉得Chris会因为这个玩失踪，他知道你瞒着他知情这件事情顶多就和你吼几句吧。”

“你倒是很了解他啊。”Zach酸酸的说。

“毕竟我喜欢过他。”Chole耸了耸肩。

“你再想想你做了什么出格的事？”

“我真没做什么了啊⋯⋯”Zach欲哭无泪，难道Chris是怪昨天自己没舒服到吗⋯⋯

“现在当务之急是找到Chris。私事他玩失踪，公事总不会了吧？”

Karl觉得Chole上校的脑子比自家元帅清醒多了。不过元帅也就遇到Chris事情的时候不清醒吧。

⋯⋯

“关于下个月星盟一千周年庆典的任务，我觉得应该再确认一下以备万全，所以在休息日召开了这个临时会议，辛苦各位了。”

Zach看着坐在他对面的三位上校，嗯，三位上校中左边那位。果然公事他就出现了

John觉得很奇怪，关于千年庆典这件事半年前就开始准备了，还有什么需要强调的？

“到时候John上校你和Chole上校的任务换一下。你负责整个内场的控制，Chole上校到外围负责整个场地的安保和巡逻”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Chole十分肯定这丫肯定是在报复。

 

“Pine上校你继续在我身旁和我一起负责接待组织事宜。”  
“今天的会议内容就是这么多了，可以解散了，Pine上校你留下来。我和你再商讨一下到时候需要注意的事项。”

⋯⋯就这么点内容，时间还不到十分钟的会议召开有什么意义？亏他还推了和Anton一起去钓鱼的约呢。John表示很不理解⋯⋯

⋯⋯  
Zach看着对面沉默一言不发的Chris，硬着头皮先开口⋯⋯  
“Chris你⋯⋯为什么今早不告而别？”  
“⋯⋯”  
“是因为我知道你是一个omega⋯⋯却没有告诉你的原因吗⋯⋯”

“Zachary元帅，我觉得既然我们都已经知道了就没必要再装了。”

“Chris，我不是有意的。”Zach叹了一口气。  
“我是个混蛋，我隐瞒那么久不告诉你是因为⋯⋯”

“元帅你一开始突然对我态度转变是因为什么呢？”

“我⋯⋯”Zach突然语塞，不知道Chris为什么会问这个问题。

“觉得我野心勃勃，会对你产生威胁？把你从元帅的位置上拉下来，所以想装作亲切的样子接近我，解决我这个隐患？”

“一开始确实是⋯⋯但是后来”

“然后发现我没那么好糊弄，于是想打感情牌？一边装作对我情根深种，一边收集我的把柄？”

“什么？！”Zach目瞪口呆。  
“Chris你的脑子里都在想些什么！”

“真是委屈你了，为了解决我这个大隐患甚至愿意牺牲自己，和一个Alpha在一起。喔不，现在是omega。你知道我是omega的时候很开心吧？终于拿到我的罪证了，以后我要是有什么不如你的意了就把这个把柄公开⋯⋯”

“Chris！我不知道你这些乱七八糟的想法突然从哪里来的！但是我想说，一开始我突然对你态度转变的原因确实是因为你对我存在威胁，所以我想和你打好关系。毕竟以你的能力如果真的想除掉我上位不是不可能，为了我自身安全我那时候⋯⋯”

“你很幸运。”Chris打断他  
“我那时候确实计划了要杀掉你。”


	26. Chapter 26

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

“⋯⋯Chris你说什么？”

“我说那时候想过杀掉你。”Chris平静地看着他。

“我的药剂坚持不了那么久，而我等不到你退位的时候。所以我已经计划好了在那年的军事巡演的时候，操纵机甲失控然后解决掉你。不过道高一尺魔高一丈，我计划的那么好，却最终跌入你的圈套而终止了这个刺杀。”Chris笑了，但是笑的很惨淡

“我没想到我爱上你，可那却是你的圈套。”

“Chris。”

Zach听到Chris曾经想杀掉他的消息觉得心中彷佛被硬生生扯掉一块肉一样难受，但是看着Chris苍白的脸孔，他决定还是先安抚Chris。

“我一开始确实是带着目地接近你的，这是我混蛋。但是后来的过程中我真的是爱上了你，那不是圈套！自从爱上了你我一开始可笑的目地都消失的无影无踪了。至于omega瞒着你的事情⋯⋯是因为我喜欢看你不敢和我坦白那纠结的小模样⋯⋯这真是我的恶趣味！不是因为抓你的把柄什么的！”

“⋯⋯你曾经想搞垮我。我曾经想杀了你。我们扯平了。至于你说你真的爱我，我真的不敢相信了。”Chris疲惫地转过身

“我怕我一相信，就被推下悬崖了。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Zach颓废地坐在沙发上，双目赤红，这几天无论他给Chris发多少讯息，解释多少Chris都没有回复他。

哦不，回复了他一条。他发了条至少让他知道Chris为什么这么想他，Chris回了两个字，日记。

现在，他看着茶几上摊开的日记本感觉一股绝望从他心底蔓延出来。

这本日记主只记载他的负面情绪。当他烦躁的时候会写一些到这本日记上以宣泄自己。

可是自从和Chris在一起后只有幸福和满足感，他就没有在日记上发泄过了。可是看着这断断续续的日记，不怪乎Chris会误会他。然而不管他再怎么和Chris解释，Chris都没有再回复过他。

滴⋯⋯

Zach看着通讯器上的视讯请求，烦躁的点了同意

“元帅。”Karl放大的脸出现在了全息影像上。

“Chris要申请年假回地球⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯？！他怎么又请假！就说马上要千年庆了，这种时候不批假！”

“Chris直接向元老会申请的⋯⋯元老会已经批了⋯⋯”

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

“博士。”Chris风尘仆仆地走进门。

“距离千年庆只有三周时间了，所以我只有一周时间，我们得赶快抓紧了。”

“抓紧什么？”Nicholas博士一头雾水。

“用药。”Chris脱下外套。  
“祛除我体内所有omega因子比例，将我完全变成一个Alpha。”

“你疯了吗？！”Nicholas博士目瞪口呆。  
“上次还好好的你突然发什么疯！”

“Zach知道我是个omega的事情了。”

“所以呢？”

“他一开始就是带着目地和我交好的，他看出来我的野心怕我威胁到他，所以想和我打好关系，一边想努力收集我的把柄。”

Nicholas叹了一口气。  
“我想你误会他了⋯⋯”

“也许他后来是真心的，但是我不敢相信了。我的身份这么敏感一旦曝光处理不当就是万丈深渊，我受了这么多苦坚持了那么多不想最后一无所有。现在只有让我变成一个Alpha我才能完全没有后顾之忧。”

“这是逆天而为的事情，要是做了你的寿命会有很大的损耗。”

“我管不了那么多了！”

Nicholas叹了一口气。  
“其实我早就知道Zach知道你是omega的事情了。”

“什么？！”Chris惊愕地转过了身。  
“那你为什么不和我⋯⋯”

“Zachary元帅亲自找过我。和我谈了很多次，了解你的大大小小的事情。”

“⋯⋯那可能是他为了收集证据⋯⋯”

“他的难过和心疼不是装的。当他听到你受过的苦，他的眼眶都红了，在战场上受过多少伤Zachary元帅都没有吭一声，但他却为了你流泪了。”

“⋯⋯”

“他还为了你以后身份曝光做了很多准备，足以看出他对你的用心和保护。”Nicholas博士找出一沓资料递给他。

“说实话如果没有Zach的掩护，你的omega身份很早就曝光了。那样你才是彻底走到末路了，毕竟你什么都没准备好。这绝对不是把你的omega身份当把柄会做的事情吧。”

Nicholas笑了笑。  
“这还不是最让我震撼的，你还记得上次你的体检报告我一开始没让你看到吗？”

“⋯⋯我有权知道我身体的真相，博士你没必要怕我难过就隐瞒，我早就做好心理准备了。”

“我隐瞒你是Zach的意思。”

“他⋯⋯”

“他早就知道你很难受孕，他拜托我不要让你知道，因为你会对他愧疚。”

“他让我隐瞒你的情况，然后未来你们无法孕育孩子，让我说是因为他的身体原因，而不是因为你。”

“⋯⋯”Chris觉得自己的眼眶有些发热。

“可惜你后来还是自己发现了。我不知道你们发生了什么让你突然对他产生这么大的误会。但是通过他的态度和所作所为，我知道他对你肯定是真心的。你看到的肯定是假象。”

“我⋯⋯”

“你说Zachary元帅是假装的，可是你和他在一起两年。如果他真的是假装的你还会这么动心吗？有些东西可以演戏，但是真心是没法演出来的。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“你们现在还是缺乏信任。经历了这件事情你们应该意识到信任的重要性。很多事情是需要沟通，而不是相信了片面之词后变得冲动鲁莽。不是我说你，你刚才的表现一点都不符合上校的标准。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯我只是想到Zach可能是骗我，可能是虚情假意，大脑就一片空白了。”

 

“你现在仔细回想一下，Zach对你的种种真的像虚情假意吗？”

Chris想到每当他有一点点不舒服Zach比自己生病还紧张⋯⋯

想到Zach身为一个元帅却甘心为自己做这做那⋯⋯

想到自己没及时回讯息时Zach的急切和担心⋯⋯

想到⋯⋯

半晌，Chris坚定地摇了摇头。

 

“所以现在你还想完全变成Alpha吗？有没有为你的冲动感到脸红？”

Chris想到自己的鲁莽，觉得脸上真的有些发烫。  
“可是我走前却对Zach说了那么重的话，甚至说了我之前想干掉他的事情。他一定很伤心⋯⋯”

“就算他很伤心，可是只要是你，做的任何事他都会原谅的。”

Chris打开通讯器。看着未读的几百条急切的讯息，一直在眼里打转的泪水终于落了下来。他赶紧擦了擦眼睛点了视讯请求。

 

“Chris？”那边马上点了接受，Zach沧桑略带邋遢的脸孔出现在影像上。

“你终于肯接我电话了？！你回地球干什么？？千错万错都是我的错！你不要冲动做些会后悔的事情！博士你一定要帮我拦住他⋯⋯”

“对不起。”Chris哽咽了一下。  
“我故意把话说的那么重⋯⋯”

Zach愣了一下，咧开嘴笑了。

“只要你原谅我，我全都原谅你。”

“⋯⋯还有谢谢你，为我做的一切。”

“这是应该的，我是你的Alpha，这些都是我分内的事情。不管未来怎么样我都会挡在你前面，有什么难题我们一起解决！不过有我在不会有什么难题挡在你前面了。”

Chris破涕为笑。  
“你真是没法让我感动超过一会，谁用你保护了我可以自己保护好自己。”

“好好好，你可以自保我只是以防万一。你的身份曝光后我都为你做好准备了。”Zach没看到Chris身后拼命向他使眼色的Nicholas博士。

“到时候我就对外宣布我们的关系，然后说明你是个Alpha，可是为了和爱人我更好的结合，你却愿意牺牲自己，使用改造药剂成为一个omega⋯⋯”

Chris的脸猛的黑了。

“我为什么要这么宣布，是omega怎么就是牺牲了？我从不以我是个omega为耻。”

作者唠叨：我不是又故意卡在这里！！帅不过一秒，感动不过三秒。傻张庆又作死了，不过派派不是真生气啦。只是Zach的对策是让他说自己本来是Alpha但是改造成omega，这样本来是omega的派派还是没有承认自己的身份呀，所以派派肯定不爽。吵吵小架胜新婚。下下章估计就要上标记真肉了，这只是肉前的小情趣不是虐！！距离完结又近了一步，好舍不得呀。


	27. Chapter 27

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

 

Zach表示最近焦头烂额。他不知道为什么和Chris解决了最大的感情危机，Chris却因为他的曝光计划和他闹别扭。然而他却没多少时间烦恼这个，因为马上要来临的千年庆典让他忙的晕头转向。

Chris从地球回来后就和他保持冷淡正经的“上下级”关系，然而Zach的脾气也上来了，所以两个人依旧很僵。整个星盟上层都表示这种紧张的氛围影响了他们正常工作，但是却没人敢在Zachary元帅那张臭脸面前提出来。

“我不管，这次我绝对不先放软了。”Zach气呼呼的说。

“Chris说以前想杀了我，我都没和他计较！我好心为他做曝光后的准备，他不领情就算了还和我翻脸！”

Karl很无奈。  
“那谁让你自作主张？我和Joe之前再三和你说过这个计划一定要和Chris商量。因为这个计划本来也有缺陷，你这不是让Chris觉得你以他的omega身份为耻，所以就算曝光也不承认他本来是个omega的事实吗？”

“可我是出于好心啊！不管计划怎么样他可以和我好好说嘛！一言不发又闹别扭是怎么样？现在全星盟都知道我们闹别扭了。我不管我这次绝不先低头！”

“所以你俩都不低头，准备在庆典上用两张臭脸对着全宇宙几百亿张脸孔？”

“我乐意！谁敢说什么⋯⋯”

“没人敢，您开心就好。”

Karl打赌现在表现得这么硬气，到时候先低头的绝对是元帅。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

星际联盟千年庆典如期到来。这大概是自从和虫族停战以来整个星盟最繁忙的时候了，还好一切进行的都很顺利。就是站在台上的Zachary元帅和他身旁的Pine上校脸笑的有点僵。

Zachary上台讲话的时候努力调出自认为最自然最亲切的笑容，可是因为身旁一身洁白军装的Chris让他有些分神，所以笑容看起来格外狰狞僵硬。

该死的！Chris穿白色太好看了！本来就冷清的气质穿上白色军装更有种禁欲的气质，不行他不能再把目光往Chris身上瞟了，他还没原谅他呢！

Zach心里进行着激烈的天人交战，可是越是这样表现出来的就越不自然。

Chris穿的白色军装，我是黑色军装，我们⋯⋯不行！不能再想了！

Chris无视旁边时不时传来的炽热目光，嘴角微微抽搐着⋯⋯

终于庆典到晚上进入尾声，到了最后一项压轴的烟火表演。Chris和Zach以及一众星际高层站在高高的看台上欣赏着头顶灿烂的烟花，这大概是全场最佳的观赏位置吧。怪不得Chole被分配到外场负责安全巡逻时一脸的哭丧不情愿。

Chris闻到一股淡淡的花香传来，很特别。他用力吸了吸，好像是夜皇后的味道，他不知道星盟总部什么时候种了这种花，不过他并没有在意。

渐渐的这种香味越来越浓，也引起了周围其他人的注意力。周围的人使劲的吸着鼻子四处张望，想找到香味的来源。

Chris感觉一阵酥软从下腹传来，然后一股热流从他身体流出，周围的香味突然一下子浓郁的让人头晕。他猛的意识到这是他的发情前兆，他趁周围的人不备转身跑下观望台。

“这是什么花的味道？”Zach问Karl。

“好像是夜皇后的香味，奇怪这么稀有的花我们没有准备在庆典啊⋯⋯”

“怎么突然这时候出现了香味？”Zach看着周围开始窃窃私语的人群，转头向身边一看，身边的Chris突然不见踪影⋯⋯

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Zach突然意识到了什么，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，猛的转身也跑下了观赏台。

“这里交给你们了John！Karl！”  
⋯⋯  
周围的人群都莫名其妙的看着这突如其来的变故，两个星盟职位最高的军官先后匆忙消失了，发生了什么事？包括被点名的John都是一头雾水。

Karl最先反应过来。  
“大家不要惊慌！请继续观赏烟火表演，Zachary元帅和Pine上校只是突然有急事⋯⋯”

他该庆幸Chris的信息素不是一般omega甜腻的味道，所以并没有一下子让人产生怀疑吗？

⋯⋯

Chris咬着牙奋力向广场外跑去，体内的力量逐渐流逝，熟悉的无力感排山倒海般向他袭来⋯⋯

 

“Chole上校的车在哪里？？”他拦住一名巡逻人员

“在⋯⋯在那边”巡逻人员被突然袭来的浓郁香味熏的有些迷糊，等他反应过来问话的人已经跑远了。那⋯⋯那是Pine上校吗？

⋯⋯

“Chole！开门！”车窗外突然传来的声响将车里正在用平板监视情况Chole吓了一跳。

“Chris？”一开门，一股浓郁的香味扑鼻而入，Chole很快反应过来。

“你发情期到了？！”

“不然呢？”Chris赶快进到车里关上门，设定自动驾驶。

“⋯⋯你发情期到了来我这干什么？！我可不觉得你是来让我帮你渡过发情期的！”

“信息素味道太强烈了，我要是再不离开就被人发现了。刚好你负责巡逻有车，还知道我的身份，所以我就到你这了。”Chris按下发动键。

“我们快走。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Chole觉得自己要抓狂了！这么封闭的环境，omega信息素的味道熏得他体内的Alpha因子蠢蠢欲动了。

“你应该还记得我是个Alpha吧⋯⋯”Chole咬牙切齿的说道。

“当然，你现在Alpha信息素膨胀得有些刺鼻，收回去。”

“⋯⋯我信息素突然浓是因为什么？！你就那么放心我吗！”

“啊说到这个你带枪了吗？”

“既然我负责巡逻肯定啊。”

“给我。”

“干嘛？”

“给我就是了。”

Chole无奈只好解下枪递给Chris，然而Chris拿到枪马上对准他。

“别蠢蠢欲动做不该做的事，虽然我现在浑身没劲，但是动一根手指扣动扳机的力气还是有的。”

“⋯⋯”Chole真是欲哭无泪，无比后悔。我这是招惹谁了⋯⋯我为什么那么傻把枪给他了⋯⋯

“祖宗我们去哪啊？”

“不知道。”

“你刚才路线设定哪了？”

“随机地图。”

“⋯⋯”  
“所以你发情期不解决吗？”

“当然解决啊，不然我难受死吗？”Chris慵懒地卧在车座上，情欲一波一波地向他袭来，将他的脸熏得通红，眼睛似乎也泛着水光。

Chole扭过头不看他，手指偷偷地在通讯器上打着什么。

“那你干嘛跑？Zach元帅估计急疯了。”

“我都说了我在那里会暴露。”

“你现在也一定会暴露，经历了这件事情你的身份瞒不住了。”

“啊，那就是为了气一下Zach。”

“⋯⋯”不用气估计Zach的头上已经冒烟了⋯⋯

“你准备闹多久才去找Zach？”

“等我受不了一定要需要解决的时候吧，现在还能忍受。”

“⋯⋯元帅如果知道你把他当成一根按摩棒会怎么样？”

“他本来就是啊。”Chris耸了耸肩，本来很普通的一个动作却带了无限的魅惑。

“如果不是因为发情期到了他有点用处我还不想理他呢。”

然而这时候后面一辆轿车正以惊人的速度向他们追来⋯⋯

“设定加速。”

“⋯⋯”Chole用无言的沉默表示拒绝。

Chris晃了晃手里的枪。

Chole咬牙切齿地来到操作台前。  
“以后你生个女儿还是别教导成你这样的，我那年龄估计受不住了⋯⋯”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Chris看看窗外熟悉的建筑，还有脸色阴沉的可怕的Zach，向Chole挑了挑眉。

“你真不觉得我会开枪？”

“主要是我要受不了了⋯⋯毕竟我是个Alpha生理上快控制不住自己了。”Chole猛的打开车门跑到外面大口呼气

“祝你好运，元帅看起来这次是真的生气了。”

Chris整理了一下被汗湿的头发，撑着酸软无力的双腿站起来。

他走出车子挺胸抬头，朝Zach哼了一声。

“快点跟上”

Zach：⋯⋯

Chole：⋯⋯

作者唠叨：下章终于上标记大肉了，女王派上身，请大家注意避雷


	28. Chapter 28

Zach猛的抓住Chris的手腕将他向住宅里拖。

“你干什么！松手！疼死了！”Chris吃痛地掰着他的手。然而Zach依旧一言不发，手上的力道也没有松。 Zach拖着Chris回到自家门口，然而因为紧张汗湿的手指怎么都没法打开指纹锁。

滴⋯⋯  
Chris伸出了手指，然后无辜地冲他挤了挤眼睛。

Zach被他那带着无限魅意的眼神勾的失去了最后一丝理智，空气中膨胀的omega信息素将他体内的Alpha因子活跃引到了最高峰。他一手紧紧地搂住Chris，移到屋内，狠狠地砸上了门。

“你轻点啊⋯⋯”Chris感觉自己的耳膜都被震的隐隐作痛。可Zach依旧沉默，半抱着将他拖回卧室。

“⋯⋯”Chris自己换了个舒服的位置，反正他现在是真的没力气了。

到了卧室Zach将Chris狠狠地摔到床上，带着怒气狠狠地瞪着他。Chris闷哼了一声，翻个身仰躺在床上看着他。

“干嘛？今天想造反是不是？”

“我就是平时对你太温柔了！所以把你惯的无法无天了！”Zach粗鲁地撕扯着他身上的白色军装，也顾不上会不会造成衣服的损破。

“今天我就好好治治你，让你见识一下什么是夫纲！”

Chris嗤笑一声“就你⋯⋯？嘶⋯⋯”

Zach狠狠地咬了他的凸起一口，然后手滑到Chris的腹部，去解开他的裤子。

当看到那一片相较于其他地方颜色明显深的白色布料，Zach带着一丝调侃笑了起来。

“我还以为你真的像你表现的那么镇定呢~”

Chris略带难堪的转过了脸。

Zach抽出他的皮带，将他的裤子连同内裤一起扒了下来，拉开他的双腿，满意地看到那里已经一片泥泞。他压到Chris身上，在他耳边吹气，一只手轻轻的抚摸Chris的大腿内侧。

“看你都这么湿，也不用做前戏了”Zach将自己的Alpha信息素释放到顶峰。Chris呻吟了一声，瞪了他一眼，可是含着水光的双眼一点威胁都没有。

Zach喘着粗气解开裤子，抓住Chris的脚踝挤到他的双腿间，用自己的欲望不断摩擦那湿润的穴口，本来闭合的小洞因为刺激涌出一股蜜液，将他的性器前端都打湿了。

“你⋯⋯为什么不脱？”Chris喘着气问身上依旧着装整齐的人。

“干你解个裤子就够了。”Zach看着身下几乎已经全身赤裸，只剩一只手臂还在军装袖子里的omega。忍着已经硬到发疼的性器，恶意地在穴口附近徘徊磨擦，就是不进去。

“⋯⋯”Chris努力撑起身子推开身上着的人。

“你不做算了，我去找别⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

Zach挺动腰身将性器用力插进那湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，空虚的身体猛的被填满，两个人都狠狠地一震。

这真是太⋯⋯舒服了！Zach的脸孔涨的通红，他本来想先暂停一下让Chris适应一下，但是湿润柔软内壁紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，身体已经快理智一步狠狠地抽动起来⋯⋯

“你⋯⋯⋯给我慢点！！轻点！！”Chris被他激烈的抽动撞的呼吸都乱了，他死死地揪住Zach的衣服前襟想将他推开，然而现在发情期的影响，两人的力道差距甚大。

Zach双手紧紧地按住Chris的双臀，过于凶狠的力道在上面掐出深红的痕迹。阴囊撞击臀部发出啪啪的声响，不断进出的性器带出一股股液体，沾湿了Zach黑色整齐的军服⋯⋯

“脱⋯⋯掉衣服⋯⋯”Chris咬牙切齿地命令他，一边躲闪着他的唇。Zach没有理他，转而去啃咬Chris没有在袖子里的那半半边肩膀。

“我⋯⋯说真的！你衣服上的⋯⋯勋章硌得我难受⋯⋯！”

“这是惩罚。”Zach抬起脸居高临下的看了他一眼。

“以你现在的战斗力没有资格和我谈条件。”Zach狠狠地顶了他一下，然后吻住他的唇。

Chris一边闭着眼睛躲着Zach伸到他嘴里用力吸吮的舌头，一边伸手在上衣兜里摸索⋯⋯

“把。衣服。脱了。”Zach看到抵到他脑门上的东西，差点被吓软了，Chris身上怎么又枪？！随后他注意到枪是没有上膛的，他的眸色变深，突然加快了撞击速度。

“啊⋯⋯我叫你脱！”Zach撞击到某一点的时候感觉到Chris的腿绷紧了，于是他赶快调整角度，用力的撞击那一点。

“你这个⋯⋯混蛋！别碰那⋯⋯”然而Zach却不理他，专心地挺动腰身。Chris感觉一股快感从尾椎升起，还没等他反应过来，不知道什么时候挺立的阴茎跳了一下，喷射出白色的液体。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Chris似乎被单靠进入就射了这个事实打击到了，睁大了蓝色的双眼，一脸的不可置信。连Zach退出他的身体，脱掉剩下的衣物都没有注意到。

 

当Zach炽热裸露的身躯重新压上来时，他才反应过来，气愤地重新举起了枪抵在Zach的脑门。

“你给我滚！”  
“怎么？自己爽到了就不管我了？我真伤心。”Zach不顾脑门被枪顶着，低头吻了吻他已经红肿起来的唇瓣。虽然知道枪是没有上膛的，可是Zach还是感觉到一股刺激的别样的快感，当然他绝对没有受虐倾向。

“滚滚滚，你重死了。”Chris另一只手拍打着他坚硬的胸部，然而酸软无力的手显得欲拒还迎。Zach没有任何阻力重新插进了那温暖湿润的后穴，得意的前后晃了晃然后停了下来⋯⋯

“⋯⋯快点动！不然我就开枪了！”

“信不信我一会干的你枪都拿不稳。”

“你可以试试。”

Zach猛的加快速度，再次撞得身下人的呼吸凌乱，Chris不自觉的用双腿夹紧了他的腰。随着抽插不断带出的肠液和汗水打湿了Zach的耻毛和Chris的大腿，床单上一片狼藉。空气中浓郁的omega香气和Alpha信息素充斥着整个空间，让两个交缠的人的欲望更加炽烈。

“你倒是很能坚持嘛。”Zach看着即使眼神已经迷离，手还是紧紧握着枪的Chris，突然把Chris的大腿压到他胸前，阴茎进入到一个前所未有的深度⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯太深了！出去”Chris用枪把轻轻的击打Zach的额头，结果换来更激烈的抽插。不知道过了多久，Zach的性器突然撞到了一个隐秘的入口，他兴奋的用力撞开那个入口，他知道那是Chris的生殖腔。

Chris感觉他的身体似乎被分成了两半。Zach用力的箍住Chris让他无法逃脱，用力撞进他的生殖腔，他感觉自己的结在涨大，这是要成结的节奏。他加快了撞击的速度，不知道过了多久，一股力量在他下身爆发，他猛的吻住Chris的嘴唇，在生殖腔内狠狠喷洒了自己的精液，阴茎结成巨大的结卡在生殖腔入口，将精液死死地堵在里面。他彻底的标记了Chris，这个世间最美好，噢不最强大的omega永远是他的了。

Chris被这蚀骨的快感刺激的脚趾都绷直了，手里的从手中掉落，在地板上发出啪嗒一声。滚烫的精液在他体内喷洒，惹得他不断抽搐⋯⋯

Zach紧紧地拥住Chris，把头埋在他脖子里喘着气。

“咬我脖子。”

“什么？”Zach没反应过来。

“咬脖子标记我。”Chris侧过头露出散发着浓郁omega香气的腺体。

“⋯⋯”Zach不想承认因为刚才做的太爽了，他都忘了标记还要咬破腺体。然而看着那白嫩的脖颈他却舍不得下口。

“⋯⋯我，我咬了啊”  
“嗯⋯”  
“我真咬了啊，可能有点疼⋯⋯”  
“少啰嗦！快咬！”  
“⋯⋯”Zach咬下那快嫩肉，看着那里流出血，然后用舌头将血舔掉。

“这下你真的是我的了，Chris。”

“不，你是我的。”

“好，我是你的。”


	29. Chapter 29

配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：成人级  
警告：ABO设定

本来七天的发情期，可是Chris只用了五天就度过了。Zach表示这实在是太遗憾了，因为等Chris清醒恢复体力的第一件事就是把身旁还睡意惺忪的Zach一脚踹下床。

“⋯⋯？？”Zach刚想起身被Chris牵制住，压倒在地。Chris骑在他身上，轻轻地扇了他一巴掌。

“你很嚣张啊？你不是很嚣张吗？”

“⋯⋯老婆你扇我没事，但是我怕你手疼。”Zach抚上了放在他脸颊上的手，笑的一脸欠扁。Chris用力地捏住他的脸。

“我可不是柔弱的omega，你说谁手疼呢？”

“我脸疼，脸疼！”Zach龇牙咧嘴起来，这次他是真的疼。

“哼。”Chris松开手上的力道，装作不经意地抚摸了两下，站起身来。

Zach眼神发直地看着眼前修长白皙的双腿，不禁咽了下口水。

“老婆，现在时间还早，也许我们应该来点晨练⋯⋯？”

“不要叫我老婆！”Chris狠狠地瞪了他一眼，穿上裤子。

“你精虫上脑了五天还不够？元帅，毕竟您年龄不小了有些事情该注意点。”

“我亏不亏你试试就⋯⋯”Zach的脸被Chris砸来的衣服盖住了。

“我们倒是在里面舒服了五天，外面估计乱套了，一堆烂摊子等着我们收拾呢。”

“⋯⋯”Zach拿起头上的衣服

“所以你不用我的那个计划，你准备好怎么做了吗？”

“没有准备。”Chris扣上最后一颗扣子  
“就是坦白。我不为我是一个omega为耻。”

“那我也没其他办法了，反正一切以老婆大人为准。”Zach跳起来。

“老婆说什么我就支持什么！我就是你坚强的后盾。”

“都说别叫我老婆！”虽然说话恶声恶气的，但是Chris嘴角却是止不住上扬。

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
在星盟千年庆典当天，很多人都闻到了浓郁的omega信息素的香味。虽然不是常见的甜腻omega气味，但是几乎可以确定那是omega发情期的味道。而且不少目击人发现香味是从Pine上校身上传出来的，香味飘出来后Pine上校就匆匆地消失了。

于是星盟著名的Pine上校其实是一个omega这个消息，在整个宇宙间炸开。身为一个Alpha都很难在Pine上校这个年纪取得这么大的成就，更何况是omega呢？！可是一个omega是怎么做到冒充Alpha的？又是怎么隐瞒了这么多年的？他的目的到底是什么？一时间众说纷纭。然而更劲爆的是有人说Zachary元帅和Pine上校其实是伴侣，在当天庆典后Zachary元帅也消失了数日。

这两个星盟最高层的军官居然建立起了亲密关系？这会不会对在星盟的工作起到影响，毕竟这也算是另一种办公室恋情？Zachary元帅是都知道Pine上校的真实身份？然而Pine上校晋升飞快是否和元帅的亲密关系有关？好奇的群众都需要一个合理的解释。

“发布会定在下午三点，到时候会向宇宙直播。”Karl看着眼前交握着双手的两人，用手在鼻子前扇了扇。

“不是我说你们，发情期不是过了吗，你们的信息素怎么还这么呛？”

 

“什么叫呛！Chris的信息素味道多好闻！”  
Zach白了Karl一眼。

“元帅我说的是你。”

“⋯⋯”Chris好笑地看了他一眼。

“收回你的信息素。”  
Zach不情不愿地收敛了Alpha信息素。

“亲爱的，所以你准备好稿子了吗？”  
“并没有。”  
“那你想好怎么说了吗？”  
“并没有。”  
“⋯⋯你还记得你下午是要参加发布会吧？”  
“到时候想什么说什么不就是了？不是有你给我断后吗？”  
“⋯⋯我⋯⋯”Zach突然觉得有点心虚。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

三点。

“我们将允许你们先提几个问题，再由两位军官发表自身的陈述。”Karl打开通讯对台下一大批记者宣布。

“现在发布会正式开始。”

“我想请问Pine上校，您真的是个omega吗？”

“我是一个omega。从出生开始就是。”

“那请问您是怎么伪装成Alpha长达数年之久呢？”

“有一种研发的药剂，可以强制改变omega的体质。变成完全的Alpha，有效期为100年。我使用了这种药剂。”

台下传来一阵吸气的声音。

“您为什么要使用这种药剂假扮Alpha呢？”

“我就想问一句，以我在军事方面的才能和天赋，但用的是omega身份。我会坐到今天的位置吗？”

顿时台下一阵沉默，大家都知道答案是否定的。别说坐到上校的位置，估计进入军队都不行。因为omega数量的稀少，政府不会同意omega入伍这件危险的事情。

“我从小就对军事有着浓厚的兴趣，可是别人却都当我是个怪胎，觉得omega怎么能对这么危险的事情有兴趣。可是扪心自问，omega除了发情期会受荷尔蒙的影响，先天体质相对于弱一些而已。脑子身体都是正常人，凭什么要抑制omega的天性？圈养omega让他们从小就觉得自己柔弱不堪，只能生活在别人的羽翼下。”

Chris摇了摇头。  
“这不是保护，这是错误的洗脑。虽然我现在恢复成了omega身体，但是我要撂倒你们在场的任何一个人都不是问题。omega可能天生体质有弱点，但是后天的训练可以让他们变得强壮。然而现在的后天培养却让omega们越来越退化，身体素质也越来越娇弱。这是正确的吗？”

“我隐瞒身份是不对我承认。但如果不这么做，我的梦想就被毁了。我一辈子只能做一个不情愿被人保护的omega，我不甘心。强制改造药剂让我受了很多折磨，可我宁愿忍受折磨和副作用，也不愿意我的一辈子就这么被毁掉。就着自己不愿意的生活过了一生，这难道不才是最大的折磨吗。”

台下一时间安静了下来，然后过了一会将焦点转到Zach身上。

“请问元帅您知道Pine上校是omega吗？”

“我知道，可是也是最近才知道。”

“您和Pine上校是什么时候确定关系的呢？Pine上校如此年轻有为是否和您的亲密关系有联系呢？”

“Pine上校能达到今天的成就和我一点关系都没有，都是他自身的努力。我是在他成为上校之后才和他关系更进一步，当我们确定关系的时候我以为会是两个Alpha共渡一生。当知道他是一个omega的时候，我的心情是很矛盾的。一方面是高兴，另一方面当然是心疼。omega想要坐到上校的位置，付出的要比Alpha多得多，还要一边忍受药剂带来的副作用。”Zach低下头。

“我只想说我很遗憾这些时候都没有陪在Chris身边，这些压力和痛苦都是他一个人独自承担的。”

Chris握着他的手紧了紧。

“今天召开这个发布会的目的，一方面是为了公开这些信息。一方面我是想向整个社会呼吁，不要过度保护omega，这样其实是害了他们。有我这个前车之鉴在这里，我不想看到再有其他的omega只有通过改造剂这种激烈的方式，才可以做他们想做的事情。”

Chris停顿了一下。

“当然适当的保护还是需要的，omega的数量还是稀少。只是不要再用保护的名义去强制剥夺他们的意愿。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯


	30. Chapter 30

Chris Pine上校的讲话一时间成为宇宙中的热门话题。一个受了那么多苦有那么远大抱负的omega，最后也成功坐了上校的位置。这无疑是对omega们很大的激励。同时beta和Alpha们也在思考，他们将omega半圈养似的保护真的是对的嘛？也许在后天培养训练出omega良好的身体体质，是更长远的好办法？后来掀起的omega保护法案修改热潮在这里就暂且不提了。

Chris和Zach在一系列忙碌后，不顾剩下两位少校的强烈反对，将工作都扔给了他们，双双请了年假回到地球探亲。

John表示欲哭无泪，Chole是元帅的前任情敌，给他穿小鞋是合理的。但是为什么把他也连累了！

Chole也表示万分后悔，当时Chris发情期的时候他就不该向Zach报信，就该带着Chris多绕几圈！

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“你说我公布了omega的身份，以后还能坐到元帅的位置吗？”Chris看着穿梭机窗外的风景。

“当然，你的能力大家有目共睹，在民间的声望又那么高。在这个敏感的时期，如果因为omega的身份阻碍了你。别说是我，群众也不会放过元老会那帮家伙的。”

如果Chris因为omega的身份限制无法担任元帅，那近段时间掀起的omega人权保护就是一个笑话。

Chris笑了笑。

“好像从来没有和你一起回过地球，更没有一起见过双方家长，怎么感觉这么奇怪。”

“需要我去你家求亲吗？”Zach捏了捏他的手。

“⋯⋯”Chris白了他一眼，潜意识里他还是不能将自己当成一个omega。

“可惜最后我们还是没有打破两个Alpha不可能幸福这个魔咒啊。”Zach感叹道，当然Chris是个甜美的omega这个事实让他更满足。

“谁说不能打破？也许不久后就能听到John和Anton公布好消息了。”

“John和他的那个副官？！什么时候的事！你怎么没告诉我？”

“他们很久前就有猫腻了，不过前段时间才正式确定关系。你自己观察力那么差怪谁，有眼睛的人都能看出他们之间的情愫。”

“⋯⋯”Zach没说大部分时间他的眼睛都黏Chris身上了，根本没注意到周围其他人。

“星盟高层最近还真是流行办公室恋情啊，不过估计也没法出现下一对了，毕竟其他人可不像是会和Alpha在一起的人。”

“其实我注意Karl经常会偷瞟Zoe。”

“那是他在惊叹Zoe的强悍吧。”Chris笑了笑  
“Karl那个老顽固不会找一个Alpha的，至于Zoe⋯⋯她可能嫌Karl不够温柔。”

“Karl其实本来挺温柔的⋯⋯但是自从做了我的副官，操心的多⋯⋯”

Zach这时候突然对Karl产生了强烈的愧疚感，也许他应该多为Karl着想一下，留意下Karl的终身大事。

Karl：元帅你不要关注我就是对我最好的着想。

“Chris。”Zach突然很正经的开口。  
“没有孩子没有关系，我爱的真的是你这个人。不论你是Alpha还是omega，甚至你将来要是变成了beta，我都爱你。没有孩子我们过两人世界更好！”

Chris沉默了一会。  
“当知道我没那么容易怀孕，你的母亲⋯⋯她是不是很失望？”

“她很难过，大哭了一场。”Zach看向他。  
“不过不是因为你很难怀孕，而是心疼你受过的苦。”

“⋯⋯”Chris想到那个经常眼睛笑的弯弯的黑发女性，感觉眼睛有点发热。

“她说她想要孙子是因为看够家里三个烦人的黑发Alpha，想要小甜心的陪伴。现在有了你，不要孙子也罢。只要你多陪陪她~”

“⋯⋯那我们把她接到星盟总部一起住？”

“⋯⋯为了我们的性生活着想，我们还是经常回来看望她就行⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯你脑子里都想什么呢？”

“想你。”Zach靠近他。

“下次在床上你再用枪抵着我好不好。”

“也许我下次应该把枪上膛。”

“⋯⋯”

看着穿梭机准备着陆，Chris赶到一阵没由来的紧张。

“我现在感到紧张正常吗？”

“正常。不过亲爱的你还是放松，毕竟那扇门后说不定有惊喜等着我们。”

Zach没有告诉Chris，他为他准备了盛大的求婚。

Chris也没有告诉Zach，其实他的怀孕几率根本没那么低。是Nicholas博士谎报的数据，为了威慑他不让他再对自己身体那么狠。

不过他们的日子那么长，多点惊喜，日子才没那么无聊不是吗？

END


	31. 番外篇1

Zach最近觉得Chris特别不对劲，对他的态度冷淡了很多。这不是他的错觉，因为他们已经将近两个月都没有性生活了，两个月啊两个月！！婚后他们一直保持着每天，啊不几天一次的频率，而现在⋯⋯这实在是太反常了！

无数次他想扑倒Chris，都被Chris一句轻飘飘的“身体不舒服，我只是个柔弱的omega杠不过你，但你要是想自己爽你就来吧。”给堵了回去。Chris都这么说了他还能怎样！柔弱的omega⋯⋯装什么呢。

虽然他坚信对Chris是百分百信任，但是“长期”的干涸期还是让他出现了一丝不确定⋯⋯毕竟Chris是现在最强大的omega，长得好看又年轻（啊呸我也不老）还是不少Alpha的梦中情人。

这种恐慌在Chris答应回地球执行为期五个月的任务时达到顶峰

“你怎么可以接受这个任务？！”

“这个任务的内容主要是维护omega的人权，并制定最好的omega保护条例，我是最佳人选。”

“可⋯⋯那我们会分开五个月”

“我们每天都可以视讯，你是元帅，要守在星盟总部。”

⋯⋯虽然一切都是符合情理的，但是Zach就是感到莫名的委屈。Chris一点都没有舍不得他。

“Zach。”Chris叹了一口气。

“我知道你在想什么，那些都不会发生，我有我的安排，请你相信我好吗？”

“⋯⋯”Zach除了相信他还有别的选择吗？不相信他难道他就会留下来吗？

⋯⋯⋯⋯

然而五个月后Chris回来后的场景差点让他晕过去。

他指着Chris高高隆起的肚子话都说不清。

“这⋯⋯这⋯⋯是我的吗⋯⋯”

“不是你的。”

“？！！”

“那是谁的？”

“⋯⋯你这是要吓死我吗？！”Zach赶快接过Chris手里的东西，小心翼翼地搀扶住他。

“不用你扶！我没那么柔弱。”

“万一脚滑了那怎么办！你怀孕这么大事怎么能瞒着我！你怀多久了！要是知道你怀孕了我不可能同意你去这个任务的！你怎么心这么大！万一⋯⋯”

“这就是我不告诉你的原因。”

“⋯⋯”

“等等”Zach突然想到Chris出发前的两个月一系列反常举动。

“你不是有预谋的接了这个任务吧？！”

Chris挑了挑眉，嗯他躲过了五个月Zach的魔音缠耳。

“为什么啊！你嫌我烦吗！你怎么连怀孕都可以瞒着我？！”

“⋯⋯如果我告诉你了你会怎么样？会让我出任务，甚至让我上班吗？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”当然不会，他会让Chris待在家里好好安胎⋯⋯

“⋯⋯”Chris了然地耸了耸肩。

“可⋯⋯可你在地球我不在你身边，万一⋯⋯”

“你觉得在omega扎堆的地方我得不到更好的照顾？”

“可⋯⋯可是⋯⋯”

“双胞胎。”

“什么？！”

“我说这里有两个。”Chris轻轻抚了抚肚子，拉过Zach的手放到肚子上。

Zach颤抖地将手也放在了那圆圆的肚子上，刚才的沮丧一扫而过，取而代之的是一股狂喜。

这是他和Chris的宝宝们⋯⋯他们即将组成一个完整的家庭。

Chris在看Zach看不到的地方勾了勾嘴唇，果然，很好哄。

Zachary元帅这辈子真是被Pine上校吃的死死地。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“妈！告诉你个好消息！你千万要保持镇定！”一回到家Zach就迫不及待地打开视讯。

“什么？”

“Chris⋯⋯他怀孕了！”

“哦。”

“⋯⋯？？⋯⋯您不高兴吗？”

“我几个月前就知道了啊，昨天还给Chris炖了汤呢。”

“⋯⋯”Zach咬牙切齿地回过头看沙发上悠闲地吃着蛋糕的孕妇。

“我在地球呆了五个月怎么可能不去看望母亲？那太失礼了。”

“⋯⋯好吧⋯⋯其实我就是住在母亲家里”

⋯⋯

关掉视讯后。

“爸妈比我早知道就算了，Joe为什么也比我早知道？”

“⋯⋯他在地球啊，而且经常回家，这是我能决定的事吗？”

Zach恍然大悟。  
“我说你和我视讯怎么都只露头！我还相信了你说这样拍是因为好看？！”

Chris不理他又拿起了一块蛋糕，毕竟他怀着两个娃多吃一点也没关系吧。

“还有谁比我早知道？”

“没了。”

“你不说实话会彻底失去我的信任！”

“⋯⋯还有Karl⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯为什么他也比我早！？还有吗！”

“⋯⋯Zoe和Simon?他们是我的副官！”

“⋯⋯”

“好吧⋯⋯还有John和Anton。”

“啊，还有Chole。”

Zach觉得自己又要晕倒了。

“Chole？！他怎么能比我早？！你居然先让Chole知道都不让我先知道？！”

“自从我们结婚后他总是问我怀孕没我快被他烦死了⋯⋯所以⋯⋯”

“所以那家伙觊觎我们的宝贝你还让他知道？！”

“两个宝宝都是Alpha。”

“⋯⋯你怎么知道？”

Chris拿出一张声波照片。

“一男一女，都是Alpha。他们很美是吗？”

Zach有些呆滞的看着声波照片上其实并不美感的两个小东西，感觉全身都软了下来。

Chris摸了摸他的头发。  
“现在还生气吗？”  
Zach傻傻地盯了照片很久⋯⋯

“Chole那个家伙要哭死了，哼！我的宝贝哪那么容易被觊觎！”

Chris挑了挑眉表示同意。

嗯又哄好了，果然当时留着这个照片是有用的。

作者唠叨：没忍住来更了番外。Zach：怀个孕还这么不省心。（难道不是因为你唠叨？）Alpha的女儿黑发黑眼为什么我一下子想到了ww女神？？（懵逼状）也许还会有个生孩子的番外，还会再生一个omega给chole？


	32. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这下就真的完结啦~Ender Gisele Danny三个名字出自哪里就不用说啦 

“老婆！保持冷静，可能会有点疼，要是疼了你就叫出来！心率现在还正常⋯⋯”  
候产室里黑发男子全身冒汗地不停的唠叨。

“你可闭嘴吧！吵死了不要影响Chris！你出这么多汗出去清理一下不要污染这！”Mrs Quinto嫌弃地看了眼儿子，不客气地将他赶了出去。相比之下，病床上的当事人镇定的不像样。

“captain也太冷静了！完全不像是要生孩子的人！不愧是captain！”Simon看着病床上还在拿着平板看工作的Chris，不禁感叹道

Zoe瞟了一眼  
“他的平板拿反了”  
Simon：⋯⋯

然而当阵痛开始的时候Chris假装冷静的面孔破裂了，他敢保证小时候药剂发挥功效的时候还有在战场上受过的各种伤，没一个比这个痛苦。

刚清理完自己的Zach没多久全身又被汗湿了。

Chris狠狠地抓紧Zach的手，力道大的感觉要把他的手骨抓断了，可是Zach却没吭一声。

“老婆⋯⋯加油⋯⋯”Zach的脸上开始流汗，但是这次估计是痛的。

“加什么油，这还没开始呢！”Chris松开他的手，本来就够混乱的了他可不想再把Zach弄骨折。

“啊⋯⋯不是加油⋯⋯放⋯⋯放松⋯⋯”

最后Mrs Quinto实在看不下去了，在Chris的默许下将叫喊的Zach赶出了候产室，真的赶出去不让进的那种。甚至在Chris被推入产房的时候也不让他进去。

“我是宝宝的爸爸！宝宝睁开的第一眼怎么可以看到的不是我！”

“宝宝第一眼看到的一定是医生。”Mrs Quinto不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，真是不能见大场面的人。

“可⋯⋯可是Chris没有我会害怕⋯⋯”

“这句话你自己都说服不了你自己吧？”Chole在他身后冷嘲热讽道。

“哼！”Zach狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但突然想到什么反而笑了起来。

“Chole你这是讨好未来老丈人的态度吗？你这样我可不会把女儿嫁给你。”

“谁说我要娶你女儿了？！”Chole惊恐地看了他一眼。开玩笑，Zach和Chris结合生出的Alpha女儿？虽然他是喜欢独立自强的伴侣，但前提对方是omega。还有前提是他还有命。

“嗤，你思想居然这么落后？性别歧视？两个Alpha怎么了？你看看John和Anton。”旁边被点名的两个人默默地移远了一些。

“这不是性别歧视的问题。”Chole把头别过去表示不想和他争，Chris怀了两个都不是omega的事实已经够打击他了⋯⋯

Zach还想开口再讽刺他一下，可是这时候产房传来的婴儿啼哭声让两人都愣住了。Zach猛的推开Chole往产房跑去，差点撞倒刚出来的医生。

一进入室内淡淡的血腥味让Zach的心猛的一揪，顾不上看孩子，他跑到Chris的床边。看着一向冷静的Chris也因为生产的疼痛脸色苍白虚弱，Zach感觉自己心疼的要晕过去了。

“老婆辛苦了⋯⋯都是我不好⋯⋯以后我们再也不生了！”Zach抚摸着Chris汗湿的脸颊，眼眶发红，对本来还很期待的宝宝也有了一丝埋怨。

“这很值得。”Chris难得温柔地摸了摸他的手，向医生招了招手。  
“看看我们的宝贝⋯⋯”

“不想看他们，他们让你这么难受⋯⋯”

Chris好笑地看了他一眼，然后从医生手中接过了一个宝宝，再示意Zach抱过另一个。Zach有些慌乱地抱过小小一团的婴儿，柔软无比地触感让他的埋怨消失的无影无踪。他看了一眼怀中的宝宝，嫌弃地瘪了瘪嘴。

“皱巴巴的长得真丑。”

“刚出生的宝宝都是这样。”Chris轻轻地抱了抱怀里还在哭泣的儿子。  
“Ender。”  
然后将目光投向Zach怀里的女儿。  
“Gisele。”

名字他们一早就决定好了。

“为什么Gisele不哭？”Zach疑惑地看着怀里从刚才开始就睁大眼安静地看着他的女儿。

“刚出生的时候她嚎了两声，就不哭了。”

“很有我的风范嘛，看来我们的女儿会是个强悍的Alpha。”Zach骄傲地摇了摇Gisele。

“这下Chole真的不敢肖想了。”

Chris没说话笑了笑。

Zach抱着女儿坐到床边，将Chris连同儿子一起搂在怀里。

“我很幸福，Chris，谢谢你。”

“巧了，我也是。”

“不过说真的，生孩子太吓人了，以后我们不生了。”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“哥哥，为什么Chole叔叔还没来？”有着和Chris一摸一样金发蓝眼的小男孩坐在沙发上，奶声奶气地问Ender

“你除了Chole难道不记得你还有两个亲哥亲姐吗？”沙发的另一边坐着一个黑发蓝眼一脸冷凝的男孩，他一边用平板上上着远程课程，一边不经意地偷瞄沙发的另一边。

“我最爱哥哥姐姐了啊，只是Chole叔叔他答应今天要来的⋯⋯”小男孩蓝色的大眼睛里溢满了委屈，闪着水光可怜巴巴地望着Ender…

Ender叹了一口气，他和Gisele天不怕地不怕，就怕自己的弟弟撒娇。他走过去将Danny抱在怀里，一边愤愤不岔那个在自己弟弟还没出生就觊觎的老男人。

“你说我们家的基因都那么强悍，怎么就出了你这么一个异类？”餐桌旁的黑眼女孩有些无奈的翻了个白眼。

“可Danny是omega啊⋯⋯哥哥姐姐爸爸都是Alpha，Alpha的职责不就是保护omega吗？”

“可我怕我们不在你身边你就被那个老男人吃了。”Gisele咬牙切齿地说道，等她的实力足够了就去干掉那个觊觎她弟弟的家伙。

“Chole叔叔不会吃Danny，每次还给Danny带很多吃的⋯⋯”

Ender和Gisele相视一眼，决定以后还是把弟弟看牢点，可是他们都错过了Danny眼里闪过的光。

叮咚⋯⋯

“Chole叔叔来了！”

Ender看着空了的怀抱，自家弟弟才五岁就不中留了⋯⋯也许应该像Gisele说的实力够了就把那个老男人干掉⋯⋯

“谁来了？”Zach走出书房，看到门外熟悉的面孔忍不住眼角一跳。

“怎么又是你！谁让你来的！这不欢迎你你给我滚出去！！”

不同于两个Alpha儿女的硬式教育，Danny可是他捧在手心里的宝贝。然而自己的心肝宝贝从出生⋯⋯哦不没出生就被盯上了。

“是我和Chole叔叔约好的！爸爸你别管！”  
Danny不顾Zach刷的黑下来的脸，蹦蹦跳跳地跑进Chole的怀里。

“叔叔也很想你，我的小Danny。”Chole用力地抱住怀里散发出阵阵奶香的小男孩。

“你们俩明明上个星期才见过面⋯⋯”Zach的话还没说完就被打断了。

“叔叔她是谁？”Danny这时候注意到Chole身后的粽发女子，眼神瞬间带上了警惕。

“Danny你好呀，我是Chole上校新任的副官Elsa⋯⋯”

Elsa是个omega，经过Chris的事件后omega的人权得到了一系列改革。有能力有志向的出色omega可以到星盟任职。

 

看着目前眼里根本没有自己的小儿子，Zach感觉自己的心碎成了一片一片。Chris不知道什么时候书房走了出来和他并排站在一起，看着不远处的孩子们。

“Chris⋯⋯我好难过⋯⋯儿子才五岁就和泼出去的水一样了。”Zach做可怜状的抱住Chris求安慰。

“谁让你让我又怀孕的，自己的后果自己承担。”Chris凉凉地扫了他一眼。

“那⋯⋯你发情期⋯⋯我”Zach在Chris的瞩目下感到一阵心虚。

“我只是担心Danny被Chole那个老油条欺负了⋯⋯Danny才五岁就被吃定了⋯⋯”

“Quinto家的孩子什么时候都不会吃亏，Danny可不是表面上那么无害的孩子，即使他是个omega⋯⋯”

这时不远处传来惊恐的叫喊⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯”

“Elsa阿姨真是不好意思⋯⋯我⋯⋯这个是我的玩具我也没想到它怎么就着火了⋯⋯”

不知道什么时候Elsa的衣服竟然被点燃了。

“⋯⋯”

“还愣着干什么快去救人！”Chris的声音打断了Zach的呆滞。

是啊，他和Chris的儿子怎么会简单呢？Zach忍不住又为Chole捏了一把汗，谁吃定谁还说不好呢。

END


End file.
